KAMS
by Gussie Manlove
Summary: New patient at Konoha Adolescent Mental Services, K.A.M.S, Uchiha Sasuke ends up having to share a room with none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Two crazy people end up falling in crazy love. Very cliche, but damn fun! Eventual SasuNaru
1. I

"_**Someone's coming, kit."**_

"I know, Kyuubi. I can hear, you know." Naruto grumbled, lying back on his bed. Yeah, he was in a bad mood today. However, it wasn't everyday that someone came to see him. More often than not, they would just leave him in his room all day, only disturbing him for medication or meals. It wasn't feeding time yet, not for another 3 hours.

Yep. He had a feeding time.

"I don't see why I can't just go to the cafeteria like everyone else." Naruto mused aloud. He didn't know why he even bothered talking aloud when he spoke to Kyu and Kyuubi; they could hear his inner thoughts as well.

"_Just trust the people here, kit. They know what they're doing."_

"_**Hah!"**_ Kyuubi scoffed _**"They don't have a damn clue what they're doing! Naruto's not crazy, and we both know it."**_ He growled. Kyu simply smiled back at the angry being.

"_Ignore him, Naruto. It will all be fine in the end. Be good now, alright?"_ Naruto nodded and Kyu smiled kindly whilst Kyuubi grinned cheekily at him. The blonde kid chuckled at how different, yet how alike the two were.

It would probably be best to explain the situation thoroughly.

Naruto was currently residing in a room at K.A.M.S. (Konoha Adolescent Mental Services). It was a relatively new addition to the city of Konoha, created after the older generation realised just how insane some the youths in their society actually were.

So, there Naruto was. Accused of being crazy because he heard voices in his head. Naruto refused to believe everyone accusations, though. To him, Kyu and Kyuubi were as real as anyone else. The only difference being that they were not tangible beings; but he was sure they once were. He was forever determined to believe that Kyu and Kyuubi were the leftover souls of two mythical creatures from centuries back.

And, by the way they bickered; he decided that they must be brothers or something.

Kyu was the nicer of the two. He was always kind and thoughtful and never failed to have some well thought out plan up his metaphorical sleeve.

Kyuubi was more...eccentric. He would often find ways of getting Naruto into trouble and then laughing about it afterwards. There would always be a way for him to make Naruto incredibly embarrassed.

"_Alright, kit. We'll be quiet now."_

"_**To hell we will!"**_

"_Just shut up, Kyuubi-chan."_

"_**Kyuubi-chan?! I ought to fucking slay you! Prick!"**_

"_This is why Naruto listens to me more. I'm more mature."_

"_**You FUCKING DI-"**_

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed just as the door to his room opened, revealing his favourite nurse.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. You know you're not supposed to talk to them anymore. You'll just convince yourself that they're real." Shizune smiled and walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of Naruto's bed. He smiled back bashfully.

"Sorry, Shizune-sama. I can't help it sometimes..."

"Don't worry, I know." She smiled again before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I was talking to Dr. Tsunade earlier," Shizune began again, smiling a little wider. "And we came to the conclusion that you were well enough to start going to the cafeteria with all the other patients!" She exclaimed happily.

Naruto beamed back at her.

"Really?! This is amazing! Cool! Can I go now?!" Naruto had never been the cafeteria. This was big for him.

"Woah, wait a second, Naruto-kun!" Shizune chuckled. "Yeah you can, but take your medication first." She handed him a pill and a cup of water. He took it without any fuss before rising quickly to his feet. He was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Can I go now?!" He shouted. Shizune laughed and nodded. He was out of the room faster than you could say 'attention deficit disorder'.

"...Maybe we should give him Ritalin instead..." Shizune mused as she, too, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Naruto-kun!"

"LEE!"

Two boys clashed together in the middle of the cafeteria in a bone-crushing hug. One of them was Naruto, our beautifully small and tanned blonde, and the other was Rock Lee.

Rock Lee had ADHD. He had been the first real friend that Naruto had ever made. They had both been at K.A.M.S from an early age; Naruto having been there longer.

(Well, I say K.A.M.S, but technically, one could only attend K.A.M.S once one had turned 13, making them an adolescent. There was a separate wing for those under the age of 13 that were admitted and it was called K.C.M.S (Konoha Child Mental Services), but that simply didn't have the same ring as K.A.M.S now, did it?)

Rock Lee had arrived at the tender age of 6 years old. At this moment in his life, Naruto was quiet and reserved, trying his best to not get in anyone's way and just generally be invisible.

But Rock Lee knew no meaning of the word.

"_GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" screamed a small, but incredibly loud, figure clad in green as it rushed past the few other children in the room. Naruto blinked once, convinced he was seeing things. However, after a few seconds had passed, the green blur ran past again, stopping in front of the adult supervising them today. _

"_Lee...would you please take a seat? We're going to read you all a story." The man smiled kindly. Naruto smiled, too. He loved story time._

"_Story time?! Okay, sensei! I'll be good! I shall sit on this chair and, please, be sure to admire my youthful splendour!" The green boy gushed. It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one who liked story time...and what in the heck did splendour mean?_

"_**Glory, kit. It means glory."**__ Kyuubi's voice rang in his mind and Naruto nodded thoughtfully before taking a seat a little bit away from the overbearing presence of this new child._

_Here, just like in all of his old schools, Naruto was generally ignored. Since his father had been American, his face held many American characteristics which meant that, a lot of the time, he didn't fit in with the other children. No one wanted to be friends with him and, as long as he had Kyu and Kyuubi, he didn't mind at all._

_Their teacher, Kimmimaro, began to read. Naruto found that man's calm voice relaxing and he slumped into his seat, closing his eyes as he listened to the soothing sound of the words being read._

_The new boy, however, grew incredibly restless._

_He promptly got out of his seat, bored of the story, and looked for someone to play with. Of course, he spotted little Naruto draped over an even littler beanbag and went straight for him. He leapt into the air and landed on the blonde boy with a small 'thump'._

"_Itaai!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching the arm that Lee had landed on to his chest and pouting irritably at the other boy. "That hurt and it wasn't nice!"_

"_Gomennasai!" the boy climbed off Naruto, putting his thumb up and grinning stupidly. In the other corner, their teacher simply rolled his eyes and continued reading. _

_Naruto regarded Lee in detail for the first time since his arrival. The boy wore green dungarees, too small for him and unnecessarily tight. His trainers were a loud orange, a colour that Naruto thought was pretty damn awesome. Under his dungarees was a simple green shirt with a picture of a tractor on it. Lee's hair was very thick, dark and course: the typical type of hair for a Japanese child. It was cut in a bowl-cut style which, on him, didn't really look that bad. Above his big round eyes sat two incredibly hairy caterpillars. Or were they eyebrows? Still, they dominated almost the entirety of the boy's face: it was quite terrifying. But Naruto thought it was quite cool._

"_Your eyebrows are huge." He stated simply. Lee's smile just seemed to grow brighter._

"_Thank you for noticing my most youthfully unique facial feature! Please, do me the favour of telling me your name! I would be honoured!" Lee shouted loud enough for Kimmimaro to throw him a disapproving frown and hold a finger to his lips. Lee just threw his teacher the thumbs up and ridiculous grin before turning back to Naruto and smiling expectantly._

"_Umm... My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said, not making eye contact and blushing slightly. No one had ever wanted to know his name: this was all new to him entirely. He was unsure of how to handle a situation like this and his shyness got the better of him. Thankfully, though, Lee didn't even notice._

"_Well, Naruto-kun! We shall be the best of friends: I assure you! I am Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee!" He held out a hand for Naruto to shake, but when the blonde child looked at the hand and then into Lee's eyes, a look of pure confusion on his face, Lee merely grabbed Naruto's hand and flung it about a bit._

_And, thus, a beautiful friendship was born._

"Naruto-kun! I can't believe it! You're finally allowed in the cafeteria! This is wonderful! Amazing! Spectacular! This, Naruto-kun, is the very definition of youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed through tears of joy as he thoroughly squeezed the life out of his blonde friend. Naruto chuckled in response, scratching the back of his head.

At the age of 12, Naruto had shown signs of severe social anxiety, causing him to have panic attacks when he was in large groups of people. Obviously, this meant he could not attend the group therapy sessions for a while, or go to the cafeteria. After a few months, he was gradually weaned back into group therapy and he found it incredibly helpful. He began to feel more comfortable around people again, proving this by making more friends, other than Lee.

When he was moved up to K.A.M.S at 13 years old, he was told that he was not 'well' enough to go to the cafeteria. He persevered with the issue, claiming that he was fine now and it was unfair to keep him from social interaction.

There were two main doctors that he was allowed to report to, himself. One was Dr. Tsunade, the head honcho at K.A.M.S. Tsunade was very kind and friendly towards Naruto, treating him more like a little brother than a patient. The two of them got along exceedingly well, despite how it might seem to the eye. She ran every little aspect in the institution; but could not overthrow the judgement of Naruto's personal psychologist.

Ah, Naruto's personal psychologist: Dr. Orochimaru Sannin MD. Dr. Orochimaru was the worst psychologist one would wish on a child. He was great at his job, don't fret, but perhaps he was a little too good. With excellence comes boredom; and with boredom comes reckless actions. Orochimaru simply had it in for the little blonde and Naruto was sure the snake was out to get him at all times. It had been he who had denied Naruto entry to the cafeteria for a long 3 years.

Naruto was now 16 and Orochimaru had, apparently, finally given the 'okay', meaning he didn't have to have a damn feeding time anymore. It was a small taste of freedom; but any sense of freedom in K.A.M.S felt like so much more: it was like you were on a high.

"Yeah, man!" Naruto said back, drawing back from the hug and looking over Lee's shoulder to grin at his other friends who smiled happily back. "I'm so happy! Dr. Orochimaru doesn't have me on a leash anymore, that's for sure. I guess Tsunade baa-chan finally got to him." Naruto laughed again and the two of them walked to the table at which their friends were sitting.

They were a close-knit group of friends, none of them tending to stray very far from each other unless it was required. The group consisted of:

Nara Shikamaru; a very lazy boy with dark frizzy hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The guy was incredibly smart with the highest IQ anyone had seen since Einstein. It was a real shame that he had gotten hooked on heroin. It had dropped his grades significantly meaning, had he stayed on the straight and narrow, he probably would have graduated College by now. Shikamaru was a recovering drug addict but, when he wasn't having a relapse, he was a really nice guy. When he did get a bit frustrated, however, his anger often got the better of him. This is why he didn't have a roommate.

Yamanaka Ino; a beautifully wonderful girl with bright blue eyes and luscious blonde hair. She was very similar to Naruto in this sense but her hair was definitely lighter and her eyes not quite the shade of cerulean that Naruto's eyes were. Ino was a great girl, always there for anyone who needed her. She was at K.A.M.S because she suffered from severe paranoia. The girl was convinced that she was being watched 24/7. She roomed with:

Haruno Sakura; a bright girl with equally bright hair. In a fit of rebellion, she'd dyed her hair pink. It suited her and definitely helped to bring out her pretty green eyes since the colours were so starkly different. She had obsessive compulsive disorder. Severe obsessive compulsive disorder.

Hyuuga Neji; he was also quite smart, thought nothing in comparison to Shikamaru. Neji put all his effort into everything and refused to lose. He suffered from what the Doctors called Narcissist personality disorder, or a 'God Complex'. The boy was completely self-involved and sure that he was the only person that really mattered. However, when one believed they were God, there was an air of responsibility around them. Neji considered himself the guardian of the group, keeping them all out of harm's way. His cousin also attended K.A.M.S.

Hyuuga Hinata; a painfully shy but beautiful girl. She had long black hair that reached all the way down her back before coming to a stop just above her hips. She was taller than Ino and Sakura and certainly more well-endowed, much to their displeasure. Hinata was entirely likeable and she suffered from echolalia which caused her to repeat anything she was asked before she could answer. It wasn't a speech impediment, but a cripplingly shy state of mind.

Inuzuka Kiba. Well. Kiba's condition was the most obvious out of everyone else's seeing as it affected him 24/7. Kiba was an average height and his hair was short, brown and scruffy, but in an endearing sense that suited him perfectly. His eyes were warm and kind, just like a dogs' would be, and he sported a tattoo on either cheek which made his face look narrow and canine-like. Inuzuka Kiba believed that he was a dog. Not just a dog, though. No, don't be silly. Kiba thought that he was a humanoid dog. Yes, that's right. He would behave like a dog, but would speak like a human and wear clothes like a human. It was as if he were a dog in the body of a person.

Which, finally, led us to Rock Lee; their energetic friend with ADHD. Pretty self explanatory. He was basically the same as he had been since he was a child, except he'd grown into those eyebrows of his.

"Naruto! How come you're allowed here now?" Sakura asked, gesturing for the blonde to take a seat between her and Ino. The two of them sported major crushes on Naruto and were competing for his love. However, Naruto was so dense, it didn't matter what they did: he'd never notice.

"I don't know. I guess Tsunade baa-chan must've gotten to Dr. Orochimaru in the end." He sat down and stole one of Sakura's fries, munching on it happily. "And it's about damn time! Oh, French fries, where have you been all my life?!" He exclaimed, pinching another one sneakily. Not that Sakura would actually care.

"What? You weren't allowed French fires with your 'room service'?" Ino asked, her blue orbs questioning.

"Nah, I had plenty of fries with my 'room service'. It's just fun to say stuff like that, don't you think?" He grinned and, with the amount of blood currently rushing to her head, Ino would probably have nodded to anything he would have said at that moment in time.

"Hey, Kiba! You got crap on my jeans!" Neji shouted, standing up to brush the minuscule crumbs from his clothes. Kiba looked up to the other guy and smiled apologetically, his mouth surrounded with bits of food, indicating that, yet again, he had eaten without proper utensils.

There was some friendly banter while they ate. They all got on extremely well outside of group therapy, and Naruto was glad. That was the only other time he had been allowed to see them, in group therapy, so this was a really nice change. There was a TV room which housed the only TV on the site with cable, but Naruto hadn't been allowed to go there either. However, since he was allowed to go to the cafeteria, who was to say he couldn't hang in the TV room with his friends?

"Excuse me, could I possibly sit here?" The voice that spoke was incredibly quiet, but it registered in Naruto's mind immediately as the person he saw most in K.A.M.S, but knew hardly anything about.

"Sure, Gaara, come sit next to me." He shuffled in Sakura's direction (to her glee) and made a little space for his...acquaintance. Gaara took the seat and nodded his appreciation in Naruto's direction before eating.

"Well, that's kinda rude. Not even saying 'Thank you'." Scolded Sakura, frowning at the boy beside Naruto. Gaara put down his fork and turned to face her, his face cold and devoid of all emotion. His eyes were outlined in thick, black eyeliner and he had 'love' in kanji tattooed on his forehead. Gaara's hair was blood red, matching the colour of the tattoo, and contrasting with his wonderfully pale skin. His face was both haunting and inexplicably beautiful. Naruto saw the glint of anger in Gaara's eyes and quickly gave Sakura a 'look'.

"Naw, Sakura, it's cool. Gaara here's just not so great at showing emotions is all!" Naruto explained quickly, making sure Sakura got the message _not_ to piss off Gaara. The poor girl had no idea what he was capable of...

Gaara was in every one of Naruto's classes. Yeah, just because they were all insane didn't mean that they didn't have to go to school. They had different groups for their group therapy and their classes. Some of his friends were lucky enough to have their classes and group therapy together, but he hadn't been. Gaara didn't have any friends himself, so Naruto had sat next to him in art class. Since then, they'd always hung out together in class.

His friends were definitely wary of Gaara, knowing just how different he was to everyone else. See, whereas everyone else tended to be fairly peaceful and kind, Gaara was in K.A.M.S because, as his psychologist had said, he had 'potential to become a psychopath'. The boy was obsessed with blood and gore, spending his spare time watching '_SAW II'_ and smiling to himself as he watched bodies being ripped apart.

So, Gaara ate with them that day, and it wouldn't be the last either. After eating, they all, minus Gaara who went to his room, went to the TV room and carried on watching the TV until Shizune appeared at the door.

"Enjoying your new-found freedom, Naruto-kun?" She asked, smiling at him as he turned and grinned happily.

"Yeah I am! This is so great, Shizune-sama! I love it!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm around Lee and laughing heartily. Shizune was glad to see him so happy...and hoped the news she would be giving him wouldn't anger him too much.

"_**She's got some bad news, kit."**_ Kyuubi said in the back of his mind.

"_Kyuubi's right, kit. But, like I said, trust her. Trust us: you know you can trust Shizune. She knows what she's doing. As does Tsunade." _Kyu comforted him in a soothing voice. Naruto didn't let his expression falter on the outside, but inside he grew worried.

"I'm glad to hear it." Shizune said before stepping to the side and allowing some space for him to leave the room. "If you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to you. It's getting close to lights-out anyway, so the rest of you had better get to your rooms."

His friends shut off the TV and bid him and Shizune goodnight before they all went their separate ways to their rooms. Shizune gestured for Naruto to follow her. They headed in the direction of his own room.

"Listen, Naruto-kun," Shizune began, keeping her eyes on the clipboard in her hands instead of him "I know you like having your own room...but we've had a new admittance today and we can't seem to find anyone else who would be a suitable roommate. Is it alright if we let him room with you?" She flinched, ready for the outburst she was sure to get.

"Yeah, Shizune-sama. That's fine." Naruto smiled, though he was quite disappointed. He didn't want to have to share his damn room. He liked being by himself. That was how it had always been. But, he knew that if he refused it would just cause Shizune-sama and Tsunade baa-chan a lot of trouble: and he really didn't want to do that.

"That's great, Naruto-kun! Thank you so much! He'll be arriving tonight at some point. In fact," she looked at her wrist watch "he might be there now." They stopped outside Naruto's room and Shizune thanked him once more before walking on down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door to his room.

No one was there, yet.

He sighed, walking over to his bed and sitting down as he pulled off his socks. Then; his trousers and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Normally, this would be how he would sleep, but since he would now have company, he pulled on some jogging bottoms and a white tank top before he climbed into the bed and shut off his bedside light.

"Stupid fucking brother..."

Naruto woke up, groggily opening his eyes and trying to find the source of what the hell woke him up. The lamp across the room, belonging to his roommate was on, meaning that his roommate must have arrived. The digital clock read 2:34am.

"Nggh..." Naruto said intelligently as he rose from his bed. He turned to face his roommate and smiled. "Hey, you must be my roommate." He said sleepily, unable to make out the figure in his state of sleepiness. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Replied his roommate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." Naruto yawned before falling back onto his bed, his eyes closed. He was asleep in the blink of an eye.

Unbeknownst to him, his roommate sat down on the other bed and raked in the vision of the sleeping blonde with smouldering obsidian eyes. A small smirk played at his lips.

"Hn. It seems that my brother isn't an entire idiot after all..."


	2. II

_**Disclaimer:**_ You know what? I don't want to own Naruto anyway! Yeah! Ha! How do you like them apples, lawyers?!

_Authors Note:_ Ah! Yatta! I'm so pleased with the response I got from Chapter 1! I love writing stories, and getting feedback is just as awesome! I'm still not quite sure where I really want this story to go: but I don't even care! I'll figure something out, that's for sure, and I will try my hardest to please you all! If you have any suggestions for anything you want to happen: leave a review! I'll be happy to take your ideas into consideration. After all, I do this writing lark for you guys xD  
I'm going to update once a week, perhaps twice if I've been writing all good-like. I'll talk to you again next week: enjoy Chapter 2!

* * *

Messy blonde hair to plane of tanned forehead to ski-slope nose to pouty lips to slightly feminine jaw-line to thin and pretty neck to broad shoulders to gloriously naked chest to wonderfully slim waist to disappointing amount of jogging bottoms to small thighs to knees to shins to ankles to feet with blue socks on them.

Sasuke smirked as he eyed the boy sleeping in the bed across from him.

The boy lay sleeping, snoring softly and in the most adorable way. During the night, the blonde had thrown the covers away from him and, apparently, removed the white tank top he had been wearing. Not that Sasuke was complaining, of course. He hadn't gotten laid in long enough that even a little bit of skin was welcomed.

Sasuke, himself, was already up and dressed. The room he shared with the other boy was quite bare and basic, but there was a small bathroom attached that they also shared. The bathroom contained a sink, a toilet, and a small shower probably suitable for someone of a height around 3ft and 4inches tall. He had decided not to take a shower that morning: he's cross that bridge this evening.

Having woken up at 6:30am, on the dot, Sasuke had unpacked all of his clothes, gotten dressed, and now he was waiting for his roommate to wake up. He'd arrived quite late the previous night and the boy had introduced himself as 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sasuke still wasn't sure whether the blonde would prefer a formal addressing or a friendlier one. He opted to go for Uzumaki-san for now and see how the other boy reacted to this.

He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, perched close to the edge so that, should it piss him off in the mornings, he could whack it onto the ground with ease and make it shut the hell up. The time read 8:13am. Uzumaki-san was starting to snore a little less, meaning his was probably waking up.

About damn time, too.

Sasuke was hungry and he had no idea how to get to the cafeteria. The nurse, Shizune, had told him that his roommate would show him around. Apparently they would be in the same group therapy and classes here at K.A.M.S. which would probably prove helpful: it's always good to have a friendly face...especially if that friendly face was as beautiful as the one currently scrunching up as it woke up before him.

Quickly, Sasuke turned away and grabbed one of his books, opening the page and pretending to be too absorbed in the words to notice his roommate stirring and waking up.

Next to him, Uzumaki-san sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking at his own alarm clock and sighing. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and was then facing in the direction of Sasuke. The blonde didn't notice Sasuke sitting there as he reached for the deodorant on his bedside table and sprayed himself. He walked sleepily to his drawers and pulled out a neatly folded t-shirt. Pulling the fabric over his head, Sasuke nearly pouted with annoyance as the smooth, tanned skin was hidden from his eyes. The blonde was about to removed his jogging bottoms, but Sasuke had a feeling he'd regret it if he watched this happen. He cleared his throat loudly and Uzumaki-san jumped about 4 feet into the air, clutching the hem of his trousers as he spun around and blinked owlishly.

Sasuke was close to laughing.

He settled for a smirk and he trained his eyes back onto his book. Uzumaki-san just stood there, gaping. It was hilarious.

"Oi, dobe, your face could stick that way." The blonde shook the expression from his face and grinned sheepishly before the insult settled.

"Hey! I'm not a loser! Fuck you!" The blonde shouted, much louder that Sasuke thought possibly considering how small the boy was compared to him. It just goaded Sasuke even more.

"I call them as I see them, dobe." He smirked from behind the pages of his book, not even looking up from them as he spoke. He could tell that his roommate was fuming. Perhaps it wasn't wise to get off to this kind of start...but he was having so much fun!

"Argh! Teme! My name is Naruto and you can damn well call me Naruto you fucking prick!" His roommate growled, grabbing a pair of boxers and some jeans from his drawers and storming into the bathroom. He barely shut the door when Sasuke retorted.

"Alright then, Naruto. You can call me Sasuke, by the way." He smiled when he saw Naruto's face flushing red. The boy was obviously embarrassed because he had allowed a stranger to call him by his first name and without any suffixes added. "Though, I must say: "Teme" and "Fucking prick" are very imaginative names." Sasuke teased sarcastically, turning away from the bathroom door. Naruto growled and slammed it shut.

"Oh, also, Shizune said you'd show me around here, seeing as I'm new and all. I'm also in your group therapy and all of your classes." Sasuke said, fighting back a smile as he heard something clutter in the bathroom, indicating Naruto had fallen over in shock whilst putting on his trousers.

* * *

"_**The nerve of that guy! Punch him in the fucking face!" **_Kyuubi screamed in his mind. For once, Naruto was almost completely and utterly sold on Kyuubi's idea. Usually, he would drown out Kyuubi's violent nonsense...but this Sasuke guy was turning out to be quite the dickhead.

"_Ignore him, Naruto. Kyuubi and him, alright? This is probably just Sasuke's way of getting to talk to you. He's in a mental home; of course he's going to have some social issues! Remember what you used to be like? Give him the benefit of the doubt." _As always, Kyu's voice spoke of reason and understanding. Kyu sighed. _"And as for Kyuubi. He's just psychotic...in the true sense of the word."_

"_**Shut up, dick-wad!" **_Kyuubi bellowed and Naruto cringed. He didn't want another argument between them on his hands.

"Both of you shut up. I'm so not up for this." He said angrily. Immediately, the two of them ceased bickering and were quiet. He was glad for the silence because he needed some time to compose himself and be ready to take Sasuke to the cafeteria.

"Dobe," he heard Sasuke's voice on the other side of the door. He grimaced and growled under his breath at the stupid taunt. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"Yeah." It was a reflex, he used it often enough as a child so that he could protect Kyu and Kyuubi from ever being found. He heard Sasuke sniggering on the other side of the door.

Asshole.

Opening the door of the bathroom, he walked into their shared sleeping quarters and went to his bed. He straightened out the bed sheets and made everything perfectly neat before he turned to Sasuke and smiled, extending a hand. Second chances were always a good idea.

"Looks like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but you can just call me Naruto, and I'm very pleased to have a roommate." He lied effortlessly and waited for Sasuke to take his hand.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, but you can just call me Sasuke, and I'm very pleased that it's you who is my roommate." He took Naruto's hand and shook it, reeling with composed glee as he watched the colour drain from Naruto's face at his choice of words. Naruto seemed to think that Sasuke had made this slip accidentally because he soon just grinned and took a step back, taking his hand with him.

"Right, so, I guess you're hungry, right?" He said, smiling happily. Sasuke nodded and stood up, ready to leave. "Alright, we'll go to the cafeteria. It's a Saturday, so we don't have any classes today. We do have group therapy though. Today and tomorrow: each session is an hour." He explained. Sasuke nodded again, apparently absorbing this information thoroughly. Naruto hesitated. "...You want me to print a copy of my timetable? Seeing as they're identical and all..." he said. Sasuke just smirked.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll just share the one you have." He gestured to the door. "Now, let's get some food." Naruto's stomach rumbled, accenting his argument. The blonde grinned sheepishly and rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Hey guys, this is my new roommate. His name's Sasuke." He was met with silence as the girls gawked at Sasuke and the guys remained silent. Kiba and Lee were the only really loud guys and Lee was absent, probably off doing some exercise, and Kiba was busy shovelling food into his mouth to notice anything else.

Well, Naruto said that all the girls were gawking, but really it was only Ino and Sakura. Hinata was just quiet all of the time anyway, and way too shy to greet Sasuke first. Shikamaru was too tired to say anything, and Neji was too far up his own ass.

Then, finally, someone greeted Sasuke.

"Welcome to K.A.M.S, Sasuke." Gaara said, surprising everyone as he appeared behind Naruto. Naruto was used to Gaara suddenly appearing like that, so he didn't jump like he used to, but Sasuke regarded the red-head with confusion and jealously when he saw how close Gaara was in proximity to Naruto. "My name is Gaara. You will be sharing lessons with Naruto and I." He stated. Sasuke nodded in response and the two of them shook hands, though Sasuke's eyes were cold and impassive.

Naruto took a seat beside Ino and Sasuke took the one beside him. Ino and Sakura hadn't taken their eyes off of Sasuke since they'd arrived and continued to stare at him, mouths open in shock.

"Hey, Ino. You trying to catch flies?" He said sweetly and smiled, ignoring her glazed expression melt into murderous intent. "You too, Sakura?" He leant forward to look around Ino and glance at Sakura. She, too, closed her mouth and glared at him. They both raised their fists and brought them down on Naruto's head, slamming his skull onto the table. "Ow! Fuck! That actually hurt, you guys!" He shouted nursing his forehead and the back of his head where they had stricken him. "I was just joking!" He could feel a lump forming, meaning he'd have to go to see Orochimaru after his group therapy. He shivered at the thought.

Ino and Sakura didn't look even slightly apologetic as they continued to glance at Sasuke and then turn away, giggling happily to each other. Naruto grimaced and stabbed at his cereal with the spoon he held. He hated this. Normally, he found it quite annoying when Ino and Sakura would fight over him and stuff: but it's always nice to know that someone likes you, isn't it? It felt so horrible to be so easily replaced...

Lee took this moment to appear.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! My dear friends! I've had a wonderful morning! My run was so fun and youthful and Gai-sensei was in the field as well! We spent the morning doing many youthful push-ups and I've worked up such an appetite! Oh! Naruto-kun! You appear to have a new friend!" Lee gushed once he'd made his way to the table.

"Oh yeah, Lee, this is Sasuke. He's my new roommate." Naruto said, trying desperately to keep the bitterness from his voice. Next to him, Sasuke flinched as Lee extended his arm 'youthfully' into Sasuke's face. Reluctantly, Sasuke shook the appendage and smiled warily.

Over breakfast, they all got to talk to Sasuke and introduce themselves. Sasuke seemed like a nice enough guy to them, if not a bit quiet and moody, but this was behaviour that they were used to around here.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what's your favourite colour?" Ino batted her eyelashes at Sasuke who didn't look up from his food when he answered.

"Blue." The girls giggled and fell into hushed whispers for a while. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and even Hinata rolled their eyes at this. Naruto looked at Hinata, startled. She just smiled sheepishly and blushed bright red before looking away. Naruto smiled, glad that Hinata had gained a little more confidence since she'd been there.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, what's your favourite food?" Sakura's turn this time. She blinked innocently and looked to him expectantly. Just as before, Sasuke didn't look up.

"Onigiri." They giggled once more and went back to their whispering. Naruto sighed and shook his head, throwing an apologetic look to Sasuke. The girls, upon meeting him, had done the exact same thing. And he knew where it was headed next...

Their whispers became a little louder, but still not distinct. The words were harsher sounding and it was obvious that they were arguing. Finally Ino brought her head up and looked over to Sasuke confidently.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, who do you like most: Sakura or me?" She asked. This time, Sasuke looked up.

Naruto watched as Sasuke raked his either over both of them, his expression never changing. Naruto remembered when they had asked him this. He'd said Sakura and the girl had clung to his arm annoyingly for the rest of the day until he told her to go away.

"Neither of you." Sasuke said, turning back to his food once more. Both the girls' jaws fell open in shock. Naruto gulped, ready for the outburst.

"What?! I'm obviously much better-looking than Ino-pig!"

"You're one to talk, bill-board brow!"

"How could you?! Take that back, pig!"

"Make me, forehead girl!"

"What a crappy insult, you pig!"

"Oh yeah?! Well you-"

"Girls." Sasuke's voice was quiet, but so clear through their bickering. Even though he was many a decibel lower than them, he managed to be heard over their squealing high-pitched voices. They both stopped immediately and looked at him. Sasuke smirked and turned to face them.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Mwahaha! Cliff hangers are what make writing fun. If any of you read Holding Your Breath, you'll notice that I stole that line...but I'm allowed! It's my story, and I'll do what I want =P

Also, I don't have a beta reader right now: I plan on getting one soon...but yes! My point! Please don't hate me for any errors. I tried my best to find them, but if I missed any: tell me! Tell me so I can change them and not risk further embarrassment! Thanks ;)

He


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Me authoress. Me no like disclaimers. Me no own Naruto. Me bash lawyers with club.

_Authors Note:_ As promised to a few people, I managed to squeeze out a second chapter this week. Someone applaud me!  
It's sad to know that no one is going to applaud me, no matter how much I ask.  
Still! I'm really pleased with this chapter: one of the longest one's I've ever written. I hope you guys appreciate the fact that I worked so hard on this: I forgot to do some coursework and ended up in a detention because I was working on this! Can you believe that?  
In the detention, I did some more work on this.  
...Now _that's _commitment!

* * *

Naruto promptly chocked on his cereal and Lee patted his back hard to try and dislodge the food from Naruto's windpipe. After much coughing and spluttering, and a bright red face from lack of oxygen, Naruto managed to catch up his breathing and turn to stare at Sasuke in awe.

He hadn't even _considered_ Sasuke's sexuality: and now he had to share a fucking room with him!

"_Relax, kit. He won't try anything with you, we won't let him, will we Kyuubi?" _Kyu spoke in the back of his head, but he was still too stunned to respond.

"_**We won't even have to try. Who in their right mind would want to screw the kit?"**_ Kyuubi taunted. Naruto snapped back and growled, mentally and aloud to Kyuubi.

"Shut up you stupid old fox." He grumbled under his breath so that no one could really hear him.

When Naruto was awake and conscious, he was unable to fit Kyu and Kyuubi to physical forms. However, he'd had many a dream where he'd spoken to them both and they had had bodies and forms to talk to him in. When these times happened, it was usually when something big happened to Naruto. The forms that the two of them took were completely identical, save for a few minor traits. Both of them were incredibly strange creatures. They were fox-like in appearance, and both had nine huge tails swaying behind them. Their mouths, or muzzles, were surrounded by wet, black lips and decorated with rows of sharp white canines protruding from blood red gums. Both were fearsome-looking beasts, both with an aura of importance and power, and both of them were immensely massive in comparison to Naruto (who stood at an unimpressive 5ft 10in).

Kyuubi's fur was crimson, similar in colour to his gums, and his eyes were also a bright scarlet. His pupils were thin, black: animalistic. The stare alone sometimes drew fear into Naruto's heart; but when Kyuubi laughed, it was always difficult not to laugh along. Kyuubi was the more violent one, yes, but he had a much better sense of humour, too.

Kyu's eyes were blue, like Naruto's, and his pupils were like that of an ordinary human. The features of his face were less sharp and he seemed more human than Kyuubi was. His fur was off-white, perhaps even grey, and his face always supported a look of quiet optimism. Kyu spoke a lot of sense and definitely appeared much wiser than Kyuubi. That was why Naruto usually took Kyu's advice.

Both of them were incredibly protective of Naruto. They even called him their 'kit'.

"Hey, Naruto?" A poke to his head. He turned to see who the prodding appendage belonged to and was met with emerald eyes and bright pink hair.

"Sakura?" He replied, frowning in confusion.

"Sorry, you spaced out for a second there. Your roommate just stormed off..." She said as she bit her lip. Naruto looked to the seat next to him and, indeed, found it empty.

"What? Why the hell did he do that?" Naruto asked, completely perplexed. Sakura's teeth bit a little harder into her lip and she seemed slightly uncomfortable. She played with the hem of her skirt.

"Well, when he told us that he was, um, well, g-g-gay," she swallowed hard "you sort of spaced out for a second and I think he took it offensively..." Naruto mentally cursed his own stupidity.

"Ah crap. Did you see where he went?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Looked like he was heading back to your room." Ino suggested, sipping some apple juice. Naruto thanked her before running out of the cafeteria to find his roommate.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what had come over him.

He'd told these new people that he was gay because he absolutely hated it when girls fawned over him like that. Next thing he knew, he'd been gauging Naruto for his reaction. The guy had seemed incredibly uncomfortable with it all and Sasuke snapped.

Why the hell did he care what the stupid blonde thought? He didn't give a crap if his sleeping arrangements were going to be awkward. He didn't give a crap if his brother didn't come back to get him soon. He didn't give a crap if he never got better. He didn't give a crap if anyone judged him. He didn't give a crap.

So why, in God's name, did he give a crap?!

He'd somehow made it to his room; the corridor system wasn't that difficult to memorize. Sasuke was smart: he knew how to do things on his own. He opened the door angrily and sat on his bed, fuming silently. After brooding for a few minutes, he heard hurried footsteps along the corridor, headed for his room.

He straightened out his expression, put on his mask. He would not let anyone know that this event had gotten to him. This mask of stoicism was perfect: nothing could seep through. There was a quiet 'rattle' as the door opened.

"Sasuke?" His roommate appeared in the doorway and looked to him, concern in his eyes. Sasuke just nodded and picked up the book he had been reading earlier that morning.

"You alright?" The blonde asked, trying to get a response from him. Sasuke just nodded again, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Um, okay. Right. Well, group therapy is in an hour. Do you want to come to the TV room? There's a TV...and a...couch...and stuff..." Naruto frowned as he said this out loud, realising, it seemed, that the TV room wasn't actually that great.

"I'm fine here, thanks." Sasuke said coldly. He noticed Naruto flinch at the tone and almost felt a little bad. Almost.

"O-Oh. Okay, cool...right..." Naruto drifted off again, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, having hoped that Naruto would leave so that he could take off this mask and just get fucking angry.

Naruto walked to his bed and sat down, staring intently at Sasuke. Both of them were silent: Sasuke pretending to read his book and Naruto just staring. Sasuke felt the anger rise in him when he noticed that Naruto wasn't going to stop staring at him. He was about to explode when his roommate spoke.

"It's cool, you know. You being gay." Sasuke felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, but he refused to show Naruto this relief. He looked up from his book, feigning confusion.

"What are you on about, dobe?" Sasuke said, keeping his voice a little less cold than before, but still cold enough so that Naruto wouldn't notice the difference. Something in his pride wouldn't let Naruto know that he'd hurt it. In response to Sasuke, Naruto smiled.

"Nothing, don't worry." His light-hearted smile made Sasuke want to join in with him. Did the blonde have this effect on everyone?

"Tch. Dobe." Sasuke said, letting himself smirk as he turned back to his book. There was another small silence before Naruto broke it again.

"I can see a mask from a mile off, Sasuke." The blonde said in a serious tone that Sasuke just knew was out of character for him. The words shocked Sasuke: how had Naruto known? "You don't have to be fake around me; I just want you to know that." He smiled so kindly, it almost melted Sasuke's icy cold heart. "I just want to tell you that I'm always here if you need me. I'll be your friend no matter what." At this, the blonde broke into a ridiculously huge grin that, on anyone else, would just look retarded. On Naruto, however, it just brought out his flair and enthusiasm. Sasuke found himself closing his book and turning to face the blonde.

"Tch, dobe. You're such a girl." He smirked and Naruto's grin fell, replaced with childish anger. The blonde threw a pillow, aimed for Sasuke's face, but Sasuke dodged it as he laughed at Naruto's antics.

Both of them knew at that moment that they were going to be very good friends.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that was so abrupt that, had Sasuke been anyone else, he would have jumped. Naruto just looked up from his homework and rose to answer the door, running a hand through his hair. Sasuke sat still, trying effortlessly not to show the obvious shock he had felt.

The door made a swift swishing sound as it opened, revealing the nurse that had greeted Sasuke on the day he had arrived. Her name, as he recalled, was Shifune.

"Oh, Hi Shizune-sama."

Or Shizune. Whatever.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Naruto asked, smiling pleasantly. Sasuke had had no idea that Naruto could be so, well, polite. In the doorway, Shizune returned the smile and held out her hand. In the palm of her hand sat two little white pills.

"It's time for your meds. Also, just to remind you, group therapy is in 20 minutes. Don't be late!" She laughed and playfully tapped Naruto's nose before handing him the pills and a cup of water. He downed the pills together and then smiled widely at Shizune before handing back the cup.

"Of course we won't be late, Shizune-sama!" Naruto laughed and Shizune seemed to realise, for the first time that Sasuke was in the room with them. She looked over to him and smiled kindly as she raised her hand and waved slightly.

"Hi there, Sasuke-kun. How are you getting on?" She asked, all smiles.

"I'm fine, thank you." He nodded back, rather than smiling, because that just wasn't something he did often. It was a foreign gesture: a smile; he saved them for special occasions.

"Good, that's good." She paused, biting her lip whilst seeming to contemplate something. "Your brother told us that you knew some of the men in the adults section of K.A.M.S." She said. Sasuke paled and broke their eye contact.

"Yeah...I know a couple..." He said, almost shivering as he remembered their faces. The two of them had been friends with Itachi when Sasuke was just a kid. Seeing as both of them had been incredibly insane, it was no wonder that Sasuke hadn't gotten on great with them.

"If you ever want to see them, just say and we can arrange it." She smiled brightly before patting Naruto on the shoulder and excusing herself, leaving the two boys in an uncomfortable silence. After a while, Naruto seemed to be taking it hard and decided to break it.

"You know other people here?" He asked, incredulous, as he stared at Sasuke intently. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple as he turned to face the other boy.

"Yeah. Old friends of my brothers. They were admitted here 5 years ago, together." He paused, for dramatic effect. "I can only hope that I will never have to see either of them again..." Naruto frowned and was about to ask why when he glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Awwh, crap! We're gonna be late! Hurry Sasuke, let's go!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and yanked him gracelessly off of the bed and tried to drag him to the door.

"Dobe! I never, _ever_ rush!" Shouted Sasuke as he wrenched his wrist from Naruto's grip and began to walk casually behind the blonde. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke-teme! If we're late, I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try, dobe."

"TEME!"

* * *

"Naruto! You're late!" A man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was sitting in a chair in the midst of a circle of other chairs. Judging from him and the other people around him, who were all sitting down, one could deduce that he was of an average height. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans, no shoes, but white socks. Sasuke was perplexed.

"Ah! Sorry, Iruka-sensei! We lost track of the time..." Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, which, Sasuke noticed, seemed to be a habit of his.

"We...?" The man, 'Iruka-sensei' apparently, seemed to notice Sasuke's existence for the first time. He smiled kindly, an expression that Sasuke was now beginning to grow used to. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke noticed there was a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. He didn't look ugly with it at all, no; it was quite an endearing feature. Iruka seemed like a nice guy, from what Sasuke could tell.

"Oh! You must be Uchiha-kun, Naruto's new roommate!" Iruka said, his smile broadening. Sasuke nodded yes and followed Naruto to the ring of seats, taking one next to the blonde. There was a brief moment where Sasuke introduced himself to Iruka and Iruka to him before they began group therapy, during which, Sasuke told the man to call him 'Sasuke'. He didn't want to be called Uchiha-kun here.

"Alright, shall we get start-" Iruka began just before the door opened abruptly and, standing in the doorway, stood a boy around their age with blood-red hair and pale skin: though not as pale as Sasuke's. It was Gaara, the kid from the cafeteria.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Iruka displayed a sheepish smile and laughed awkwardly, flourishing his hands to Gaara who stood emotionless as he watched the Sensei behaving like an idiot. "Everyone: Gaara here is going to be joining our group therapy because he, erm, didn't get on well with his other group."

Everyone's eyes turned to the door to stare at Gaara in awe. No one _ever_ got to switch group therapy... Sasuke could tell Naruto was about to ask Gaara why, but the boy seemed to know what Naruto was going to say and beat him to it.

"I was moved because I attempted to hack off Temari's finger." Gaara said, emotionless as ever. Sasuke noticed that every single person in the room's faces paled considerably. It seemed that Gaara was being serious.

"Erm...thank you for that, Gaara." Iruka said, eyeing the kid warily. Gaara nodded and took a seat the other side of Naruto, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Iruka to begin the therapy.

Iruka hadn't taken his gaze off of Gaara since he'd turned up, but he quickly snapped out of it. With a shake of his head, he turned to the group and smiled.

"Alright, we all know how group therapy goes around here, but Sasuke doesn't. We'll leave him out for today since he doesn't understand: but come Monday, we'll all make sure to include him." Iruka smiled at Sasuke who just seemed confused and utterly bored. "Uh, Sakura! Would you please begin?"

The little blob of pink hair smiled and nodded, rising from her chair. She looked around the circle and met eyes with Sasuke, blushing instantly. Beside him, Sasuke felt Naruto tense and noticed that his hands were clenched into fists. He tore his gaze from Sakura, who looked away bashfully, and tried to figure out what was wrong with his roommate.

"Well," Sakura began, twiddling her fingers in much the same fashion that Hinata seemed to. "The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week was that this really cool guy turned up here. A-And I think I'm f-falling in lo-" She was cut off by Iruka who held up his hand to her whilst regarding Naruto with concern.

Sasuke followed the Sensei's stare and noticed that Naruto was absolutely fuming. He was staring at his feet, fists clenched by his sides and Sasuke could hear him clench and unclench his jaw.

"Naruto?" He asked, leaning forward to try and glimpse the face obscured by a mop of blonde hair. Naruto suddenly looked up, feigning calmness. Sasuke frowned slightly, knowing it was an obvious mask, but saying nothing.

"I'm fine." Naruto all but spat out. It was painfully obvious that he was angry, but Sasuke had a feeling that he didn't want Sakura to know that. Seeing as the pink-haired girl was so dense, it was a foolproof plan on Naruto's part.

"Uhh..." Iruka struggled to break the tense atmosphere but was saved by the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, signalling that the next person had risen. It was Ino.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I've made a breakthrough." She grinned devilishly and everyone in the room made a classic face-palm action, Iruka included. Sasuke just frowned in confusion.

"A breakthrough?" He asked.

"Oh, teme! You had to fucking ask..." Naruto grumbled beside him. Sasuke knew at this moment that he had made a terrible mistake.

"Yes!" Screamed the blonde girl, punching the air enthusiastically before freezing and turning around abruptly. There was a long pause as she stared at the wall behind her before turning back around and acting like nothing had happened. "I've made a breakthrough! I've know all of my life that the government is tracking each and every one of us! AND NOW I HAVE PROOF!" She bellowed, causing everyone to groan and cover their ears.

"Every goddamn week..." Someone muttered. It seemed to be the guy with the spiky black hair, pulled into a ponytail and draped lazily over a chair.

"Oh, every time you laugh! But this time! OH! This time it's for real!" Ino shouted triumphantly as she reached into her pocket. Sasuke was definitely regretting asking now...

From her pocket, Ino produced a small model figure of a bunny: possibly something one would get free in a Kinder Egg. She placed it in her palm and gazed at it sceptically. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"This," She said "Is a government spy. It was sent to make sure that we all behave and conform! This, my friends, is PROOF that we are being targeted..."

She carried on talking, but Sasuke just sat there and didn't listen. She had seemed so normal that morning...he guessed he was going to have to get used to the unexpected if he was going to be staying here.

"...and that is why we must always always _always _flush the toilet six times." Ino concluded, sitting back down and pocketing the small rabbit once more.

"Alright! Next please!" Iruka said hurriedly, desperate to change the subject. There was a boy with long silky brown hair who stood up this time. Sasuke recognised him from the cafeteria, but hadn't been properly introduced. Naruto sensing Sasuke's confusion, whispered to him:

"Neji." Sasuke nodded in thanks and sat back, starting to get used to this routine.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I realised something..." Neji began, looking deadly serious. Iruka looked up in amazement, as did a few other people. Sasuke could see hope in their eyes.

"Has he finally come to terms with his illness?" Someone whispered.

"I don't know...we can only hope." Another voice answered. Sasuke was interested and looked to this Neji character with curiosity.

"I've realised that, not only am I the best-looking man in this establishment; I'm also the most important." He was being completely serious and a lot of people sighed and shook their heads. Neji nodded, smiling smugly, and then took his seat again. Iruka rolled his eyes and signalled for the next person to talk.

"YOSH! How youthful of me to me fourth to stand and talk to you all! It brings tears of joy to my eyes when I see you listening so intently to me! I thank you all my friends, for being so supportive of me and being here for me in my times of need." The boy, dressed entirely in green spandex, had risen with great force, knocking his chair down in the process. He was crying as he spoke. Such was Rock Lee. "The most interesting thing that has happened to me since last week is that I went for a youthful run with Gai-sensei and we did an amazing amount of youthful push-ups! I feel so young and free when I am with Gai-sensei! Oh! I want to go for another run right now!" Before the boy could bound out of the room, Iruka stood up and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, forcing him down into the chair he'd put back into its original position. Lee grinned and gave the man a thumbs up, ignoring his exasperated sigh.

"Shikamaru: go." Iruka said, sitting back down and looking completely exhausted. Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It had only been 10 minutes. Group therapy was supposed to last an hour.

"Tch." The boy with the spiky ponytail stood up and yawned, stretching, before talking. "The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I saw a cloud in the shape of a flower." He poked his little finger into his ear and sat back down again. So far, he was Sasuke's favourite.

"Alright...Hinata?" Iruka asked happily. Everyone knew that this Hinata girl was cripplingly shy: Sasuke deduced that the change in tone was supposed to encourage her.

"Hinata?" She said, as she stood up. "The m-most interesting thing that's happened t-to me s-since last w-week is th-that I s-spoke to a new p-person..." She drifted off, blushing fiercely when she was met with a bunch of compliments and congratulations. The girl sat back down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Who d'ya talk to, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, smiling joyfully at her.

"Wh-Who d'ya talk to, Hinata-chan?" She stuttered, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, but still smiling back anyway. "I-I have a n-new p-personal psychologist since D-Dr. Jiraiya q-quit last m-month. H-His name is D-D-Dr. K-Kabuto." She smiled meekly and met eyes with Naruto and then Iruka who both gave her sincere smiles.

"That's great Hinata! We're all very proud of you!" Iruka said cheerfully before asking the next person to stand. "Kiba, you're up." He said, turning to the boy beside Sasuke with the wild brown hair and tattoo's on each cheek. The boy was eating something, but he quickly swallowed it before standing up.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is tha-" All of a sudden, Kiba stopped talking, poising his nose in the air. He gave a short sniff, followed by a longer one, and then focused his nose to his left, pinpointing Sasuke. "You're new." He stated simply and with distaste.

"We met in the cafeteria earlier..." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Yeah, but you're new. And you're too close to Naruto." Kiba growled. Actually growled, like a dog! He was about to pounce on Sasuke, he could tell! But Naruto stood up and patted Kiba on the head, gently pushing him back in his chair. Silently, he told Sasuke to move up a seat, next to Gaara, and then he took Sasuke's seat, putting distance between Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba was oblivious as he purred while Naruto stroked his head.

Once Kiba was subdued, Naruto stood up and smiled broadly seeing as it was now his turn.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I got my first roommate," His smile transformed into a wolfish grin and he winked at Sasuke "and he's actually an alright guy." Naruto chuckled and sat back down, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha grumbled and shrugged the arm away before smirking playfully at the blonde and elbowing him in the ribs. Naruto grinned back and punched him childishly on the arm.

The rest of the circle was completely silent. Everyone was in awe at how _comfortable_ they were together after only knowing each other for a matter of hours. It was weird, and everyone could feel how strong their friendship was just by observing. This was something else...

The two boys noticed the sudden tension and immediately looked away from each other, embarrassed. Gaara, obviously hating this, stood up and cleared his throat.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I ate the spider in my room." Ino and Sakura screamed in disgust and everyone else, apart from Naruto, just grimaced. Naruto looked over to Gaara and, because he understood Gaara more than anyone else did, he said:

"Gaara...I'm so sorry..." Standing up, he made his way over to Gaara and patted the boy's shoulder. Gaara rubbed his temple.

"I tried so hard not to eat him...Tyranospidusrex... He's been rooming with me since I got here..." Gaara seemed genuinely upset and Naruto pulled him into a hug while everyone else just looked away, not sure how to react. In the end, they decided to just do nothing and let the boys work it out themselves.

After a good ten minutes of hugging, they let go and the rest of the session could continue.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, it's time to tell you the task for today!" Iruka said, walking up to the black board at the back of the room. Sasuke looked to Naruto for clarification but the blonde just smiled and nodded towards the board where Iruka was writing. With a final flourish, the man stood back and let them read:

'Getting to know each other really well!'

"Sounds cheesy, Iruka-sensei." Naruto deadpanned. Iruka carried on smiling, though a vein in his temple was popping. He ignored Naruto and pulled out a hat with little pieces of paper in it.

"Okay, one at a time, come and get a piece of paper. Don't show anyone else what's on the paper. The rules of this activity are that 1) you must guess who the statement is about before next session and 2) you are not allowed to talk to anyone about what is on your paper: understood?" Iruka asked, smiling. There were nods of agreement around the circle and Iruka grinned. "Good! Now! Come on up!"

And so they did.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Just tell me what's on your paper!"

"No, dobe."

"Why not!"

"It's against the rules, dobe."

"Ahh, you're no fun!" Naruto pouted and flopped onto his bed, clutching the little piece of paper in his hand. He opened it and looked:

_I can get really angry, but I never show anyone__._

Now, that could just be anybody!

"_**C'mon, kit, it's not that hard. Just work it out!"**_

"_Leave him alone, Kyuubi. He'll figure it out."_

Just how the hell did Kyu and Kyuubi know and not him? This was ridiculous! Absurd! ...Erm...

"Sasuke, help me! I can't figure it out!" He whined, thrusting his face into his pillow. He heard Sasuke laughing and up and un-buried his head to glare at the pale boy on the bed across from him.

"No way, dobe. It's late. We should go to sleep." Sasuke said, beginning to strip his clothes.

They had spent a long time in the TV room after group therapy and it was no getting close to lights-out. It seemed that Sasuke was used to early nights if he thought this was late.

"Hey! Teme! Don't just get undressed so casually in my presence!" Naruto screamed just as Sasuke was pulling down his trousers. Said boy just snickered and carried on, eventually in just his boxers.

"You're too sensitive, dobe. Just get your little jammies on and go to bed." Naruto growled at the boy as he climbed into bed and turned off his bedside lamp. Naruto decided that, if Sasuke was going to do it, he might as well too. He stripped off his clothes, apart from his boxers, and also climbed into bed. He was just about to turn off the light when he saw Sasuke's bit of paper on the bedside.

Sneakily, Naruto reached for the paper. Just as he was about to grasp it, a pale hand stopped his from moving any further.

"I don't like cheating, dobe." Sasuke hissed, throwing Naruto's hand away.

"Aah! Sasuke! You're no fun!" Naruto pouted. He only felt his anger grow stronger when he heard the Uchiha's condescending laugh once again.

"You're a broken record, dobe. Go to sleep, you're annoying."

Naruto was about to retort when a pillow was thrown into his face. He sighed, admitting defeat for now and sank back into the comforts of his bed, sighing as he relaxed.

"Okay, night, Sasuke-teme."

"Night, dobe."

Yeah, having a roommate was alright.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** I owned Naruto once. I won the rights to it in a game of poker. I was incredibly happy for the 5 minutes that I owned Naruto; but the others soon found out that I had cheated and promptly began to beat me to a pulp until I finally gave Naruto back. I am now, sadly, Naruto-less.

_Author's Note:_ Hello there!  
I'm only a day late, so don't you be getting all angry-like! It was literally a one-time thing. I was nursing a severe hangover all day and forgot to upload this chapter: but it's here now! And I aim to have Chapter 5 ready for Friday.  
I had an amazing Valentine's day. My friends and I had a Mexican night. We had sombreros, ponchos, a piñata and lots and lots of tequila. Yeah, that's the life of the 'Single Ladies' where I'm from: we get completely wrecked.  
-Cough- Moving on! Slight bit of lemon in this chapter: but it's all in good spirits. If you don't like the kinky stuff: just don't read it ;)

* * *

"_Ugh! S-Sasu...ke!" Naruto gasped, clutching Sasuke's shoulders and digging his blunt nails into the porcelain skin. Sasuke grunted in response and ground his hips into Naruto's causing friction of the most beautiful kind._

_They're bare skin was slick and wet with perspiration: the air was thick with lust. Naruto let out mewls and whines of pleasure as Sasuke ran his fingers down a broad chest and tweaked a dusty nipple playfully._

"_N-Naruto. F-Face the wall." Sasuke managed to growl, pulling away from the blonde beauty for a moment and turned him to face the wall of their bedroom. Naruto obliged and let himself be turned, looking over his shoulder and meeting Sasuke's lust-filled gaze through half-mast eyelids. He blinked slowly, long blonde eyelashes grazing his cheekbones. Sasuke gulped and shivered with anticipation._

_He licked his lips and found himself with a handful of Naruto's ass cheek. Sensuously, he massaged it and smirked when Naruto let out an indignant but pleasure-filled noise. Slowly and carefully, he eventually managed to distract Naruto enough to place the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. The blonde tensed and Sasuke leant forward, gently nipping the shell of Naruto's ear and suddenly feeling a lot more in control._

"_Relax, Naruto. You'll love it." He whispered. Naruto shivered and moaned slightly, sending Sasuke's heart pulsing and blood rushing to his straining member. When he felt the smaller boy relax, Sasuke slowly pushed himself in, groaning as the tight heat surrounded him._

_Soon, he was at a steady pace. He thrust into Naruto, gently at first, but getting deeper and faster each time. When Naruto let out a scream, he knew he was in the exact right position. He slammed in that particular direction, abusing Naruto's prostate thoroughly. _

"_Ah! Sasu...Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his hands clawing desperately at the wall for support. Sasuke reached a hand around the blonde's waist to roughly massage his own errection while his other traced long fingers up Naruto's arm and then enveloped Naruto's hand. He laced their fingers and Naruto held on tight. Sasuke's breathing was becoming more and more erratic with every thrust. He was getting close to the edge._

"_Nggh! Sasu...ke! I'm gonna-" Naruto's grip on his hand tightened as the blonde came hard, shouting a mangled version of Sasuke's name. Sasuke still wasn't quite there and delivered more thrusts, trying desperately to come quickly, knowing that Naruto's prostate would feel sore and abused right now rather than causing any pleasure to the blonde. _

_Naruto looked over his shoulder and Sasuke stared into those deep cerulean eyes as he pounded into the boy, leaning forward to claim those pouty lips._

_Suddenly, Naruto's tongue darted from his lips and licked Sasuke's cheek. Only...the boy's tongue was about 3 feet long and dripping with saliva. On closer inspection, this wasn't Naruto at all, but a lizard._

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Uchiha Sasuke ended up waking up in bed with a tent in his boxers and a small fetish for geckos.

I mean, what?

Sasuke blinked profusely at his crotch and noticed that his morning wood was incredibly apparent even with the bed sheets covering it. Had he been anyone else, he would have blushed from embarrassment. Glancing to the left, he attempted to see if Naruto was awake and, to his joy and relief, the blonde was still snoring away.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and turned to the bathroom door just a few metres away. Swiftly, but with consideration for the strain in his boxers, he clambered, with grace, out of his bed and made it through the bathroom door, shutting it behind him. He locked it, just to be safe.

Now, he had to figure out how to drown out the noise...Drown being the operative word. He smirked cunningly at the shower and turned the faucet on, water beginning to drizzle from the shower head. He stripped off his boxers and threw them to the side before climbing under the light stream of water.

Once inside, the water simply hit his lower ribcage and he scowled.

'_My stupid brother couldn't even be bothered to send me to a decent mental hospital?'_ he thought angrily, but soon corrected himself. If he hadn't been sent here, he never would have met Naruto. The younger Uchiha smirked, the expression only widening when visions of the blonde flushed and sweaty, pleading for more, came to his mind. His sick, sick little mind.

The shower cubicle was so small that when he pushed his arm out to brace himself against the wall, most of his forearm came into contact with the cold tiling. He growled and tried to move backwards so as to get some more room for his arm, but his back and ass met the wall also. There was no hope: he and Naruto would never be able to have sex in this shower.

Growling, he glared up at the shower head, seeing as he didn't have anyone else to blame it on right now, and turned up the heat in the shower. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. The flow of water had increased by now, hopefully enough to drown out the sounds of what he was about to do.

Without further adieu, Sasuke gripped his errection and began to pump it in a methodical manner. He felt the pleasure coursing through his veins and his knee's felt a little weak. Deciding to throw away his pride, just once, he braced himself on the wall with his entire forearm, his hand clenched into a fist. He bent over slightly to accommodate to this new way of standing, causing his head to fall under the water coming from the shower head and his hair soon became wet from the water and sweat.

He closed his eyes, picturing the most erotic scene he could think of.

"_Ugh! Sa...su...ke!" Naruto mewled as he crawled towards Sasuke provocatively on all fours. The thin scars on either cheek and the light made the blonde look like a small fox. He wore a black ribbon around his neck with a little golden bell attached, making a small jingle every time the boy moved. Naruto sat down on the bed, his hands together and between his spread legs. He glowed with sweat and smelled like sex. Sasuke had managed to place a pair of cat ears on the blonde's head, making him look even more like a cute little fox. With a smile, he got up and turned around, once again on all fours, displaying his rear to Sasuke. Sasuke's heart raced a million miles a second as he eyed the blonde before him. "Sasuke," he said "I want you inside of me."_

And that was all he needed.

"N-Naru-to!" He shouted hoarsely to the floor, his brow creased and his knee's failing entirely to keep him upright. He balanced himself on the wall with his arms and watched as his seed was washed down the drain.

"Yeah?" A voice, not his, speaking from outside the bathroom door. Naruto.

_Shit._

"Uhh..." Sasuke quickly turned off the shower, frantically searching for a towel to wrap around his waist. Once he felt sufficiently covered, he came up with an excuse. "I just remembered that I forgot to bring clothes with me into here. Would you possibly get me some?" He blabbed quickly, trying to throw Naruto off of what had actually happened.

"...Okay!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke sighed with relief when he heard the blonde walking around the room and shuffling through drawers. He was grateful that his roommate was an idiot.

Casting a look around the room to make sure he hadn't left any evidence of his previous endeavours, Sasuke noted that his boxers were on the floor. What the hell was he supposed to do with his laundry? Shizune hadn't covered that...

"Hey, Naruto?" He asked. He received a cute little 'Yeah?' as a response. "What should I do with my laundry?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about that. There's a laundry room at the end of the hall. We've got a basket in my cupboard, so just throw whatever needs washing in there and we'll go wash it at the end of the day."

"Why the end of the day?" Sasuke asked, noting that this statement made no logical sense to him whatsoever.

"Oh, Sunday is my, well, our laundry day. Each room has a certain day and time in which they can go and do their laundry. It's weird, I know, but that's just K.A.M.S for you I gue-" Naruto suddenly stopped talking and Sasuke flinched, thinking that perhaps Naruto had found something incriminating or maybe even figured out what he had been doing in the bathroom. After a while, Naruto spoke up again. "S-Sorry...just remembered that you're naked. It's a little weird talking to someone when they're naked."

Face palm.

Thank the lord that his roommate was an idiot. Thank the freakin' lord.

"Well, dobe, get me some clothes and then we can go grab something to eat." ...Did he just say 'grab something to eat'? Since when did Uchiha Sasuke use such commoner talk? Naruto laughed in the midst of his mini self-evaluation and Sasuke snapped out of it, walking to the door.

"Alright, teme. I'll leave your clothes outside the bathroom door. I'll step outside while you get them." How considerate of the dobe. He heard the soft 'click' of the door being closed and stepped into the room to pick up his clothes. He eyed the pile sceptically but was pleasantly surprised. It seemed that, even though he certainly didn't show it, Naruto wasn't quite as fashionably retarded as he made himself out to be.

* * *

"_He was masturbating."_

"_**Wanking."**_

"_Jacking off." _Kyu giggled, Naruto scowled.

"_**Helping Mr. Happy."**_

"_Bashing the Bishop."_

"_**Answering the Boner-phone."**_

"_Scratching the cat pole."_

"_**Visiting ol' Papa smurf."**_

"_Lightsaber practice with Captain Solo!"_

"_**LIZARD MILKING!" **_Both Kyu and Kyuubi laughed ferociously and Naruto felt a vein in his temple pop. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before hissing almost inaudibly under his breath:

"If you two don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to disown you and hope that you will shrivel up and die in my brain." He was met with silence and he grinned triumphantly before the two foxes burst into laughter again. Kyu tried to be more considerate, but Kyuubi was outright laughing his stupid face off.

"_**Haha, relax, kit. It's a natural thing for teenage boys!"**_ He spluttered through his laughter. Kyu managed to regain composure.

"_Sorry, kit. I just couldn't help it."_ Naruto didn't stop scowling, but responded to them anyway.

"It's not funny, so both of you shut up. I think I would know if my own roommate was jerking off in the shower: the water isn't that loud you know." He frowned and leant against the door, waiting for Sasuke to say that he could go back in.

"_**Kit, Kyu and I can see and smell 10 times better than you: we know when a kid is playing with himself in the shower."**_ Naruto grimaced.

"You sound like you're talking from experience." In response to that, Kyuubi grinned maliciously and Kyu looked away, blushing with embarrassment. "Y-You..." Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "You bastards! You told me we weren't looking!"

"Naruto? You can come in now." Sasuke's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes, directing the look at the idiots in his mind.

"We'll continue this later." He growled before opening the door and bidding Sasuke a good morning.

* * *

It was generally a quiet day at K.A.M.S. Breakfast had been uneventful, aside from Sakura and Ino practically falling into Sasuke's lap and pretending it was an accident. Naruto was pretty sure that Sakura might have even managed to get a handful of Uchiha ass.

Naruto slumped deeper into the cushions of the couch he was sitting on in the TV room as Ino and Sakura fought over the remote.

"I want to watch my soap opera!" Ino shouted, glaring daggers at the girl with pink hair.

"Not everyone in this room is going to want to watch that crap!" Sakura retorted. Shikamaru, sat beside Ino, sighed and looked longingly out of the window. Normally, the boy would watch the clouds passing through the sky but, seeing as it was getting quite late now, there wasn't a single cloud to be watched. Ino dared to look at him angrily.

"Quit your sighing, you lazy ass." She growled politely. Sasuke, sitting next to Naruto, shook his head and deemed the situation boring and annoying. He simply watched what was already on the television, some crappy show about ninja's.

Soon, Sakura and Ino seemed to notice that Sasuke wasn't paying either of them any attention and simply sat and watched the show already on. It turned into quite a relaxing evening, so when Shizune turned up and told them off to shove off back to their rooms, they were all groaning in disappointment, hating the idea of Monday.

Once back in their room, Sasuke decided to clear up what was going to be happening tomorrow, seeing as it would be his first week-day in the establishment.

"Oh, right. Well, on Monday, we have English, Math and Art class. We only have 3 classes a day because the second half of the day is spent in meetings with our personal psychologists. I suppose Shizune told you who yours would be?" Naruto asked, turning around to greet Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke wracked his brain, knowing that Shizune had mentioned something, but no name springing to mind.

"Umm, Kunanshi? Kumanshi? Kishimoto?" Sasuke tried each name, but all of them sounded hideously wrong on his tongue. He frowned and tried to think harder, whereas Naruto simply chuckled.

"You have Dr. Kakashi. He's a nice guy: I used to have him before Dr. Orochimaru." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up and met eyes with the blonde.

"Why did you have to get a different psychologist?" The raven-haired wonder asked curiously.

"Ah, Dr. Orochimaru was hired especially for me. He specialises in adolescents that can hear voices in their heads." Naruto said, still smiling quite diligently.

"Wow, hired just for you? You must be pretty special, dobe." He teased before sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking off his socks as he got ready for bed.

"Yeah, just for me. I'm his only patient as well. I mean, Dr. Kakashi see's you, Gaara and Sakura. Dr. Iruka see's Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino. Neji, Hinata and Lee all share Dr. Kabuto." Naruto sounded like he felt rejected and disowned, left out: lonely. Sasuke could sympathise. "I'm the only person who see's Dr. Orochimaru." Sasuke noted how irritable Naruto sounded when he spoke about his doctor. It was obvious that Naruto held a strong dislike towards the man.

"You sound like you don't like Orochimaru." It wasn't a question and Naruto knew it. He looked up, managing a small smile.

"We don't really see eye to eye, me and him." He said simply, trying not to give too much away. He knew what would happen if he did.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hey, dobe. Get up."

Poke. Kick. Kick. Shove.

"Dobe! Get up! I don't want to be late to class, but I don't know where the hell I'm going!" Sasuke shouting, stomping on the blonde's chest with the force of an angry fire-breathing dragon.

Hell, if Naruto could give Sasuke any element, it would be fire. His gaze was cold sometimes, yes, but there was always an underlying burning passion behind those onyx orbs.

"Alright, teme! Jeez! Give a guy a break!" He threw off his bed sheets, picked up some clothes, and then stalked to the bathroom to change.

Once in the bathroom, he managed a quick glance into the mirror. Is that seriously what his hair looked like?

When was the last time Naruto had looked into a mirror...?

"_It's been a while, huh, kit?" _Kyu said wisely. In his mind, Naruto found himself standing before the two mythical beings. How this was, he had no idea. He had never been before the two of them when he was fully awake... It was strange. Naruto had been feeling closer to the two foxes lately and supposed this was just something he would have to be getting used to.

Kyu gently ruffled his Naruto's hair with a quick swish of a tail.

"Yeah..." Naruto said to them. He wasn't saying this aloud in the bathroom: this was simply just for Kyu and Kyuubi to hear.

"_**You've grown up. You look more like us now."**_ Kyuubi told him, a small smile donning his thick muzzle. Naruto brought a hand to his cheek, tracing over the thin scars decorating his face. He hated those scars: they reminded him of nothing but trouble.

"I guess..." He said in reply to Kyuubi. It was true. The scars looked like little whiskers and he was sure that his pupils were more animalistic now, sharp like a cat's eye.

"_In answer to your first thought: no. Your hair doesn't always look like that." _Kyu smiled kindly and Naruto chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, taming the unruly spikes.

"I'm different now..." Was all he could think to say. The foxes before him nodded and he felt himself being enveloped in a furry mass of tail. Both Kyu and Kyuubi were offering their comforts to him.

He thought back to the last image of himself that he could remember. Naruto was met with an image of himself with two huge white bandages on either side of his face. His hair was just as unruly as he had just seen it now, but he was a lot younger. It was obviously just a few months after he'd gotten the scars. Just a few months since he'd been in K.A.M.S...

He breathed out heavily, trying to dispel the negative thoughts currently swarming in his brain. He felt unfocused and tired all of a sudden. Naruto blinked hard and found himself back in the bathroom, his reflection reflecting how he was feeling inside. He had no desire to pretend everything was alright right now.

"Sasuke?" He said as he walked out of the bathroom. Said Uchiha was sitting on his bed, tapping on the side impatiently as he waited for Naruto to come out. On hearing his name, Sasuke jumped up and moved towards the door, but Naruto stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke looked confused, but turned to meet the blonde's usually bright eyes. However, once he was facing Naruto, he noticed that the usual shine was clouded: it was bizarre.

"Does my hair always look like this?" The blonde asked, completely serious. Sasuke was beyond confused.

"Erm, no, not always..." He said, reaching forward to place his hand among blonde locks, taming the especially crazy spikes. It was a strange gesture, considering they were so newly acquainted, but Sasuke couldn't help but realise how comfortable it felt touching the blonde in such a manner. He knew that he wanted to do it again. "But you should know that. You're the one that owns this hair." Sasuke smiled softly as he reluctantly removed his hand.

"I haven't looked in the mirror for 12 years..." Naruto looked away, ashamed. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"12 years? You haven't looked in the mirror since you were 4? Why?" Too many questions at once, he knew, but Naruto could choose which ones he wanted to answer.

"I don't like my face. The scars are ugly." Naruto admitted. Sasuke sure as hell didn't like this sad Naruto. He wanted the stupid dobe to have his stupid dobe-ish grin plastered back onto his stupid dobe-ish face. Without even realising that he was doing it, he stroked Naruto's cheek with the hand he had free, since Naruto was still gripping his other wrist.

"Your face is fine, dobe. Just fine..." Oh god, what was he doing? He could feel himself leaning forward, gazing at those pretty pouty lips. Oh god, he was going to kiss the dobe! No, Body! Bad Body: stop trying to kiss the blonde! Stop! This was _not_ good.

Thankfully, there was a sudden knock at the door and the two of them sprang apart quickly.

"Sasuke? Naruto? You have class soon, just thought I should remind you!" Shizune chimed happily from behind the wooden door. Naruto shook his head fiercely, clearing any remaining doubts or worries. His eyes became much clearer and his smile was back. Sasuke was thankful.

"Okay, Shizune-sama!" Naruto called. Sasuke felt a little embarrassed, thinking that perhaps Naruto was now going to yell at him for trying to kiss him. However, the cutest, densest, blonde in the building turned to him with a brilliant smile and just said:

"Let's go, roomie!" Sasuke smirked and whacked the boy upside the head playfully.

"Dobe." He teased, but he was full of relief just knowing that Naruto was going to be okay.


	5. V

Disclaimer:

You know the drill, kids.

_Authors Note:_ -Phew- It's been a heck of a long...two days...two days? Is that it?! Jeez! Well, I've managed to pull an amazing feat and have written, for your reading pleasure, Chapter 5.  
Yeah. I'm awesome.  
-Sigh- I might have cancer; doesn't that just suck something awful? I'd rather be uncancerous, thank you very much (and yes, I know uncancerous isn't a word. This was my attempt at wit.)  
Well, without further adieu, here's Chapter 5 =D

* * *

"Morning, Gaara!" Naruto hollered cheerfully upon entering a somewhat dull classroom. Sasuke was used to much nicer facilities: this was obviously close to what the public schools where he used to live were like.

The walls were painted in an off-white colour that reminded Sasuke of the time his cat threw up. The paint was peeling in places and someone had thought it would be hilarious to get out a black marker and write a few crude things onto the wall. Sasuke grimaced as he took a seat and the old thing creaked. He wouldn't be surprised if it just fell to pieces.

"Good morning, Naruto." Gaara nodded to Naruto before glancing past him and looking at Sasuke, repeating the nodding gesture. "Sasuke."

"Gaara." Sasuke shook his head in the same fashion. Naruto glanced between the two of them before blocking Sasuke's vision with his bright blonde hair. The boy talked animatedly to Gaara about how happy he was that the red-head now shared therapy with them.

Growing bored, Sasuke let himself look outside the window briefly. The garden in K.A.M.S was nice but, now, around winter, no one would go out there. Well...saying that...

He noticed a small fleck of green in the distance and recognised it almost instantly as Lee, the boy with the bowl-cut and the huge eyebrows. It seemed like there was someone else out there with him, trying to chase him back into the building. However, Lee was having none of it. Sasuke snorted softly before turning his attention back to the room.

Silently, the teacher had made their way into the classroom and was now standing at the front and smiling as they waited for the noise level to dwindle. Sasuke was surprised that a woman so pretty and petite didn't even have to clear her throat to gain their attention. The Uchiha figured that she must be a nice teacher if no one was acting up.

"Alright, class. I'm sure you'll have noticed that there is a new patient at K.A.M.S. He's joined this class, so I want all of you to treat him nicely, okay?" The teacher asked pleasantly before turning the white board behind her. She began to neatly print her name on the board.

'Haku'

...or his name?

"Uchiha Sasuke, my name is Haku and I shall be teaching you English while you are here. At K.A.M.S, I like to stay on first-name terms with my students; I hope this won't be a problem?" The, apparently, male teacher smiled kindly at Sasuke who simply glanced impassively at him. "Wonderful." Haku turned and wiped off his name and began to write the date.

Sasuke noticed that they had no books to write in or text books to work out of like he did in his last school. It was strange: did this 'school' have no order? He was about to poke Naruto and enquire when the teacher gestured at a short boy with sandy brown hair at the front of the class.

"Sora, would you please hand out the paper and pens?" Haku said pleasantly and smiled. The boy stood up and began passing around paper and pens.

It was the strangest system Sasuke had ever come across, but it seemed as if the people in the class didn't even notice the oddity of this. He shrugged to himself and nodded in thanks to the boy when he handed him some paper and a pen.

"Right, today, we're going to do some creative writing. I know, I know. 'But Haku: we're not creative! We're all insane and have no idea how to express ourselves!' I've heard it before, kids. You can be creative and you damn well know it." The teacher still smiled and Sasuke was a little taken a-back. The guy had seemed so quiet and sweet: but it seemed he had a bit of a potty mouth.

Beside him, Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What are we going to be writing about?" Haku's smile widened at this.

"Glad you asked, Naruto. You're going to be writing a short horror story!" at this, Naruto paled and Haku held back a small laugh. "Alright, let's look at the important aspects of a horror story..." Haku began to teach the lesson, but Sasuke zoned out. He already knew what he was going to write about: his life was one huge horror story in itself.

Jeez, when had be become so emo?

Instead, Sasuke looked out of the window once more. It was autumn so the leaves on the trees were brown and crispy, falling from each bough and landing on the ground: dead. These leaves could not photosynthesise, they could not help in the production of glucose, and they could not help the tree stay alive. The sun was quite low in the sky, signalling that it was still morning. There were a few little birds chirping, flying low in the vast sky, barely skimming the rooftops of the building.

In the distance, there was the mountain face that aided in keeping the town of Konoha hidden from anyone looking for it. Konoha was a quite a quiet town, really. There was a legend about the town, stating that it was once a 'Hidden Village' where ninjas were raised and trained. Despite that rumour, it was peaceful and safe: a place one would just stumble upon, unless you had connections.

That was how his brother had found out about K.A.M.S and Konoha: connections. Well, Sasuke thought, connections meaning the two men who also stayed here. Old friends of his brothers that were transferred to K.A.M.S after being thrown out from a few other asylums for indecent exposure (yeah, you read that right). Sasuke's brother had come to visit them and, of course, found Konoha. He had moved there as fast as possible, telling his little brother that it was just because his friends were there. Sasuke knew better. Even if his brother didn't ever show it, Sasuke knew the man was caring and, perhaps, a little bit of a romantic. Sasuke knew that his brother had probably turned up in this town, seen the Sakura trees in full blossom, watched children playing in the streets, marvelled at the old and traditional houses, spied the beautiful mountain face and just fell in love.

Sasuke smirked, loving the fact that he could see through his brother's mask. It was a great feeling, superiority.

"...much like the infamous shower scene in _Alfred Hitchcock's 'Psycho'._" Haku finished off, leaning on the desk with his palms flat. He spied around the classroom and saw that most everyone had stopped paying attention a while ago: he sighed. "Fine, I get the message. Just start writing. You have..." he glanced at his watch and sat back in his large chair "...50 minutes. Get going."

And so they spent the majority of the class writing with haste to get finished in time.

* * *

English class went by slowly and Sasuke was beginning to feel exhausted already. He had finished the horror story quickly, never really being one for writing, and spent the rest of the lesson simply watching Naruto working beside him.

He watched as the blonde would chew on the end of his pen as he read through what he'd written. He noticed when Naruto would scribble furiously at mistakes he made. He admired his dedication to the task and knew that the blonde was trying his best to do what he could.

Sasuke also noticed just how pretty Naruto was.

He had never really been able to focus very well but, seeing as the blonde had been distracted, he took full advantage and had a good look. The planes of Naruto's face were smooth, aside from the three scars decorating each cheek. He had a defined jaw line, but not very sharp, like Sasuke's own. No, Naruto's was much softer, as were all the curved edges of his face. His skin was sun-kissed and beautiful, practically glowing. His bright azure eyes were accented by the bright mess of yellow atop his head. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the light muscle in Naruto's arms, flexing ever-so-slightly when the blonde moved his wrist to write something.

"Sasuke-teme? You there?"

Sasuke snapped out of his musings when the sound of Naruto's voice pierced into his head. He turned to face Naruto feeling (and no doubt looking) confused.

"Uh, yeah?" He said, furrowing his brow. "What, did I miss something?" he asked when he was greeted with a sly smirk from Naruto.

"Heh heh! Teme! You didn't seem like the type of guy that would space out on me!" The blonde chuckled, thumping Sasuke on the back. The raven grimaced, but inwardly, he smiled at the contact.

"Shut up, dobe. What's the next class?"

"Math with Izumo- Sensei. I'm sure you'll like him, he's nice enough!"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto, who was following Gaara, into another classroom that was practically identical to the English room. Sasuke felt a sense of déjà vu when he found himself sitting, yet again, by the window. He was soon lost to his thoughts whilst the teacher at the front rambled on about quadratic equations.

* * *

"Argh! Homework! Can you believe that stupid Izumo-Sensei?!" Naruto wailed as he whacked his head, repeatedly, on the cafeteria table. Growing annoyed with the sound of skull on plastic, Sasuke grabbed the idiot's head and stopped him from causing any more damage to the table.

"It's not that hard, dobe. The equation is simple to remember once you get the hang of it. It's just about replacing the letters with numbers." Sasuke said before letting go of the dobe's head (after knowing for sure that he wasn't going to repeat the head-whacking). He put a mouthful of food into his mouth and chewed, trying not to laugh when he saw Naruto flashing him a lost and completely clueless look. He sighed. "Fine, dobe. I'll help you with your homework."

"Ah! Yatta! You're the best, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke felt a vein in his temple 'pop' and promptly proceeded to help the blonde remember what it was like to bash his head on the table.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, blushing and looking up from beneath her long eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"W-Would you p-possibly help me out with my math homework, too?" she smiled sweetly whilst Sasuke tried, in vain, to think up an excuse not to.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped from the side (nursing a small bump on his forehead). "You're very good at math! In fact, you're amazing at everything!" He smiled happily and looked to Sasuke, pointing at the girl and exclaiming proudly: "Sakura-chan is really smart!"

Naruto turned to the girl, expecting to see her blushing and refusing to accept such a compliment, like she always did. She would normally proceed to sit next to Naruto and feed him: much to his distaste.

With Sakura and Ino...Naruto had always felt uncomfortable receiving their affections. He'd never known anyone to _like_ him until he met those two: and he really did not like the attention. What did bother him with this new situation was not that he was jealous of the fact that Sasuke was getting more attention (Heavens, no!); it was the fact that he had been so easily replaced.

Still, when he turned to the girl, he expected her normal reaction. However, he was greeted with the angry, red face of a maiden in anger. He suddenly noticed that he had destroyed Sakura's plan of spending quality time with the Uchiha.

He also suddenly noticed the time.

"Oh! Is that the time? C'mon Sasuke: we don't want to be late for Art class, do we? No!" He answered his own question as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria, Sakura staring daggers at him all the way.

"Dobe, I was eating!" Sasuke growled, trying to fight back on the grip to get back to the table so he could finish his damn peas. It seemed that Naruto was a lot stronger than he looked, though. And his grip was like a vice.

"Don't complain, teme! Just have a huge dinner!" Naruto hissed under his breath, keeping his smile in place, though it was strained. Sasuke gave up fighting and simply followed the blonde out of the cafeteria, pulling out the Uchiha Glare of Death™ as he soothed his growling stomach.

* * *

Once they were free of the cafeteria, Naruto slid a hand across his brew and heaved a sigh of relief. The stare that Sakura had pegged him with had been brutal! He didn't know how anyone could look at that and live to tell the tale.

"Dobe! You'd better have an explanation for that!" Sasuke roared, towering over the blonde. Naruto's back hit the wall as he smiled sheepishly and held up his hands in the trusty 'it wasn't me' stance.

"Hey, hey! Woah! I'm sorry, Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chan was staring at me with that look in her eye and I freaked, okay?!" Naruto flushed with embarrassment upon realising that he'd just been scared out of the cafeteria by a girl. Naruto expected Sasuke to make a 'Tch' sound and walk away, but instead, he was greeted with...

...Laughter.

Loud, obnoxious, _cackling._

_Guffawing._

Uchiha Sasuke was _guffawing._

What...

...the _fuck?_

"B-By a girl! You're scared of a g-girl!" Sasuke slapped his knee and bent over double, laughing his prissy little ass off. He couldn't stop himself. Naruto, 5 ft 10", towering above the girls, was scared of _Sakura?!_ It was rich: it was too rich! Sasuke felt his insides tearing from the laughter.

Sasuke had not laughed in years. Years. A lot of them, too.

But here he was, reduced to tears because of the little blonde in front of him.

He continued to laugh, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach with one hand whilst wiping the tears with the other. Naruto just stood there looking horrified. Soon, Sasuke managed to compose himself and felt heavily embarrassed.

"Wow..." Naruto blinked a few times "That was...different..." He wasn't sure how to react: the whole situation was weird. All he knew was that he liked it when Sasuke laughed.

When Sasuke laughed, there were two small dimples on each side of his mouth. When Sasuke laughed, all of the tension was released from his shoulders. When Sasuke laughed, his face softened. When Sasuke laughed, his eyes shone happily and with joy. When Sasuke laughed, it sounded like bells chiming. When Sasuke laughed...he looked so..._human_.

Naruto liked it when Sasuke laughed. He liked it and he wanted to make Sasuke laugh again.

_What do you call this feeling?_

Naruto smiled and tugged Sasuke wrist once more as he walked to the Art rooms for their next class. Sasuke obediently followed and Naruto felt warm inside when he knew that Sasuke wasn't going to be leaving his side.

_What do you call this feeling?_

He felt a jolt of disappointment when Sasuke took his wrist out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto turned and grabbed the appendage again.

"I don't want you getting lost, teme." He said, grinning and pulling the raven along. Sasuke smiled and Naruto felt his stomach flip.

_What do you call this feeling?_

"_This feeling, kit..."_ in the darkness of his mind, Kyu spoke, but went unheard by Naruto.

"_**This is the beginning of love."**_ Kyuubi finished. The two shared a knowing smile and continued to watch the blonde, waiting for him to figure it out for himself.

* * *

The art room was different (thank the lord) to the other classrooms. In the art room, there were chairs littered around in front of easels. There was an easel for each person and Sasuke, again, managed to bag a seat by the window. He scoffed as he recalled Naruto's earlier advice.

"_Sensei's really nice once you get to know him. When you first meet him, you aren't going to like him. He can be really mean: but you just have to earn his trust! Everyone else has managed it: I don't think it will be a problem. Also...he's a little...weird..."_

The dobe had failed to specify what 'weird' meant.

But it needed no explanation when the teacher walked in.

At first, Sasuke thought he was another patient, but soon realised that he hadn't been in any of his other classes. He was young, that was sure, meaning he must have graduated his schooling at a young age if he were teaching. The thing was, he was a bit too young. The man, well, boy, was probably about the same height and age as Sasuke. The boy had pale skin and dark hair and eyes (also like Sasuke), but his hair was shorter and not as well-styled.

Next, the teacher's clothes. Sasuke had never seen anything like it. The boy was dressed in black from head to toe. His trousers covered most of his feet, but one could still see sandals beneath the black fabric. However, it was the upper half of the outfit that threw Sasuke off...

There was one long sleeve that covered the teacher's entire arm and part of his hand, too. Note that we only say 'one long sleeve'. Yes, that's right, the other sleeve was short. It was like the boy was wearing two different tops at the same time. Weirdest of all, however, was that the shirt only covered the boy's chest. His smooth, toned and pale stomach was displayed for the entire world to see.

Yes, Naruto. He is a bit 'weird'.

And the patients here are slightly 'loopy'!

This, if you hadn't guessed, was a huge understatement.

Sasuke did _not _like his Art teacher. Sasuke's Art teacher was terrifyingly weird!

But he didn't just admit that he was terrified because he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't get scared by anything. Least of all weird boys wearing weird clothes and wearing weird shoes.

Sandals.

Weird sandals.

Sasuke had to look away before his eyes melted from exposure to weirdness and gazed, once again, out of the window. He liked looking out of the windows here because it meant that he could look at the K.A.M.S gardens from an array of different angles. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how pretty it was out there.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A smooth male voice sounded from the other end of the room and Sasuke tore his gaze from the window and back into the classroom. He was met with an (obviously forced) smile from the weird teacher.

"Yes, Sensei?" Sasuke said, lacing his fingers together and placing them in his lap. He shot his teacher a challenging stare, waiting for him to respond.

"My name is Sai-Sensei and I shall be teaching you Art." The boy's fake smile widened a fraction. "Before you ask, I was gifted as a child and managed to complete a professional course in art by the age of 12. Yes, that's right, I'm an art genius. Here at K.A.M.S, they decided against a professional art _teacher_ and simply went with someone with a gift i.e. me. Don't worry, you are not going to be graded in Art: it's mostly for relaxation and reflection."

Well, that cleared things up a bit.

As a reply, Sasuke nodded and the teacher began to start the lesson, stating that they were going to be testing watercolours and getting used to using them. Sasuke picked up a brush and started painting.

* * *

Naruto scratched the side of his face as they walked out of the art room. He let out a sigh of relief once he knew classes were over for today. All he could think about, however, was the fact that they had the three sciences tomorrow. Naruto _hated _science. He was more creative and arty than logical and smart-y.

_Haha, rhyming is fun._

He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall, Sasuke following behind him. Right now, he was headed for their room since he could do with a little lie-down. He hated to admit it, but he got tired after a day of school. He worked his hardest all day, and, of course, that can get exhausting.

"C'mon teme, you're so slow." Naruto jested when he reached the door, looking back to see Sasuke walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. As a reply, the raven flipped him off. Naruto laughed.

"Ah, they don't call you a ladies' man for nothing, huh?" He grinned and then opened the door before falling straight onto his bed. A few seconds later, Sasuke walked in.

"I wasn't aware they called me a 'ladies' man', dobe." Sasuke smirked and sat down on his own bed, getting out the math homework that they had been set. Well, he had time: might as well get it out of the way.

"Gah! Teme, no! We need to do the homework together because I don't get it. And I'm tired so I don't want to do it now. Put it away. We'll do it later." Naruto's voice was mumbled because his face was buried in his pillow. Sasuke smirked at the '"We'll do it later"' part of the rant.

"Fine, dobe, but you had better be prepared to get it done because I'm going to finish it today." Sasuke said, lying back on his bed and reaching for a book to read.

"Mm...nmm..." Naruto said eloquently as the claws of sleep claimed him. Sasuke smiled softly and, instead of reading, simply watched the blonde boy sleep. After a few minutes, Naruto's breathing became heavy and even, suggesting that he was fast asleep. Sasuke stood up and draped the blanket over him to stop the boy from getting cold.

Sasuke sat back down on his bed, lifting up his book to make it look like he was reading; but really, he was just watching as Naruto's chest rose and then fell with every breath.

It finally dawned on Sasuke that, perhaps, this attraction might be more than just lust.

* * *

"Dobe, get up. We should go and get something to eat before the cafeteria closes." Sasuke's voice rang clear through Naruto's mind as he awoke from his nap. He was greeted with dark onyx orbs gazing back at him.

"Mmkay..." he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes awake. Sasuke laughed softly under his breath and Naruto looked to him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dobe, you've got paint on your face." Sasuke smirked and gestured on his own face where the smudge was. Naruto blushed slightly and scrubbed at his face furiously with his sleeve.

"Did I get it?" He asked the boy next to him.

"Most of it." Sasuke replied. Naruto frowned more and looked back into Sasuke's eyes.

"Could you get the rest for me?" Naruto asked innocently, not knowing the dilemma this placed upon the raven-haired boy before him. Sasuke just nodded as a reply and sat down on the blonde's bed, licking his thumb and leaning over to wipe at the smudge on Naruto's face.

On the contact, Naruto felt his skin catch on fire. He had no idea that anyone's touch could make him feel quite like this. Sasuke's thumb massaged his cheek gently and Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from those captivating onyx eyes. He found himself licking his lips unconsciously. He noticed that Sasuke's eyes flickered to his lips and then locked back to his eyes once again. The air was thick with a strange atmosphere that Naruto could not quite place. Without meaning to, he leant into Sasuke's soft touch, almost letting out a small moan of contentment. Sasuke swallowed thickly and, before he even knew what he was doing, Naruto began to lean forward, intent on claiming Sasuke's lips as his own.

There was a shuffle at the door and the two sprang apart quickly. Naruto felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Hello there, boys!" Shizune chirped happily, blatantly dismissing the obvious sexual tension hanging around in the room. "Did you have a good first day of lessons, Sasuke?" She smiled when Sasuke nodded an affirmative. "Great! Well, I have your timetable for your meetings with Dr. Kakashi right here," she brandished a slip of paper in her hand and waved it about before extending it out to Sasuke "so that you know when you're supposed to see him. Have Naruto take you to Dr. Kakashi's room later on, okay?" Naruto smiled back at Shizune.

"Sure thing, Shizune-sama." He said and she grinned back in response before excusing herself and leaving the boys feeling uncomfortable and incredibly awkward. After what seemed like hours of silence, Naruto rose to his feet and stretched before turning back to Sasuke and grinning. He decided to go with 'pretend like nothing happened'. It was the safest bet.

"Come on then, teme. Let's get some food!" He shouted enthusiastically. Sasuke grimaced and covered his ears before standing up and whacking the blonde playfully upside the head.

"Shut up, dobe. Let's go." When Naruto turned his back to him, Sasuke smiled gently from beneath the cover of his bangs.

This guy was just full of surprises.

* * *

A reviewer made a comment about Shizune ruining the mood...and I've just noticed that I make her do that a lot! I feel kind of bad now... just as a side note, I do not support any Anti-Shizune clubs that might sprout from this fact. I'm a Shizune fangirl through and through.

Shizune: ...Why?

Kya! -Glomps-

Shizune: -coughs because Author is restraining her breathing- R-Review -cough cough- Revieww!

Reviews save lives ;) xx


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that if I owned Naruto, I'd be on here right now?

_Authors Note:_ -Phew- It's been another long couple of days! We've just finished half-term holidays from school, and I was so not ready to go back to school. I mean, I come back and my English teacher is like: QUIZ! 71 questions on 'To Kill a Mockingbird'! In for next week. Write 200 words for each answer! Kay byeee!  
Well...not exactly like that...  
But whatever. You understand.  
I have it easy though, compared to a lot of other people. At least I'm not in university right now, huh? It could be worse.

Oh! Also! I've had a few complaints about what season it is. Basically, I said in a chapter (I forget which one) that it was 'around winter' whilst also saying that it was Autumn. I apologise for the confusion, but I meant to be vague with the 'around winter' part. In actual fact, I set this around the beginning of November, meaning Naruto's birthday passed about a month ago. In all honesty, it doesn't actually matter: but to each their own ^^  
Enjoy Chapter 6 baby!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto turned up to the cafeteria together, conveniently forgetting about what had transpired in their room just a few minutes before. Naruto waved enthusiastically to their friends and quickly rushed into a friendly (and loud) embrace with Rock Lee.

"You know," Kiba said whilst attractively chewing on a mouthful of food "Naruto, you and this new guy," he took this moment to throw a dirty glare to Sasuke whom he still didn't quite trust "You're incredibly close, don't you think?" He asked sceptically. Naruto blushed just a tad, but Kiba picked up on it. He raised an eyebrow before scratching his ear with his foot. Sasuke grimaced in disgust.

"Ne, Kiba is right, Naruto." Sakura said in that horribly whiny voice of hers. "You were always going on about how you loved having your own room: What happened?"

Soon, all eyes were on Naruto whose blush had escalated from a pink dusting to a full-on red flush. He bent his head over his food and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"I don't know. I guess it's 'cause Sasuke's not a complete ass." Sasuke let the edge of his mouth twitch into a small smile at this, but he made sure to hide it from everyone.

"Sure about that?" Kiba growled from across the table, staring daggers at the Uchiha who simply looked away and placed a piece of potato in his mouth. Naruto nodded and smiled happily. This caused everyone to just leave it at that. In the end, as long as Naruto was happy, they didn't mind.

"Hey! Has anyone figured out who their slip of paper was about?" Naruto asked, bringing up the task they had been set in group therapy. Everyone at the table shook their heads and Naruto looked slightly disappointed. "My one is super difficult. I doubt I'll ever figure it out!" He pouted and Sasuke held back a laugh.

"I'm sure it is difficult for you, Usuratonkachi." He smirked and Naruto was about to explode beside him when a small voice interrupted him.

"I-I know who m-mine is..." Hinata said as she twiddled her thumbs and blushed prettily.

"Ah?! Really?! Who is it?!" Naruto jumped out of his seat he was so excited.

"Wh-Who is it?...If I t-t-told you it w-w-would be against the r-rules." At this, Naruto hung his head and slumped back into his chair. "I-I'm s-so sorry N-Naruto-kun!" She said looking incredibly guilty. Naruto just looked back at her and grinned. Immediately, she looked like she felt better and went back to eating shyly.

"Well, I'm not going to give up! That's not how I roll." Naruto continued grinning and winked heartily at Lee who jumped out of his seat in excitement and began running around the cafeteria screaming something along the lines of:

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! I shall never give up either! The two of us shall be youthful and brilliant in everything we do! We won't give up and we'll be healthy and youthful for the rest of our lives. We shall complete this difficult task which is obviously a test of our youth and we shall pass with youthful flying colours which are much more youthful than ordinary flying colours...!"

Or something

"Oh well done, Naruto. You've set him off again. You know, if only you had let me handle this situation, nothing like this would have happened..." Neji ranted whilst gazing at his reflection in his spoon.

"Oh shut it Neji you're jus-" Ino began before whipping around and staring intently at a spot on the wall. "...There's a camera there..." she whispered under her breath. "Everyone keep your conversations coded." With that, she slipped under the table and hugged her legs.

Sakura patted Ino's head and then pulled some hand wash from her pocket and quickly rid her hands of any trace of germs. She then put her chin in her hand and looked adoringly at Sasuke from across the table (who was completely ignoring her advances).

"Pfft, that girl is insane." Kiba said as he chewed happily on a bone. Where it had come from, no one knew. "Anyway, gotta go. I buried something earlier and I need to go find it." With that, he excused himself and left.

Shikamaru was slumped on the table and Neji poked him every now and then to make sure he was alive.

Lee was still running around the room and screaming.

Hinata was sitting between Neji and Sakura, eating quietly and occasionally glancing up. She watched as Kiba left the room and blushed heavily when she saw that Sasuke was watching her watching him. Sasuke just smirked which caused her to blush even more.

"I know! Jeez!" Naruto scolded angrily to no one in particular. He caught Sasuke's confused gaze and smiled sheepishly. "Heh heh...sorry...voices. Um, we've both got our little one-on-one's in a bit so we should finish up and head out..."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and quickly finished off his food. It suddenly dawned on him that he didn't really know much about Naruto's condition, and vice versa. He didn't exactly want to advertise his problems, however, and knew that Naruto probably didn't either. Sasuke concluded to just wait until Naruto talked to him. After all, the blonde had already opened up about the mirror thing: surely it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Naruto didn't know why, but he knew that he was very comfortable around Sasuke. When he was around the raven-haired boy, he found himself wanting to talk to him. He felt as if whatever he said, Sasuke would not judge him for it, and he was very grateful for this.

It would be nice to be able to talk to someone other than Orochimaru...

But here he was, about to knock on the door and begin his one hour-

_One whole hour!_

-therapy session with the man.

_Lord, strike me now..._

No such luck. He brought his clenched fist down onto the wooden door three times, waiting for an acknowledging sound. He got one soon enough.

"Come on in, Naruto-kun." It always frightened Naruto to realise that his therapist's voice sound so similar to that of a snake. His voice was a low 'hiss', not helped by the fact that he would, every now and then, lick his dry lips with his insanely long tongue. Naruto barely suppressed a shudder as he opened the door and walked into the room.

Orochimaru's room was his and his alone. This meant that he was able to decorate it any way he wanted to; though, obviously, with some exceptions. However, he was able to manage to get away with what he had there now: even if Naruto did find it more creepy than comforting.

The man had decided that he needed a lot of shelves for all of his 'collectables'. Orochimaru's 'collectables' consisted of random jars filled with random things. In one jar, Naruto was sure it was a real human eye: but Orochimaru had insisted it was a fake. Naruto refused to buy that. There were other similar trinkets, each one more morbid than the next.

The walls were all dark colours, so dark, in fact, that Naruto could not actually distinguish an actual colour. They all looked black in the limited light provided, so Naruto liked to assume that they were a dark green, simply because that colour seemed fitting for a snake.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Orochimaru. How are you today?" Naruto asked in a quiet and strained but polite tone. Orochimaru just smirked: Naruto almost winced.

"I'm doing well, Naruto-kun." Naruto _hated_ the sound of his name coming from those lips. It made him want to change his name, simply because the man made his name sound so disgusting. "More importantly, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." He said curtly.

"Marvellous. Please, Naruto-kun, do take a seat." Orochimaru gestured to a stiff-looking chair situated on the other side of his dark mahogany desk. Naruto sat on the chair and was immediately uncomfortable. Orochimaru pushed a button on the top of a timer which was set to go off when the hour was complete. The man leant forward in his chair, causing the leather to squeak sickeningly. He rested his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on the back of his laced fingers. The man smiled and Naruto was close to being sick.

"I hear you got a roommate." Orochimaru's voice sounded indifferent to it, but Naruto could tell by the look in his eyes that he was interested.

"Yes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and we get on very well." Had any of his friends heard him talking like this, Naruto was sure they'd think he was possessed. He felt so unnatural around this man. There wasn't a single day that he didn't wish he still had Kakashi as his personal therapist.

"That's good, that's good." Orochimaru took his elbows off the desk and began to roll his pen with his thumb and fore-finger. "Would you consider this Sasuke character to be a close friend?" Orochimaru inquired, focusing solely on the pen. Naruto followed his gaze and also stared at the pen.

"Y-Yes, actually. I think I would..." Naruto came to a sudden realisation at Orochimaru's words that, yes, even though he had only known the Uchiha for less than two days, he considered the boy to be a good friend of his. It was incredibly strange. Maybe it was, as Neji would say, fate?

"Great." Orochimaru's tongue snuck out and wet his dry lips: Naruto carried on looking at the pen, refusing to be distracted by that Goddamn tongue. "You have a lot of friends now, don't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I would say that I do." Naruto replied, thanking the lord when the slick muscle found its way home. In front of him, Orochimaru's 'pleasant' smile stretched a little wider.

"Do you still consider Kyu and Kyuubi to be your best friends, then?"

Naruto caught the underlying message of the question: 'Does having a roommate make you less crazy?'

"Kyu and Kyuubi will always be dear to me. They aren't my friends so much as brothers." Naruto said simply, trying not to let any emotion betray him.

The smile fell from Orochimaru's face and Naruto inwardly flinched. A smiling Orochimaru was best-case scenario. Anything else was bad news.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sounds were the gentle thumps of the pen in Orochimaru's hand and the clock which ticked the seconds by slowly.

Eventually, Orochimaru sucked in a breath at the same time Naruto released one that he wasn't aware he had been holding.

In this light, Orochimaru looked sick. His skin was deathly pale and pasty, almost white. His black hair shone with grease and fell down to his lower back, lank and lifeless as it plastered itself to his face. The man was much taller than Naruto, definitely over 6ft. It was obvious that Orochimaru worked out. His displayed arms proved that one. The appendages were littered with popping veins and when Orochimaru flexed, the muscles were defined.

Orochimaru could easily overpower Naruto in a battle of strength.

And that scared Naruto quite a lot.

"_**Heh, Kit, tell him he looks like Snape from Harry Potter."**_ Kyuubi snickered in his mind and Naruto had to fight back a smile at that.

"_Or Voldemort. More like Voldemort."_ Kyu threw in. Naruto inwardly grinned. Kyu and Kyuubi always knew how to make him feel better.

"Naruto-kun, would you please stop talking to them." Orochimaru growled and Naruto immediately wiped all emotion from his face and locked eyes with the man before him. His eyes were a strange colour and Naruto often wondered if he wore contacts. Either way, that sickening yellow just supported his snake theory.

"I'm ever so sorry, Dr. Orochimaru." Naruto said in the most polite tone.

"_**Che, has he got a stick up his ass or what?"**_ Kyuubi supplied.

"_Language, Kyuubi."_ Kyu reprimanded. Naruto had a sudden image of Kyu hitting Kyuubi upside the head with one of his many tails. The picture nearly made him laugh out loud, but he managed to contain it.

"So you should be, Naruto-kun. I'm here to help you, so it would do no good to disobey me." Orochimaru hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. Naruto nodded and folded his arms.

A long time passed, just the two of them staring each other down. It was a small battle to Naruto and, if he won, for some reason, he felt like he would have the high ground. He knew better than to physically disobey Orochimaru. Naruto knew that passive opposition was a lot more effective and meant much less trouble for him. Dr. Orochimaru had Naruto stuck in some kind of mind-game, and Naruto knew that getting out would not be easy. Suddenly, the man spoke, his voice raspy from the while they had not been talking.

"Alright then, Naruto-kun, let's talk about..."

"_**Sex!"**_

"_Oh shut the hell up, you imbecile!" _

"_**Language Kyuu!"**_ Kyuubi sang the last part, much to Kyu's annoyance. Naruto was trying his absolute hardest not to giggle.

"...your life before K.A.M.S." Orochimaru finished, unaware of the inner turmoil going on in his patients mind. At this, Naruto paled and Orochimaru, being the sick bastard he was, let a smirk appear on his thin lips.

"I-I don't really remember much..." Naruto said, suddenly finding a spot on the floor incredibly interesting.

"Oh? Why would that be? You should have been at an age where it would be easy to remember something so...traumatic." Orochimaru drawled, obviously amused. It was sick knowing that a man like this could become a Doctor.

"K-Kyu and Kyuubi repressed my memories." Naruto admitted shyly.

"Kyu and Kyuubi don't exist. They are a figment of your imagination." Orochimaru said.

"_**Don't exist, my ass." **_Kyuubi growled. Naruto lifted his head and locked eyes onto Orochimaru's. There was a determined shine to his cerulean orbs and he stared Orochimaru down, waiting for the man to blink. Eventually, the man did blink and Naruto felt oddly superior at that moment.

"Kyu and Kyuubi," he began, his voice rough and angry. It didn't suit him, this voice. He was small compared to everyone else and wasn't exactly the manliest person he knew. However, somehow, this voice was tearing from the back of his throat and sounded incredibly powerful. "Kyu and Kyuubi exist. There is not anything in the world that could convince me otherwise. If I think they are real, then they are damn well real to me." At this, Orochimaru snickered. There was another incredibly long silence. After a while, Orochimaru spoke:

"If it's your imagination, then it's not real. You can't physically touch them, so they can't be real." Orochimaru smirked with his superiority.

"Can you touch the wind, Dr. Orochimaru?" Naruto grit out, not breaking eye contact. Orochimaru's smirk fell and he looked confused.

"No?" He answered, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Then does that make it not real?" Naruto asked. As soon as he finished the sentence, the shrill sound of the alarm clock signalled the end of their session. With that, Naruto stood up, tore his gaze away from the man and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Once he had left, Orochimaru sat in stunned silence, staring at the door.

* * *

Naruto had led Sasuke to a long hallway and then told Sasuke to go to room 1B. This was now where Sasuke stood, unsure whether he should knock on the door, or just walk in. He decided to play it safe and he knocked on the door, waiting for any signs of life inside. Nothing happened, so he tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door, but immediately wished that he hadn't.

The man was sitting behind his thick desk and was gripping the edge of it, his knuckles white. The man himself was incredibly strange (but strange seemed to be the norm here). His hair was white and stuck up at an angle that Sasuke didn't think was possible. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his left eye. It was an odd ensemble, but Sasuke refused to react to that. Not when he had the current scene to deal with.

Obviously, this was his personal psychologist. And, at this moment in time, his personal psychologist had his head thrown back in ecstasy as he clutched his desk for dear life. He was sat in his chair, meaning only one thing.

Someone was giving him a blowjob from under the desk.

And people thought that Sasuke had problems.

"Uh...should I come back later?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly, acting as if this were the most normal thing in the word. His psychologist suddenly looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"...I thought I locked the door? OW!" He shouted and glared angrily under the desk. "Don't BITE!"

Sasuke felt it appropriate to now blush.

"Uh...I'll just come back later..." Sasuke said, about to close the door. Well, he was about to close the door but then the poor sap under the desk rose to his (yes, _his_) feet and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke nearly choked on his next words. "I-Iruka-sensei?!"

"Hello, Sasuke..." Iruka said, waving slightly. Sasuke simply covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh _Jesus_! I'll come back later!" Sasuke ducked out of the room and repeatedly hit his head against the wall.

What kind of screwed up place had his brother taken him to?

* * *

"I'm sorry we got off to such a wrong start," Kakashi began. Sasuke still had yet to look this man in the eye. Once Sasuke had sat down, the man had tapped a button on the top of an alarm clock which would probably ring once their session was over. "I hope you don't have any problems with my sexual orientation..."

'_Oh yeah,'_ Sasuke thought _'_that's _what I was concerned about!'_

"No. It's not a problem." He said, still refusing to make eye contact with Kakashi. Instead, Sasuke decided to look around the room. It was fairly small and sparsely decorated, quite simple. There was a large window on the other side of the room with pale green curtains which, considering they were coated in a thin layer of dust, weren't used often. The carpet matched these curtains, but it was better kept than them. The man's desk was a light coloured (probably beech wood) desk and a modest-looking computer swivel chair.

Kakashi was watching Sasuke looking at the room and Sasuke could tell because he could feel the man's gaze on him. Swallowing his discomfort, he looked up and locked eyes with his psychologist. In reply, Kakashi smiled.

Well, he thought he was smiling. His one visible eye turned into an upside down 'u' shape and his mask crinkled slightly. Sasuke just assumed this was smiling.

"Wonderful, Sasuke. You're so accepting." He 'smiled' a little wider before he opened his eye briefly and winked. "Iruka's cute when he's flustered though, right?" Sasuke simply looked horrified and backed away from the insane man before him.

"Uh...I...guess?" Kakashi's visible eye darkened suddenly and he leant across the desk.

"Paws off, Uchiha." He growled. Sasuke gulped and nodded slowly. Kakashi was soon smiling kindly again. "Right then, let's get started!" Kakashi clapped his hands together, the sound almost making Sasuke jump.

"Okay." Sasuke said, sitting up a bit straighter. Kakashi's eye twinkled with joy and mischief: it was like he was a kid rather than a grown man. For some reason, Sasuke found himself, surprisingly, enjoying this man's company.

"What is your favourite book?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. Sasuke had no idea what this had to do with his psychosis, but it was a topic that he felt passionate about. He had always liked reading: it sure beat being sociable.

"I really like _'The Si'-_" Sasuke cut himself off, wondering why he was about to admit to this complete strange that _that_ was his favourite book. "_'One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest.'_" He quickly corrected himself. He saw his psychologist's eyebrow shoot up in surprise.

"Sasuke," he said, tapping his finger on the desk. "Are you, by any chance, lying to me?" He clasped a hand to his heart and spoke the sentence in mock-hurt. Afterwards, he smirked softly when he saw how uncomfortable Sasuke looked. "You can tell me, Sasuke."

"No way. Too embarrassing." He said, completely serious.

They continued to argue for the rest of the session. It started off with the book, but quickly escalated to Kakashi berating Sasuke about his sexuality. The whole session was completely and utterly embarrassing and Sasuke had never been more thankful to hear an alarm in his life. He practically leapt out of his seat and ran to the door, waving a hand at Kakashi's:

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

As soon as Sasuke was out of the room, he let out a sigh of relief and, although he was quietly dreading the next session, he couldn't stop a small smile spreading onto his face.

This place wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

"Okay, Naruto, are you ready?" Sasuke asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, just get on with it, teme!" Naruto shouted grinning back at him. Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath before he began to sing:

"Minus B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4 A C over 2A." He felt like an idiot. No, scratch that, he felt like a _retard._ He had learnt the Quadratic Formula Song from his brother when the man had decided that Sasuke needed extra tutoring. It had been hilarious to hear his brother sing it; but now he knew what the poor guy had felt like.

On the other side of the bed, Naruto giggled softly.

"You're an amazing singer, teme." He teased, sticking out his tongue. Sasuke was about to shout at the dobe to only stick his tongue out if he was going to put it to good use but (thankfully) there was a knock at their door.

"Okay boys, lights out!" Shizune called and the two began to obediently pack up their math books. Even though Sasuke had wanted to get the work done that night, he didn't really mind. He had had quite a lot of fun trying to teach Naruto how to get it done with minimal effort. He enjoyed watching the dobe studying: it was quite cute.

The both of them reached for the same book and Sasuke found his hand on top of Naruto's. Naruto blushed incredibly red and Sasuke's cheeks went slightly pink. They both withdrew their hands, muttering apologies to each other.

They stripped down and climbed into bed, shutting of their respective lights. There was an awkward silence as both boys recalled the brief incident and tried to still their racing hearts. Both of them thinking:

_Why am I reacting this way?_

It got too much for a while and Naruto turned over in his bed, looking over at Sasuke. There was a small window on his end of the room and the moonlight poured in, delicately coating the boy in a sheet of pale light. Naruto smiled at how peaceful the raven looked from here.

"Goodnight 'Suke." He said, closing his eyes as sleep claimed him.

Sasuke turned over quickly and gazed at the sleeping blonde.

'_S-Suke?_

Why...Why had that sounded so..._right?_

Bemused, Sasuke lay down so that he faced Naruto and ignored the light dusting of pink currently decorating his face. As sleep began to make his eyelids feel heavy, he let them close, his thoughts wandering on pretty little blondes and one word:

'_Suke._


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you all know by now that I don't own Naruto; but I do own the story!

Author's Note: Well, I'm sure glad that this week is finally over. It's been long. A long long long week. In fact, it's hard to believe that it was only two days ago that I put up chapter six. It feels like weeks. No, it feel like months. I'm sure. Not using hyperbole there at all...Moving on.  
I hope you all enjoy Chapter 7, please send me a review! I love any and all reviews: they all make me smile lots ^^

* * *

Finally, it was morning. I reach over to my alarm clock and shut it off quickly.

I don't know why I bother having an alarm; or a clock for that matter. It's not like I'm ever going to sleep.

I look to the corner of my room where, on the ceiling, there is a large spider web. That was where Tyranospidusrex used to live. He had been a good friend of mine, taking residence in this room along with me: a true friend.

I can't help it that, sometimes, I like to eat things whilst they are still alive. To taste the blood on my tongue and feel the creature still moving in my mouth brings me thrills. Other people have rollercoaster's; I have this.

I'm lying on my bed simply because I remember my Mother saying, before she died, that, when I couldn't sleep, I should still go to bed and rest. She said that if I didn't rest, then I would never be hungry and, if I wasn't hungry, then I wouldn't eat. If I wouldn't eat, I would die.

Now that she's gone, I'm always hungry. I always eat; whatever I can. I'm not stupid though, I only eat things that are possible to digest.

It started off, after she died, that I began to eat more normal foods. I would stuff my face and, had I not exercised like I did, I would have been very fat.

My taste for food began to falter after a few years. I began to crave things that I couldn't explain. I wanted to eat meat more. I started to watch horror movies and found that I really liked them. My Father didn't notice that anything was wrong because, to be frank, he didn't care. After Mother died, he didn't care about anything but work. He didn't have time for me or my brother and sister.

My brother and sister are older than me and, on visiting days, they are the only people that visit me. I'm still not sure why I became insane and they didn't, but I have a feeling that it was because they were older than me. When Mother died, their sole priority was to keep their little brother safe from anything. The only thing that they couldn't protect me from was myself.

I miss Tyranospidusrex. He kept me company and allowed me to vent. I don't like talking to people much: they don't really understand me, and I don't really mind.

But, Naruto, the blonde boy: he understands me. I'm very grateful for him, not sure what I would do if he didn't reside here too. I was disappointed when they didn't let us share a room, but they had a good point in saying that I would probably cause Naruto harm. It's true; I don't trust myself with anyone.

This makes me a bit of an outcast with Naruto being my only friend. However, being an outcast means that I have a new and unbiased angle on everything that goes on here. I stay in the shadows and just listen, never talk, to what's happening around me.

For instance; did you know that Dr. Kakashi and Dr. Iruka are together? However, Dr. Iruka wants to keep it a secret and told Dr. Kakashi that it was because their jobs would be in danger but, in real life, it's simply because he doesn't want Dr. Orochimaru to know that he's gay because that snake tried to make a move on him 3 years, 5 months, 2 days and 12 hours ago.

No one else knows that, apart from Iruka, of course.

I can read people very well, and I know what is going on. Naruto has a crush on his roommate, and his roommate has a crush on him. They both want to get together, but each one is afraid to make the first move. Sasuke is scared because he doesn't want Naruto to hate him for trying to steal his innocence and Naruto is terrified of being rejected.

I can tell that, should they get together, Naruto would be bottom.

But that's obvious; so I don't know why I need to tell you that.

So, that's what I am. A silent enigma, or 'Guardian Angel', if you will; watching and analysing from the shadows and chewing the heads off of rats.

It's a strange life I lead, but by no means boring. Every little thing interests me. People, in general, interest me. Like Neji.

I'm in love with Neji because, once, he was kind to me. He has Narcissistic Personality Disorder (also known as a God Complex) which means that he thinks he is a God-sent gift to earth and much more important than everyone else. However, on my first day here, I was lost and hungry. My stomach was growling and I just wanted to find something to eat. I made my way outside and was searching for some animals when I slipped and fell into the small pond.

I know what you're thinking: a pond in a Mental Asylum? The truth was, no patients were allowed to be by the pond since it was off-limits. But I was new and hungry and I didn't know.

So, I'd fallen in and I had no idea how to swim. The pond was a lot deeper than it looked and, as I tried to find my footing, I found that there was no ground to put my feet unless I wanted my face to be submerged in the water. I was young when I first started at K.A.M.S, just 8 years old, and I did what any normal child in this situation would do: I panicked. Of course, this just made matters worse.

As I flailed around in the water, splashing up a fuss, I heard a voice softly calling from the pond's edge.

"_Calm down, kid."_ The voice told me, so I did. I stopped my flailing and just focused on keeping my mouth and nose out of the water. I could hear muffled praise in the form of that voice, though I could not hear exact words because my ears were underwater.

I felt something beside me and was about to panic again when strong, large hands appeared under my back and began to lift me out of the water. Once I was out, I was greeted with pale eyes, long brown hair and the superior smirk of Hyuuga Neji. My heart raced when our eyes locked and, because I was young, I didn't understand why and thought I was having a heart attack. I was scared and I buried my face into the boy's chest. He held me close and said:

"_It's going to be okay. Don't cry."_ He rubbed my back soothingly and ran fingers through my hair before he helped me find my room.

We haven't spoken since; but I know that I love him. He doesn't love me, though. Hyuuga Neji loves only himself.

So, mine is a sad story, really. I don't like to see it as sad though, because it's not over yet. If I died tomorrow, then it would be a sad story. But until I die, I guess we'll never know.

I hear a loud crash from the hall and I know that something is going on. It's quite early for anyone to be out of their rooms, so this sound intrigues me. I rise to my feet and brush off my jeans before I walk to the door and begin another day of watching.

* * *

Rather than the annoying bleeping of his alarm clock, Naruto was awoken by a different noise. He heard a loud crash in the hall and the sound made him wake with a start. His first instinct was to look over and make sure that Sasuke was okay.

Sasuke was fine, fast asleep and curled up in his bed. It seemed as though the crash had not phased his slumber in the slightest. Naruto let a small smile work his lips.

He thought back to the crash and threw off his bed sheets, standing in the room in just his boxers. Naruto was about to open the door when he remembered that he was partially naked and opted to wear a pair of sweatpants before going out in the hall.

He stuck his head out first, opening the door just enough for that. He couldn't see a damn thing, though, so he decided to just walk out.

There, on the floor, about 5 feet away, was a man. He was lying there, completely still apart from the fact that his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Beside him, there was a metal tray with an assortment of pills scattered across the linoleum floor. From what he could see, Naruto decided that this man had been transporting these pills somewhere when he slipped on a small wet patch on the floor and knocked himself out with the fall.

Naruto didn't know much about first aid, but he knew enough to sort this situation out, to a degree.

He knelt beside the man and looked about for something to lift his legs up with. Finding nothing, he was about to take off his sweatpants and use them when a towel was thrust into his face. He took away the cloth and looked up at who gave it to him. Naruto was met with two green eyes and red hair: Gaara.

"Thanks." He mumbled, putting the towel underneath the man's legs. Normally, Naruto would have talked loudly and happily with the red-head; but right now he was in serious mode.

"_**Good, kit."**_ Kyuubi praised as Naruto secured the towel.

"_You're doing great."_ Kyu added, sounding like a smile.

Naruto quickly, but precisely, lifted the man's chin and did a hyper-extension of the neck, making sure he didn't choke on his own tongue. He sat there for a few seconds, wishing he had a cold compress, and waited for the man to regain consciousness.

"_**It's been 30 seconds..."**_

"_You'd better go and get help, kit."_

Naruto nodded and turned to Gaara, blinking. It was strange to see Gaara's reaction. The boy's eyebrows rose when he saw Naruto's serious expression, obviously surprised that there was such a side to the fun-loving blonde.

"Gaara," Naruto said, his voice level and calm. "Could you please get one of the doctors? Just have a look around, they shouldn't be too far." To this, Gaara nodded and walked around the corner of the hall, turning without a word.

Naruto turned his attention back on the man in front of him. He recognised him as a nurse, like Shizune, but for the adults. To Naruto, this man had no name and the blonde looked onto his chest for a nametag. He frowned when he saw that there wasn't one.

The man gurgled slightly and Naruto repeated the hyper-extension of the neck, making sure the airway was free and that the guy could breathe properly.

Ever since he could remember, Naruto had wanted to be a Doctor. He had wanted to work in a hospital and save lives as a job. He knew it was a false hope: What kind of person lets a mental patient become a doctor? Also, he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb when it came to maths and science, and he was sure he was going to need near perfect grades to get into medical school.

He felt a little cold and remembered that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. His hands were quite cold so he kept a hand on the man's forehead, hoping it might compensate for the lack of a cold compress.

After what seemed like a very long time, but had probably been just a few minutes, Gaara returned with none other than Dr. Tsunade.

Dr. Tsunade: the head honcho, the big cheese: the Chief Doctor and owner of K.A.M.S. She was quite tall for a woman, but Naruto guessed that the slight heel she always wore helped that considerably. Tsunade was blonde, like him, but her hair wasn't quite as bright. It had more honey tones and ever so subtle greys. Her eyes were a pretty hazel and her skin was a nice kind of pale. Her clothes were fairly tight, showing off her curves. Yeah, Tsunade had huge knockers.

She was beside Naruto in seconds, glancing from him to the man and looking at them both with a mixture of confusion and pride.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked, taking away Naruto's hand and applying a cold compress from the first aid kit that she had brought with her.

"I can only assume that he slipped on that wet patch and fell," Naruto observed, gesturing to said wet patch "I think he may have concussion." He finished, checking the man's pulse, just to be sure. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, I've called an ambulance already, they should be here soon. Can I trust you to stay here with him while I go and wait to let them in?" She said, looking to Naruto with concern. She knew about his dream and obviously supported it. She hadn't had a chance, however, to see Naruto in action until today. So far, she was impressed, but she knew how impatient the boy could be.

"Of course." Naruto muttered and he made himself more comfortable by the man's side. Tsunade smiled to herself and rose to her feet. She was about to leave when Naruto spoke up. "Wait. What is his name?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes away from the man. Tsunade frowned in confusion.

"Teiko, why?" At this, Naruto turned to her and flashed her a beautiful and incredibly sincere smile. She almost gasped at how much emotion was swimming around in his big blue eyes.

"Just in case he wakes up..." His voice was hardly above a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear. She smiled back and nodded once more before walking off. Gaara stood in silence, watching the whole scene. He still remained quiet after Tsunade left.

The ambulance arrived and, as soon as they were in the hall, Naruto backed away from the man, giving the people room to put him on a stretcher. Seeing as it was so quiet, he heard them murmuring.

"Hn, it seems as if he has a concussion."

"Yeah, looks like it..."

Naruto felt a sense of pride as he thought that he had diagnosed much the same thing.

"_Good call, Kit."_

"_**Kudos!"**_ He could practically see Kyuubi grinning and held back a soft laugh. It was neither the time nor the place.

Once the drama had all passed, Dr. Tsunade told Naruto to go back to his room and rest for a while, seeing as the cafeteria still didn't open for another hour. Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

He walked back into the room and closed the door softly behind him, careful not to wake Sasuke. Naruto got back into his bed and settled down, trying to get a little more sleep before his alarm went off. He was just about ready to fall asleep when something stopped him.

"Hmm...Na...Naruto..."

Naruto sat bolt upright and turned to Sasuke's sleeping form. The pale boy had a small smile on his lips which made Naruto's heart beat a little faster. He was sure he was mistaken.

"N...Naruto..."

Okay, no, that definitely just happened. Sasuke was saying _his_ name in his sleep.

Was that cute or creepy?...Or both?

Either way, it was getting his attention. And not just his either...

"_Kyuubi, are you hearing this?"_

"_**Loud and clear! Haha, I can't believe it. I bet it's a naughty dream."**_ Kyuubi chuckled evilly under his breath.

"_You're such an idiot sometimes. I'm sure the Uchiha is madly in love with our kit."_ Kyu defended the pale boy.

"_**Who cares if it's love or not: we all know that he just wants a piece of Naru's ass."**_ Grumbled the fox.

"Would you just shut up!" Naruto thought angrily toward the fox. He didn't want to wake Sasuke up by talking out loud right now and was going to make a special effort not to do so.

"_Yeah, Kyuubi. You're so crude, it makes me want to kill you."_ Kyu growled and Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Kyu wouldn't hurt a fly. Kyuubi on the other hand...

"_**Why you little dick! I could take you any day!"**_ Naruto sighed.

"Calm down, you two. I'm trying to think of any logical reasons as to why Sasuke might be calling my name..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully whilst both Kyu and Kyuubi face-palmed.

"_Well, kit, he's dreaming about you..."_ Kyu supplied, trying to help the idiot.

"I know that, Kyu, I'm just trying to think _why_..." Both foxes sweatdropped.

"_**Kit, he's having some wild fantasy that, no doubt, involves you and a severe lack of clothing. Put two and two together. The guy likes you."**_ Kyuubi explained, earning a smack from Kyu.

"_He was supposed to figure it out on his own, dumbass!"_

"He...likes me? That's ridiculous. Stop joking around, you old fox." Naruto grumbled and tried to think, but only one thing was running through his mind: Did Sasuke like him?

He couldn't see why, Naruto was nothing special. He also didn't understand _how_ seeing as the two of them had known each other for a grand total of two days. More importantly, however, why did Naruto not mind? In fact...not only did he not mind the idea; he felt encouraged by it.

Weird.

Kyu and Kyuubi, by now, had both completely given up any hope that their kit had any brain in this thick head of his.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a strange sight. It was entirely unpleasant, but it felt like one of those dreams where you have a normal day, except you're completely naked. He tightened the sheets around his body and felt a small blush come up to his cheeks. Naruto sat on his bed staring intently at Sasuke with those bright and inquisitive eyes of his. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Sasuke decided to break it.

"Hn, dobe. See something you like?" He smirked and ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to tame his bed head. He brushed the sheets aside and stood up, making his way to where his clothes were kept and picking out an outfit for the day.

"Tch, yeah right. Don't flatter yourself, teme." Naruto said, but he wasn't grinning like he normally did. He was still staring at Sasuke intently and Sasuke felt really uncomfortable once again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning to face the dobe and placing a manly hand on his manly hip in a manly fashion (Note: he looked a bit like a Mother).

Naruto shook his head and broke the stare before smiling sheepishly.

"Nah," he said, scratching his head "Just thinkin'." Sasuke frowned but decided to just ignore it for now. He set about getting ready when a thought came to him.

"Hey, Naruto," he said. Naruto turned to him and perked up at his name, signalling for Sasuke to continue. "Why are you up so early?" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and shrugged gently.

"Not sure. I guess I just couldn't get to sleep." Sasuke was incredibly sceptical. Things just weren't adding up this morning; but he knew better than to try and force himself into someone else's life, especially considering they were so newly acquainted. He made a 'Hn' sound and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Hey, dobe?" He asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"What classes do we have today?" Sasuke asked this one as he changed his underwear and pulled on some black jeans. He glanced at his reflection briefly and noted that he was actually quite toned. His chest was muscled and he had a defined, modest, four-pack on his abdomen. Sasuke silently thanked his brother for dragging him to the gym all those years ago.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed from the main room. Sasuke heard rummaging and assumed that Naruto was looking for his class schedule. "We've got the sciences today. Chemistry, Physics and then Biology." Naruto took in a sharp breath. "Ooh...you're going to _love_ Chemistry and Physics..." He said these words sarcastically and laughed afterwards.

"What?" Sasuke asked feeling a little apprehensive.

"Ah, the teachers are a little bit weird." Naruto said. Sasuke could see the blonde shrugging as if this was self explanatory.

"Oh hell no," Sasuke said as he washed his face. "I'm not taking that as an answer. You said that the Art teacher was weird and that was the understatement of the century. I want details, dobe." At this, Naruto chuckled and Sasuke couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face as he heard the sound.

"Well, Chemistry is with Ibiki. I won't tell you any more than that. Also, in Chemistry, we have lab partners and we don't get to choose. I'm with Kohi and I think you'll be incredibly happy with your lab partner." Once again, the sentence was laced with sarcasm.

"Dobe, tell me who my lab partner is." Sasuke growled. Naruto just laughed again.

"There's only one person in our class that doesn't have a lab partner; and I won't tell you who it is. That would ruin the surprise." Naruto giggled for good measure and Sasuke sighed. He tamed his hair so that it looked as beautiful as it normally did and stood back to look at himself.

His jeans were black and hugged his legs and hips well and snug. It was quite warm today, even though it was around winter, so he'd opted to wear a black and red striped wife-beater. Sasuke had a piercing in the cartilage of the top of his ear and, in that; he wore a small red stud. Upon assessing his looks for the day, he nodded in approval before quickly making sure that his hair looked elegantly dishevelled and making his way out of the bathroom.

"Jeez, teme! You look pretty and all, but a guy has to piss sometimes, y'know?!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the raven out of the way and burst into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door as he released himself into the toilet. Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust and closed the door for him. He didn't say anything for a while, that is, until he realised what Naruto had said.

"Men don't look pretty, dobe!"

"Well you sure do!" Naruto laughed and Sasuke felt a vein in his temple pop angrily. He gritted his teeth.

"Coming from the boy with more curves than Sakura." Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for a great comeback. As a reply, Sasuke heard a clatter, meaning that Naruto had probably slipped over and landed on the toilet. He had to hold back laughter when he heard:

"TEME!"

* * *

Breakfast had been quite uneventful, minus the fact that Gaara had been shooting Sasuke random looks here and there. It was making Sasuke feel uncomfortable, something that seemed to be happening to him a lot recently, and he made sure to not look back at Gaara, just in case he burst into flames or something. Naruto kept laughing softly beside him and he couldn't help but think:

"This must be some kind of conspiracy..."

He immediately regretted it.

"CONSPIRACY?! SASUKE-KUN! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!" Naruto was promptly pushed away to be replaced by a hysterical Ino.

Apart from that, nothing interesting had happened.

So now, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were filing into a small lab room where there were desks built for two everywhere. Sasuke watched as everyone began to sit on their stools, conversing happily with each other. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw Naruto chatting happily to Kohi who suffered from anorexia. The boy was smiling and nodding along with everything Naruto was saying.

Trying to ignore them, Sasuke looked around to try and figure out who he would be partnered with. Suddenly, he felt a large hand clap him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around only to be greeted with a large chest. Following the chest upwards, he finally found a face. Squared jawed and littered with scars, the man grinned and it was a terrifying sight. He assumed that his was most likely his Chemistry teacher.

"Alright, pretty boy, you must be Uchiha Sasuke." What the hell was everyone's problem?! Sasuke was _not_ pretty!

"Yeah." Sasuke said through his teeth. The man cackled heartily and slapped his shoulder with a little more force than he had probably intended.

"Right. I'm Ibiki-Sensei and you'll be lab partners with Gaara." He ignored the fact that Sasuke skin went a few shades paler and pushed the boy forward slightly. "Get going. He's at the back."

On his way to the back of the classroom, he intentionally ignored Naruto's poorly hidden laughing and simply swallowed his fear. Gaara was definitely frightening. He always popped up at really random times and if, like Sasuke, you weren't used to it: it was goddamn terrifying.

"Er, Hi." Sasuke said, raising his hand in small wave as he sat on the stool next to Gaara. The red-head nodded, not even looking at Sasuke and the raven almost shuddered.

The lesson went by just fine, in complete silence because everyone was scared shitless of Ibiki, until they were set with a lab. They had to use the Bunsen burners and Sasuke plugged his and Gaara's into the gas tap and turned it on, trying to wake up a flame. As soon as the gas hit his nose, Sasuke was crushed with a huge wave of hideous memories. He flew backwards and fell against the wall, breathing harshly.

Screams rang in his ears and he clutched his head, sliding down the wall and ending up on the floor. His eyes went wide as he relived every second of that incident. Gaara raised an eyebrow and turned off the gas, watching as his lab partner had a small breakdown in the middle of class.

Sasuke didn't know that he'd let out a scream until he felt 30 pairs of eyes on him and a stinging sensation in the back of his throat. He realised that he was acting weak. He began thinking that he was weak, simply because it was just him who reacted to the incident this way. His brother had been absolutely fine, granted, he hadn't actually been there; but it still must have affected him in some way. It was only Sasuke who had been sent to a goddamn mental asylum because of it.

He was embarrassed to feel tears starting to run slowly down his cheek. Sasuke was about to wipe them away when he felt arms around him, bringing him into an embrace. He was assaulted with the scent of pineapples and oranges and saw a flash of blonde hair before he buried his face into the warmth of a chest.

"Ssh, Sasuke, it's gonna be okay..." Naruto cooed softly, stroking Sasuke's back as the raven began to shiver. Naruto had been in this kind of state many a time before and knew Sasuke had nothing to be ashamed of. Even the strongest people had to be vulnerable at some point. "Ibiki-Sensei?"

The large man had been standing stock still until then and he snapped out of his trance and looked at Naruto curiously, surprised at how well Naruto was handling the situation. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Could I take him back to our room for a bit? He needs to calm down..." Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke the entire time that he was talking to Ibiki. Ibiki nodded and stood to the side, letting Naruto pass with Sasuke in his arms.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Don't cry. Crying does no good..." Naruto spoke softly into Sasuke's ear as he walked with the boy in his arms all the way to their room. He didn't look it, but Naruto could be quite strong when he wanted to be.

Once they were inside, he sat Sasuke down on his bed and then went to sit on his own, watching Sasuke carefully. The boy continued to shake.

"Don't leave me...please...don't leave me..." Sasuke whimpered, burying his face in his pillow. Naruto recognised these as words that he had often spoken to himself many years ago. He smiled sadly and went over to Sasuke's bed, pulling the raven close to him and holding him tight.

He wished that there had been someone to hold him when he had felt like this.

* * *

Sasuke is my lab partner. I look forward to finding out more about him. Today, he freaked out when we turned the gas on. If I use my logic, I can assume that the reason Sasuke is here is linked to the smell of gas.

Sasuke is an interesting person: more interesting that I thought. He's not as easy to read as everyone else, and I gladly accept the challenge.

I, Gaara, will find out what happened to Uchiha Sasuke.

At least, until something more interesting comes along.

* * *

Okay, so, what do you think? I wasn't sure whether you guys would like the change in POV with Gaara, but I do and I just wanted to make sure it was okay before I used it again and got a bunch of complaints.

I'm sorry, but I feel that I should clear up something: Sasuke and Naruto don't get together for a while. I mean, I'm going to throw in a few little scenes here and there; but the actual lemons aren't going to appear for a good few more chapters. After all, the story is about them falling in love; not just the kinky sex ;)


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it xD

_Author's Note:_ I managed to finish writing chapter 8 last friday after updating. However, I also managed to catch myself a bit of food poisoning, meaning I've been incredibly unwell for the past few days. However! Never fear! I have written Chapter 9, it sits in wait for Friday; but I should probably warn you that, when I'm sick, my writing is really really wierd.

Okay! So, in this chapter, there will be some more characters: I** just want to tell you that they're going to be quite OOC**...I hope no one minds...

* * *

Sasuke was ashamed to find himself waking up within the embrace of two tanned arms. He briefly recalled what had happened before he had lost consciousness and was embarrassed, to say the least.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't _do_ hysteria. Uchiha Sasuke didn't _do_ being comforted and, most importantly, Uchiha Sasuke _never_ cried.

However, here he was, nestled against the chest of a boy that was practically a stranger to him with dried tears lining his cheeks.

Just fucking great.

He sat up abruptly, Naruto arms falling away and he could feel the blonde staring at him. Before he turned to his friend, he looked at the clock and realised that they should be halfway through their next class. What had been: Physics? Naruto had never mentioned who their teacher was...

"Don't worry, I'm sure if we miss class today, Zabuza-Sensei will just set us homework to catch up..." Naruto said from behind him. Sasuke flushed and rose to his feet, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"I'm sorry..." he said after a while "For making you miss class and have to...look after me." He practically spat out the last few words, feeling utterly disgusted with himself.

"Teme," Naruto chuckled lightly and shuffled on Sasuke's bed, making a small space and patting the mattress. "Stop being such a teme." He smiled happily and Sasuke was sure his heart stopped working for a second. "Sit down: we're gonna talk."

"Hn. I don't 'talk'" Sasuke scoffed but not before letting a small smirk quirk his lips. He hated to admit it, but the dobe managed to make him feel much better about himself. He took Naruto's offer and sat down in the space provided.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a tone of seriousness. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, trying to think on how he could avoid talking about his...issues. Naruto, however, persisted. "You know why I'm here, to some degree. You know I can hear voices in my head. I just want to know your condition, not your life story."

It seemed that Naruto knew there were underlying complications along with Sasuke and, for once, the Uchiha was grateful. He was glad that Naruto knew this, but decided he didn't want to push. Sasuke was so very thankful for that.

"Depression." Sasuke chocked out. He hadn't really said it out loud before, and it felt strange on his tongue. Sasuke noticed, and not for the first time, that, even though he'd only been there for a few days; Sasuke wasn't feeling as bad as usual. At least, not until today.

It was weird. Sasuke had never socialised much back home, or anywhere else, for that matter. It had been a surprise to him when he realised just how well he got along with the people here: mostly Naruto. Maybe he just needed to be surrounded by his 'own kind?'...No...that wasn't it. I was almost as if these people were really...genuine. These people, at K.A.M.S, were people that he could...trust.

Jeez, an important revelation in the space of about 4 days. K.A.M.S was an exhausting place to be.

"Depression, huh?" Naruto seemed to be asking this to himself, but Sasuke nodded anyway. Naruto nodded in acceptance and looked away, a thoughtful expression on his face. There was a long moment of silence where both boys simply took a second to reflect. "Why did he send you here?"

"What?"

"Your brother. Why did he send you here?" Naruto repeated not sounding even slightly exasperated.

"Oh," Sasuke hesitated, not sure if he wanted to continue or not. "I guess I just went a little too far..." was all he could manage for now. He looked to Naruto and flashed him, what he hoped, was an apologetic look. (Don't blame him; he's never been apologetic before).

"A little too far with what, Sasuke?" Naruto probed. He raised his hand and gripped Sasuke's shoulder in a firm but comforting manner. Sasuke looked to the floor, his black bangs shielding his face.

"I...I don't want to talk about it..." He said after a few moments silence. Naruto nodded and withdrew his hand reluctantly. He clapped his hands on his knees and rose from Sasuke's bed, moving over to his own. Sasuke reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving.

"Tell me about you!" He blurted quickly. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and Sasuke felt a small blush coming on. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and smiled sadly.

"Maybe another time, teme." He let his smile spread a little wider and Sasuke nodded, letting go of his wrist. Naruto sat down on his bed and the two remained silent for a long time, both lost in thought.

Sasuke couldn't help but realise how submissive and weak he was acting right now and knew that he needed to man-up and push on with his day.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably on his bed and Sasuke looked up. They locked eyes. There was a thick tension in the air until Naruto let out a small laugh and Sasuke returned it with a small smile.

There was an unspoken agreement to leave everything as it was for now.

* * *

Sasuke leant back onto his bed and fingered the piece of paper in his hands, his brow creasing as he concentrated on it.

_I care_

It was that stupid piece of paper from the group therapy session and Sasuke was having a hard time trying to think who it might be. He hadn't known these people for long, but he didn't want to fail the task. He made a resolution to find out who this was by the therapy session or be faced with weeks of ridicule.

Hinata had already figured hers out, and Sasuke had a feeling that everyone else (minus Naruto, because he's a dobe) had a pretty good idea as to who theirs was about.

Naruto was currently in the bathroom doing god-knows-what. He had been relatively silent for the past few minutes and Sasuke was beginning to get curious. However, he respected the idea of privacy and if Naruto wanted to go into the bathroom, then he would come out when he was ready.

Speaking of coming out...

Sasuke was also devising a cunning plan to make the blonde his. Yes, that's right, _his._

Unfortunately, he was having trouble with it. For one, he didn't actually know if Naruto was gay or not. It would be a major flaw in the plan if said blonde was, in fact, straight.

Still, no matter! Sasuke was sure that with perseverance, his looks and lot of luck; he could make Naruto fall for him.

If he were Rock Lee, he'd be striking a pose right about now.

The mood had changed so drastically from earlier, it was strange. It had been so heavy and surreal; but as soon as the dobe had cracked a small laugh, everything just settled back to normal. Naruto seemed to have that affect on everything.

Sasuke scrunched up the small piece of paper still in his hand and placed it on his table, taking a quick look at the time. They had both gotten permission to miss classes today so that Sasuke could 'return to the right frame of mind for academic endeavours'; or, as they say in the real world, 'until he stops acting all crazy-like'. However, they were both required to go to their one-on-one sessions that evening. After all, the main purpose of K.A.M.S was to cure your sanity; not give you a good education.

As soon as patients were at the age of 18, the compulsory lessons would cease. If you chose to, you could continue with your education; but most didn't. After all, if you were 18 and still not 'better', there would probably be no use in your carrying on your studies seeing as, chances were, you weren't going to get out of K.A.M.S. It was kind of sad really.

Sasuke's thoughts began to drift as he recalled the words on the leaflet his brother had given him before arriving at K.A.M.S.

He knew that visiting days were only on Fridays or special occasions (birthdays and the like). Sasuke couldn't help but wish that there were more visiting days: he hated to admit it, but he was beginning to miss his brother. His brother had been with him through so much and was always there by his side. It was like he was being kept from a brother, a father and a best friend, all in one.

It was no secret that Sasuke respected his brother and valued his opinion. The only reason he had agreed to come to K.A.M.S was because his brother had convinced him that he needed help; and Sasuke would always trust his brother's judgement.

However, his brother did show fortuitous amounts of stupidity in his choosing of friends. After all, two of them had wound up in a mental asylum with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Sasuke shuddered whilst thinking about them. Those two had always managed to make his skin crawl. He could only hope to god that he wouldn't have to deal with them for a while yet.

"Sasuke? You there?" Naruto's face appeared in front of his eyes, blue orbs blinking and filled with a mixture of curiosity and concern. It seemed that Sasuke had been further away that he had originally thought.

"Shut up, dobe. I was thinking." He murmured, trying not to draw attention to himself as he sat up on his bed and leant his arms on his bent knees. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Was there anything of particular importance that you were saying?" He said in a monotone. Mentally, he scolded himself. Why was he acting so cold? Wasn't he trying to court the blonde?

"Ah," In response to his cold attitude, Naruto simply beamed his wide and intoxicating smile. "Nothing really, we just need to go to the personal sessions soon. I figured we should get some dinner first?" He paused and his smile fell. He bit his lip and eyed Sasuke warily "Oh...unless of course you don't want to go out...in which case, I could get Shizune to get us something..."

"Tch, dobe, I'm fine now. We're going to forget that this morning ever happened, you got it?" Sasuke said almost threateningly. Inside his mind, he slapped himself over and over again.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," Naruto teased, sticking out his tongue playfully. He was obviously immune to threats; and Sasuke was glad. He knew the plan would be down the drain if Naruto wasn't as strong-willed as he was. Strong will was such a turn on...

"Sasuke? What's with you? You're ignoring me so much today!" Naruto whined, clipping Sasuke upside the head. Sasuke turned his deathly glare of death to the dobe who just chuckled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the door: "To the cafeteria! AWAY!"

"Tch, dobe."

* * *

After having some much-earned food, they both made their way to the separate therapy sessions. Sasuke was close to their room, being in 1B; but Naruto was far on the other side of the adolescents building. They split ways at a crossroad-style corridor, Naruto grinning wildly and Sasuke waving his hand simply as he walked.

Sasuke stood by Kakashi's door and hesitantly knocked (loudly), not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

He was still trying to get the image out of his head.

Sasuke suppressed a small shudder and waited for a reply.

"Come in, Sasuke." Called the strong male voice belonging to one Dr. Kakashi. Sasuke sighed in relief and walked in, completely ready to start this session.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Kakashi." He said pleasantly, taking the seat opposite the man's desk and making himself comfortable.

"Mah, Sasuke, there's no need to be so formal. Just Kakashi is fine," The man dismissed with a slight wave of his hand. "Where were we yesterday, then?" Kakashi asked, smiling kindly from behind his mask.

"We were talking about my past relationships," Sasuke admitted through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at his personal psychologist. Kakashi's smile widened a little and he brought his chin to rest in the palm of his hand, propped up by an elbow.

"Ah yes," he said, his eyes turned into upside down 'u' shapes. "I remember now. So, that brings us full-circle to what we'll be talking about today,"

There was a long pause as Sasuke sat there and waiting for Kakashi to continue. However, the man just continued to smile and seem oh-so-relaxed in his computer chair. This baffled Sasuke to no end, seeing as there was no computer in this room at all...but that was not the point at the moment! Sasuke began to grow impatient and gripped the side of his chair in exasperation before simply deciding to ask.

"What are we going to be talking about today?" He asked through his frustration.

"Your family." Kakashi's expression didn't change aside from the fact that he opened a lazy grey-coloured eye and took in Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke's skin went about 8 shades paler and he gulped nervously, his grip on the chair becoming near-lethal. He hung his head and stared at his shoes, his thick black bangs covering his face as he clenched his teeth and tried not to get too worked up. Or...show that he was getting so worked up.

"It needs to be done, Sasuke. You need to talk about it," Kakashi spoke, but to Sasuke he sounded muffled and unfocused, as if he were underwater. He shook his head fiercely and heard Kakashi sigh. At this, he looked up.

"I can't! Not today! It's too much!" He exploded, letting out all of the emotion he had pent up for the last 12 years of his life.

"Okay. That's okay," Kakashi still hadn't moved from the position he had been in since the beginning of the session, which, Sasuke was surprised to note, was 20 minutes ago. "But you'll have to talk about it sooner or later," he added.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sasuke seethed.

"I have a feeling that you might find someone who you want to know everything about. In exchange, they are also going to want to know everything about you: present and history." Kakashi said wisely, finally changing his position so that his arms lay harmlessly in his lap.

* * *

Naruto left his therapy session feeling heavy and tired. It was considerably different to how he felt after yesterday's session; but today, Orochimaru had been particularly brutal.

Orochimaru never actually physically hurt Naruto, but the emotional wounds were probably harder to heal. The man just knew how to push all of his buttons and make him squirm. It was sick.

He recalled that they had Math class tomorrow and hadn't finished Izumo-sensei's homework task. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ran fast towards his and Sasuke's room, knowing that the stoic boy would already be there, considering 1B was very close to their shared room.

As he walked down the winding corridors, he couldn't help but notice just how quiet it was around his and Sasuke's room.

"_So no one can hear you scream..." _Kyu chuckled lightly from behind one of his tails.

"_**In ecstasy!" **_Kyuubi supplied with a large wolfish grin. Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored both of them. He was certainly glad to reach his room, knowing that, for some odd reason, Kyu and Kyuubi never had a lot to say when he was alone with the Uchiha. It was strange, but certainly welcome.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kyu and Kyuubi; but it was like having two older siblings who just follow you around _everywhere_, like little leeches.

"_**Hey! We resent that!"**_ Kyuubi growled and Kyu nodded in fierce agreement. Naruto smiled sheepishly and mentally apologised before walking into his room.

"Hey, dobe. We need to finish that math homework." Was what Naruto was greeted with upon walking through the door. Naruto pouted in indignation, but nodded anyway, knowing just how riled up Izumo-sensei got when you didn't hand in homework.

The two boys spent the remainder of their evening working on Quadratic equations.

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke paled so much, he was almost white. He knew that voice...and it was completely unwelcome.

It was early on Friday morning, which meant no classes. Sasuke was so glad: he hadn't expected the workload to be quite this taxing, but it was. The previous days had been quite mundane, nothing of particular interest going on. He had been told only that morning by Naruto that Fridays meant no classes and it had been such a pleasant surprise. Apparently, friends and family could visit from Midday to Midnight on a Friday, which sounded great to Sasuke because, honestly, he had missed his brother quite a bit over the past few days.

But he would never admit that to his face. Not unless he felt like marring his impeccable stoic social status.

It had just turned 10:00am and Sasuke had asked Naruto what he wanted to do for the next couple of hours until visitors came.

When Naruto had mentioned that it was visiting day, Sasuke had noticed how far-off and detached he seemed: almost sad. It wasn't something that Sasuke enjoyed; but he knew better than to pry.

Naruto had smiled which had warmed Sasuke's heart considerably before suggesting that, perhaps, they could go and take a walk, seeing as Sasuke hadn't seen the gardens yet.

That is exactly what they decided to do.

It had been going really well: Naruto had taken Sasuke to the rose garden around the back. It was awfully pretty, even though, as it was so cold, there were no roses to speak of. There was a small stream running through the garden and the gentle trickling of water had been so relaxing and calming. They had taken a seat on a bench and Sasuke almost grinned at his luck when the smaller boy shivered during a light breeze. Sasuke had had the sense to wear two jumpers (he felt the cold easily) and quickly removed one to give to the shivering kitsune. Naruto had blushed cutely and taken the item of clothing, bringing it around his shoulders.

Sasuke had been about to make a move. He was going to gently zip up his jacket and then bring the blonde closer to him, maybe come up with an excuse about body heat...but then an unwelcome presence interrupted...

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Welcome back to the present, everyone.

"Hidan-Senpai..." Sasuke growled, his fists clenching. Not only had Hidan managed to ruin the moment, he was also Sasuke's least favourite of his brother's friends.

"I thought I'd never find ya!" he grinned at marched happily over to Sasuke, conveniently ignoring the terrified blonde beside him. Naruto, on Hidan's arrival, had jumped out of his skin with fright. "Hey!" Hidan suddenly shouted, making Naruto jump once more. "I found 'im!"

"Really?!" This would be the sound of another male voice not far from the rose garden. Sasuke immediately recognised this voice as well and had an urge to run as far as humanely possible. However, as soon as he heard the footsteps behind him and felt the arms wrapping around his chest, he knew it was far too late. "Sasu-chan! It's been so long, un!" Deidara cooed, hugging the raven tightly.

"Deidara-Senpai... Please...get off of me." Sasuke growled angrily, wishing he could fix the stupid man with a glare, but found himself unable to for the man was holding him so ruthlessly.

"Naw! Poor Sasuke doesn't seem to like ya hugs, Dei!" Hidan laughed his stupidly obnoxious laugh and clapped Deidara on the back heartily. Deidara tore himself away with a childish whine.

"Awwh! I'm sorry Sasu-chan! I just missed you is all, un!" Deidara said, walking forwards to stand next to Hidan.

With the two of them side-by-side, Sasuke managed to get a good look at his brother's literally insane friends.

Hidan's silver hair was slicked back, just like it always had been, accenting his deep purple eyes. Sasuke was never sure if they were some kind of freaky natural colour, or if Hidan wore contacts. He never thought it wise to ask. Hidan's condition was a strange one: it didn't really have a name. He had been sent to K.A.M.S a few years back because he had been caught self-harming and his parents had decided that he was obviously depressed and needed help. However, it wasn't that Hidan was depressed (far from it, actually), Hidan just simply enjoyed pain. He was addicted to it. Sasuke also recalled how hideously self-confident the man was. It was painfully obvious right now, considering Hidan wasn't wearing a shirt. Then again, Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing Hidan _with_ a shirt. It had been snowing one day and, when Deidara had recommended clothes, Hidan simply scoffed and turned up his nose at the woolly jumper offered to him.

Deidara was quite different to how Sasuke remembered him. The man's hair was still long a blonde but, whereas before he had always kept it down, it was now pulled back into a tight ponytail. He had a thick section of hair covering his left eye which was also new to Sasuke: Deidara had always loved to show his eyes because they were a beautiful shade of blue. Even the stoic Uchiha boys had to admit that Deidara's eyes were incredibly pretty. Also, Sasuke noted, Deidara seemed a lot more content than he had before going to K.A.M.S.

It became evident why when Hidan's arm snaked around Deidara's waist and pulled him closer to his side. Deidara's cheeks were dusted with a light pink, but he smiled and leant against Hidan comfortably.

All in all, Sasuke was not surprised. However, he did hear Naruto take in a small breath in his surprise. This small sound, of course, drew Hidan's attention.

"Ne, Sasuke, who's the cute 'lil fox?" He grinned and eyed Naruto appreciatively. Sasuke held back a growl of disapproval and tried not to wind a protective arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"This is my roommate, Uzumaki Naruto." He said simply.

"Awwh! Sasu-chan! He's so cute, un!" Sasuke had been momentarily distracted by Hidan's words and had not noticed Deidara sneakily walk over to Naruto. The bigger blonde man was pinching Naruto's cheeks and cooing in his face. Naruto looked less-than-pleased, but was otherwise in shock and couldn't summon the courage to do anything about it.

"Deidara-Senpai! Let him go!" Sasuke pulled at the man and tried to get him off of the poor boy. He tugged with all his might and, when Naruto came to his senses, was helped when Naruto began to push the blonde away. With a small, manly giggle, Deidara returned to Hidan's side.

"I-I'm not cute! I'm a boy! Boys aren't cute!" Naruto spluttered angrily, his face red with embarrassment. Hidan and Deidara chuckled behind their hands whilst Sasuke admired how flustered Naruto looked at that moment. Naruto just growled and rose to his feet, feeling left out to be the only one sitting down.

"Still, Sasu-chan! We've been looking everywhere for you for the past week, un!" Deidara smiled cheerily.

"Yeah, Sasuke, where have ya been?" Hidan added, grinning happily. Sasuke just sighed and muttered something like 'around' before a thought occurred to him suddenly.

"Do you two know what time it is?" He asked, ignoring their smiles and poorly disguised laughs.

"Awwh, Sasu-chan. Is that any way to greet us after so long? It's been 4 years, after all, un!" Deidara dismissed Sasuke's question quite skilfully.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been observing the two new additions to his life: Deidara and Hidan. These, he concluded, must be the friends of Sasuke's brother who also stayed at K.A.M.S. Right. Well. Great.

However, the closer he looked (and he was looking quite closely), he couldn't for the life of him figure out why either of them where here. It was incredibly cold out and the one with silver hair (he thought his name was Hidan) wasn't even wearing a shirt. Naruto was sure that this might be why he was in K.A.M.S. Perhaps NPD, like Neji?

Sasuke, Hidan and Deidara were all talking to each other and Naruto found himself next to the blonde man in seconds, still not entirely sure what was 'wrong' with him.

"_**Nope, kit. We've got nothing. Could you sniff his arm for us? We might be able to get a better idea that way."**_ Kyuubi suggested.

"_He's got a point, kit. I don't think we'll be able to know unless we get a good sample of evidence."_ Kyu concluded thoughtfully. There was no denying Kyu: it just wasn't smart.

Naruto cautiously grabbed Deidara's arm and lifted it up. He didn't notice that all conversation stopped and all eyes fell on him as he tentatively began to sniff Deidara's arm.

"_**Nothing. Try his hair?"**_ Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded, jumping onto Deidara's back to get a good sniff at the blonde hair.

Deidara stood completely still in shock, Hidan's jaw was practically dragging on the floor and Sasuke's eyes simply widened a fraction as they all watched Naruto casually sniff Deidara from head to toe.

"...Dobe! What are you doing?" Sasuke managed to say, completely and utterly confused at what the hell just happened.

"Sorry! Kyuubi told me to do it!"

"_**Hey! Kyu helped..."**_

Naruto jumped far away from Deidara and blushed appropriately. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time...

"Jeez, no wonder Kiba likes you so much." Sasuke breathed, running a hand through his hair. He saw Naruto look away, obviously feeling bad. Sasuke walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, dobe. Let's go and see who's come to visit us." He said and began to lead Naruto away from his brother's friends.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" Deidara shouted after them, now completely over the sniffing incident. "Sasu-chan! Weasel's here to see you, un!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the two men.

"Just once, I wish that Deidara wouldn't call me 'Weasel'. It's so degrading." Sasuke felt a hand fall onto his shoulder and glanced at it. Pale with purple nail varnish: trademark of his brother. He turned back slowly, wondering how on earth his brother managed to get there without him noticing.

"Aniki..." He said quietly, a small smile quirking at his lips. He tried not to sound too wimpy and girly, but he couldn't stop the feeling of happiness flowing through him.

"Otouto." His brother returned the smile and Sasuke couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around his taller brother's waist and hugged him. Sasuke was surprised to feel arms falling around his own shoulders, but he stayed in the embrace, relishing every moment of it.

His brother was everything to Sasuke. Ever since the incident, Sasuke's brother was not only a brother but a father, a mother and a best friend. Sasuke owed everything to his older brother. He managed to keep as much emotion as possible out his voice when he spoke, clinging tightly to his older brother, dismissing everything else for just a second.

"Itachi."

* * *

  
Awwh! Itachi's here! Yaaaay!


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto....haha! Gotcha!

_Author's Note:_ Okay, phew, Chapter 9! Just thought I'd warn you briefly that, unfortunately, I might not be able to post on Tuesday. I'm gonna try my best, don't get me wrong, but I've had a few days off of school because of food poisoning and I have to do a bunch of catch-up work.  
Booo!!!  
Still, I'm going to try my best! Even if it means staying up until ungodly hours xD  
Well, until next time!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was beautiful.

Naruto watched on with a mixture of emotions as the two brothers embraced in a love-filled and heart-warming hug. Just by looking at the spectacle, one could definitely tell that it was just that: a spectacle. The way the older Uchiha had trouble figuring out where to put his arms; the way Sasuke buried his face to hide his uncharacteristic blush: all signs added up to one thing: This (the hug) was new. For both of them.

Now, onto how it made Naruto feel.

The first emotion to hit was surprise. 'Hey! Who's the hot guy putting his arms around my Sasuke? Wait, what, who, why? _My_ Sasuke?!'- Surprise.

The next emotion to follow was jealousy. How come Sasuke got the hugs? Where was the Naruto-loving? Why was Sasuke so relaxed and clam around this guy when all he could say to Naruto was 'dobe' or the occasional sentence? It wasn't fair.

Yeah, so Itachi's Sasuke's brother! Big deal! Naruto was Sasuke's _roommate_! Now, if that didn't scream 'practically brothers', Naruto wasn't sure what did.

After the jealousy came the confusion. Why am I so jealous? What's wrong with me?

Briefly followed by a wave of happiness when he saw how content the two Uchiha's looked from their embrace.

This led to the final emotion that Naruto was experiencing right now: a hint of arousal.

Goddamn, Itachi was fine. A marvel. Freakin' Adonis. Naruto was unsure how to describe his beauty, but he did know that Itachi was the very definition of perfection.

High cheekbones and long, smooth black hair framing his gorgeous pale face. His eyes were a smouldering coal colour, darker than Sasuke's by a few shades, and his hair was tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a long black coat, black jeans and a black shirt. He should have looked horrible, like he was going to a funeral, but the way it contrasted with his pale skin made it acceptable.

Naruto had never thought much about his sexual preference. Not once had he ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend: he'd never found anyone that he found remotely attractive to him. Not until today, that is. For now, he knew he was gay.

And, by God, was he proud.

Whip out his rainbow flag and wave it around happily, because he knows what he wants now. He wants a taste of that fine Uchiha ass before him and he wants it right now.

Also, turns out he's a yaoi fangirl. Who knew?

Seeing the brothers in all their beauty hugging with such soft expression on their faces made heat pool in his abdomen. No amount of Viagra in the world would possibly be able to help him more than this scene right here.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a little. But, honestly, when he looked at those two brothers before him, all he could think about was-

"Threesome..." his voice came out in a weak and breathless moan-y whisper. He immediately clapped a hand to his mouth when Sasuke looked up from the hug and pinned him with a concerned stare.

"Did you say something, dobe?" He asked. Naruto shook his head so violently, it was a wonder he wasn't sick.

"Little brother, that is hardly a way to address your friend." Itachi reprimanded, pulling away from the embrace. Naruto nearly pushed them back together, but the moment was over and he knew it. Itachi gently flicked Sasuke's forehead and the younger boy scowled before rubbing the spot with his hand.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke so expressive. This brought on another wave of jealousy, but he still couldn't figure out why he was jealous and, also, couldn't bring himself to care when he was assaulted with the image of Itachi.

Who knew it could get so hot in Autumn?

"It's okay, Mister," Naruto chuckled, trying his best to forget about being a love-struck girl "I call him teme. It's like little nicknames, right, teme?" Naruto walked forward and slapped Sasuke on the back with a little more force than intended. Sasuke stumbled forwards a few steps and growled, mumbling something about idiots.

"Oh? My little brother using nicknames?" Itachi asked with a condescending smirk directed towards his brother. "Perhaps you're more than just 'friends'?" Itachi's smirk widened slightly when Sasuke tore his gaze away from Itachi and blushed a little. However, Naruto...ever-the-oblivious...

"WHAT?!?!?!" He shouted. "Me and the teme?!" His eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth hung open in surprise. Itachi chuckled.

"Sorry...my mistake..." He looked away from his brother and turned his attention to the blonde boy in front of him. "I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Who might you be?" The news was not new to Naruto, but he snapped to attention.

Now, there was a phrase that Naruto had spent many a day thinking about. The 'News'. It was called the news because it was about stuff happening that was 'new' to listeners. So, what was up with the phrase 'old news'? That, surely, was just a contradiction put into phrase form. What was the point of that?

He realised he'd been silent for over 30 seconds when Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Say something, dobe. Lord knows you can talk..." Sasuke smirked when Naruto threw him an angry glare. Well, it was supposed to be a glare, but on Naruto it just looked cute.

"Shut up teme..." He growled before looking back to Itachi and smiling sweetly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he held out a hand for Itachi to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san!" He grinned when Itachi took his hand and shook it.

"You can call me Itachi, Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked (the closest thing to a smile the Uchiha family know of) and released Naruto's hand. Naruto tried his best but was, in the end, unable to fight off a blush.

"S-Sure...Itachi." He said with a small embarrassed smile. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke who stood seething silently to the side. Alliteration aside; he was pretty pissed.

"Well," Itachi looked away from Naruto and turned his attention back to his brother. "Shall we go inside? It's quite cold and Naruto-kun is even shivering." He pointed out. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Yeah, it is cold." he said "We should go to the recreation hall and hang out there." Naruto said, but the words sounded foreign on his tongue. He'd never been to the recreation hall once during his time at K.A.M.S, simply because he didn't have anyone to visit him.

Still, the Uchiha's nodded in agreement and Naruto led the way, stealing glances at Itachi every now and then to satisfy himself.

In the deep recesses of his mind, Kyu and Kyuubi sat in silence, Kyuubi chewing his lip and frowning with confusion and worry marring his features. Kyu scratched his muzzle in quiet contemplation. Without Naruto hearing them, they conversed.

"_**This wasn't supposed to happen, Kyu..."**_ Kyuubi said, letting the grip on his lip slip for a moment.

"_Don't worry, Kyuubi. He'll figure it out in the end."_ Kyu replied, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"_**You don't sound very sure, Kyu..."**_ Kyuubi growled, forgetting his worry for a second to replace it with a mild anger. _**"Kit and the littlest Uchiha were making progress, Kyu!"**_

"_I know that very well, Kyuubi!" _Kyu shouted in a fit of fury. He quickly shook himself free of the nagging emotion and his face turned grave; serious. _"We have to trust Naruto's judgement. He'll figure out, sooner or later, that it's Sasuke he's supposed to be with; not Itachi."_ Kyu said in a reasonably quiet and rational voice. Kyuubi sighed loudly.

"_**I hope you're right Kyu..."**_ He watched as Itachi accidentally brushed past Naruto and the blonde jerked with surprise, a bright blush adorning his face. _**"I really hope you're right..."  
**_

* * *

"Gaara, your brother and sister are here to see you." Shizune called through the door of my room. I reluctantly stood up and opened the damn thing, not sure why she couldn't do it herself, and followed her to the recreation hall.

It was loud. I hate it when it's loud.

Of course, Rock Lee was busy with his parents, exclaiming shit about 'the springtime of youth!' and trying to drag them outside so that they could all go running. No wonder they brought him here, those poor souls.

On the left hand side of the room, I could see Kiba scratching his ear with his foot, like a dog. His parents were scolding him and telling him he wasn't a dog. He licked their faces and carried on scratching. Honestly...some people...

Everyone was being quiet (aside from Lee), talking with friends and family, occasionally laughing; but it was all of those sounds happening together, at the same time and in a confined space, that made the recreation hall so loud.

As I walked towards my siblings, I saw a couple of familiar faces. One of them was Temari, the girl whose finger I nearly hacked off before the stupid doctors stopped me. Well, it's what she gets for stealing my sister's name and then doing nothing of any importance with it.

Do you know what I like? I like to hear little snippets of conversation that, out of context, sound funny or could have a double meaning. I heard a lot of these as I walked through the hall.

"So I said: Don't put that in there or I'll call the police!"

"Yeah, his dick was so big I wanted to phone you!"

"Who needs plastic surgery when you have crayons?"

"You named your stomach Tony Robbins?"

"More bubbles, less death. That's my motto..."

"I love it when we do this. It's like dogs sniffing butts."

"You've got have to have something on your fingers first to light them on fire, dumbass..."

"Good thing you've got wireless here; I'm going to the bathroom."

That last one almost made Gaara laugh.

Neji and Hinata Hyuuga were sitting on the other side of a table from a large bulky man, a small girl and what seemed to be the bulky man's wife. Hinata was talking quietly, but relatively comfortably.

I know that Neji's Dad died when he was younger. The man before him now was Hinata's father and his uncle. The two men were twins and very close. Hinata's father had attempted to take on the role of father to Neji, but the brunette denied him that. After that, Neji's NPD surfaced and he and his uncle never again saw eye to eye.

I watched as Neji made a strange growl and scraping his chair back, getting out of his seat before walking past me and out of the hall. I didn't follow.

Before long, I was with my siblings.

"Hey, Gaara! How are ya?" Kankuro, my brother, asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling at me. I nodded my head as a greeting. That was simply my way.

"Fine. Yourselves?" They both gave affirmative answers and we talked meaninglessly for a few minutes. A little while later, Naruto, Sasuke and another man who I could only assume was related to Sasuke in some way walked into the room. They all sat down together. Sasuke was angry; that much was obvious.

I sat still, ignoring my siblings for a while as I tried to pick up on their conversation.

"...visiting you Naruto-kun?" The man asked. Naruto hesitated before answering.

"No...no one visits me, Itachi." I gathered from this that the man's name was Itachi.

"Oh? Why's that? Are your parents busy on a Friday?" Itachi asked innocently. I know all about Naruto's past; that's what happens when you listen: you find out things. I also knew that Naruto felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"M-My parents are..." Naruto drifted off, unable to finish the sentence. Itachi put a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke was close to exploding.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to strike a nerve." Itachi said, holding Naruto a little closer to him. Naruto looked up, smiling happily.

"Not at all, Itachi! You didn't know." And, from that, it looked like Itachi would never know.

"So," Sasuke began, obviously trying to change the subject "Itachi, how are you?"

At this point, the conversation held no importance. What was slightly important, however, was the fact that Itachi still hadn't taken his arm away from Naruto's shoulders. Now, I'm no expert in social do's and don'ts, but I have a distinct feeling that public displays of affection are usually reserved for couples only. As far as I knew, Naruto and Itachi were not a couple.

Sasuke had also noticed this little fact as one could plainly see by the cleverly disguised anger plastered on his face. You had to look really closely...but you could definitely see the slight twitch of his eyebrow and the gentle clench of his jaw every now and then. His smile was painfully strained.

Sasuke was falling hard for Naruto, and I was really the only one to realise that. Naruto held similar feelings for the Uchiha, but he was either too stupid or too carefree to notice them. I'm going to go with stupid, seeing as he's not shrugging off Itachi or noticing Sasuke's pain at having to see Itachi all over Naruto.

My head began to hurt from thinking too much. I clutched my forehead and sighed.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari asked me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto and Itachi begin a conversation with each other, blocking Sasuke out completely. The raven stood and excused himself to the bathroom. Both ignored him. I took this opportunity to talk some sense into Sasuke.

"Yes. I just need to go to the bathroom." I stood up and bowed slightly "I'll be back soon." With that, I turned and walked out of the hall in the same direction as one Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! What the _hell_ was his brother thinking?! No! What the hell was Naruto thinking?!

Well, admittedly, Naruto knew nothing about Sasuke's feelings towards him, so he couldn't really be to blame; but this was not the plan!

Sasuke's plan was to court Naruto so that he could finally get a good lay around here and satisfy his sexual needs! Masturbating and dreams would not do anymore! He wanted the real thing!

As soon as he was out of the hall, he felt his anger rise up into his chest. It was like a fire that suddenly spread all the way through him and, before he knew it, he was thrusting a fist into the wall with a scream.

Thank god the doors were soundproof.

"Alright there, Uchiha?" A smooth voice sounded to Sasuke's left and he cringed at being discovered. He recognised the voice but couldn't place it. Turning, he was met face-to-face with Hyuuga Neji.

"Yes, Hyuuga, was it?" It was always safe to check. The brunette nodded, meaning Sasuke had gotten it right. He was proud. He'd always been terrible with names. "I'm just fine." He growled, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away.

"Uchiha," Neji called. Sasuke clenched his jaw and turned around, not even trying to hide his anger.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He snapped. Neji just smirked and pointed to Sasuke's pocket where his hand currently resided.

"I was just going to say, Uchiha, that your hand is bleeding." The Hyuuga said, lowering his pointing finger. "You should be more careful."

Sasuke took his hand out of his pocket and, sure enough, there was blood dripping from some cuts on his knuckles.

"Hn." He said as thanks, trying once more to get away from the hall. Neji stopped him again.

"Any reason why you're so tense?" The boy asked, walking forward and standing in front of Sasuke, stopping him from getting anywhere.

"Nope." Sasuke grinded his teeth in frustration.

"Oh?" Neji asked with a condescending smirk that was sickeningly similar to that of his brothers'. "Are you sure? It wouldn't have something to do with everyone's favourite blonde dobe, would it?" Hyuuga probed, his smirk growing wider every time Sasuke flinched- which was quite a lot.

"Know your place, Hyuuga." Sasuke growled, attempting to push past. Neji wasn't having any of that.

"I'm just trying to help you, Uchiha." Neji's smirk faded, replaced with a serious look. His eyes were focused and trusting; truthful.

'_I care'_

Why the hell was he thinking about that stupid task right now?!

"Why would you want to help me?" Sasuke asked, honestly confused.

"Naruto means something to me. He is a good friend, and kind, too." Neji's eyes narrowed "I need to make sure that he will be in the right hands."

"You're talking to the wrong guy then, obviously." Sasuke said nonchalantly "Naruto doesn't feel anything towards me. He's in love with my brother." Sasuke spat the last sentence out venomously, laced with a growl.

At this, Neji made an animalistic noise and shoved Sasuke until his back met the wall. He pinned Sasuke there and growled in his face.

"Now you listen and you listen good, Uchiha," Neji's voice was deep and threatening "Naruto is an idiot. He's never going to figure out how you feel so you've got to swallow your goddamn pride and tell him." Neji let go of Sasuke and stood back, giving Sasuke some space to breath. "After you do that, it's all up to fate."

With that, Neji headed back into the recreation hall, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving Sasuke alone and confused in the corridor.

* * *

Interesting...

This will require more listening. I never thought I'd find something more interesting to find out about than Sasuke's past.

Sometimes it's nice to be proved wrong.

* * *

"_**Kit! I swear to God, if you don't go after Sasuke, I will!"**_ Kyuubi screamed, practically deafening Naruto with his loudness. Itachi raised an eyebrow when Naruto flinched.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Itachi still hadn't taken his arm away, but Naruto liked the feeling of someone else touching him so kindly. It was new, and definitely welcome. He wasn't aware of how intimate a gesture it was.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" Naruto giggled and sank further into his chair. He was acting like such a _girl_...

"You know, I still don't actually know why you're here...you seem so normal." Itachi said, flashing Naruto a look that made his knees weak.

"Oh yeah," Naruto sat up again and smiled, tapping his head. "I hear voices in my head." He said proudly. At this, Itachi took his arm away and his mild expression seemed forced.

"I see." He said through tight lips.

"_Kit, this, in the human world, is called rejection. If I were you, I'd storm out right now and-"_

"_**Go find mini Uchiha and make sweet love?"**_

"_Baka!" _Kyu scolded Kyuubi angrily. _"Just go and find Sasuke, kit."_

Naruto held a small debate in his head on whether he should go and find Sasuke like the foxes told him, or stay here and try to win Itachi back.

He settled for the latter.

"So, Itachi, what do you do for a living?"

"_**Kit."**_ Kyuubi's voice rang clear in Naruto's mind and he knew the next think to be said was going to be important. He quickly drowned out Itachi and listening carefully. _**"He needs you."**_

Naruto wasn't sure why these words effected him so much; but he leapt to his feet, bowing to Itachi and excusing himself before he ran out of the hall as fast as his legs would work.

"_Good, kit! He's just outside!"_ Naruto burst through the doors and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor and clutching a bleeding fist. From the blood splatter and considerably impressive dent on the wall, Naruto could guess what had happened. He sank to his knees beside the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke! What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner!" He gushed, throwing his arms around a pale neck and bringing Sasuke into a hug. He felt a warmth spread through his body and realised that, for some reason, he didn't want to let go of the boy. Naruto buried his neck into Sasuke's shoulder, hoping that the taller boy wouldn't push him off just yet. The blonde was surprised when he felt arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"Dobe...I'm fine." He didn't sound fine, but Naruto wasn't going to push it...

"You don't sound fine." Oh, like he was kidding anyone. Sasuke dismissed the accusation.

"Dobe...would you mind if I talked to my brother...alone?" He asked nervously, hoping Naruto wouldn't take offense. Naruto pulled out of the hug and gently took Sasuke's bleeding hand.

"Not until we get this cleaned up, okay?" He asked, smiling brightly. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. Naruto was surprised at how warm and kind Sasuke looked when he smiled.

"Deal, dobe."

"Heh. Teme."

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to see how professional and skilled Naruto was as he tended to the wound on Sasuke's hand.

With a little extra tutoring from Sasuke in the Math and Science department, Naruto could easily become a doctor after leaving K.A.M.S.

Not that Naruto would ever want to be a doctor though. That dobe?

Hah.

(A/N:...Irony is fun xD)

Still, Sasuke felt a wave of pride knowing that Naruto was as skilled as he was.

Also, you had to admit it's kind of a turn-on...

Sasuke walked into the recreation hall with a bandaged hand and spotted Itachi talking to Deidara, Hidan and another person whom Sasuke didn't recognise.

"Little brother, I was wondering where you had gone." Itachi said on his arrival.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. It was true that, yes, Itachi was a huge part of his life; but after acting so close with Naruto? Was it possible for Sasuke to forgive his brother for stealing the best thing to happen to him since he got here?

He decided that, no, he could damn well hold a grudge if he wanted to and, by god, did he want to.

"Sorry, Aniki. It won't happen again." He said through clenched teeth. Deidara and Hidan quickly broke the tense mood.

"Sasu-chan! So glad you're here, un!"

"Yeh," Hidan grinned creepily and Sasuke tore his gaze away from those crazy-looking eyes of his. He turned his attention to the man he didn't recognise.

His hair was black and short, sticking up at all kinds of angles. He was quite short himself, standing at about a foot shorter than Deidara next to him. Sasuke couldn't see his face as he was facing away from him.

"Oh yeh!" Hidan exclaimed, clapping the other person on the shoulder. "This is a new friend of ours, right Dei?"

"Un!" Deidara chirped. "His name is Tobi!" Deidara grabbed Tobi's shoulders and spun him around to face Sasuke. Sasuke was met with a bright orange swirly mask with one eye hole.

"Hello Sasuke-chan! Tobi is pleased to meet you!" Tobi thrust out his hand and, not waiting for Sasuke at all, grabbed the hand that wasn't bandages and flung it about carelessly in a 'handshake'. "I'm sure we'll be great friends! Tobi is a good boy!"

Sasuke couldn't be dealing with this right now.

"Erm, yeah, pleased to meet you too. Do you mind if I talk to my brother alone for a second, please?" He asked politely. All three men immediately rose to their feet.

"Sure thing, un."

"See ya later, Sasuke."

"Tobi will hope that we see each other soon!"

With that, they were gone. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before sitting down only to meet his brothers' steely gaze.

"Way to usher my friends away, little brother. That was very rude." Itachi frowned and Sasuke bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. Instead, he gripped the table until his knuckles turned white.

"Itachi..." He growled, leaning forward until their faces were mere inches apart. "We need to get something straight."

"Oh?" Itachi scoffed, not breaking eye contact. "What might that be?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, leaning closer into Itachi's space, giving off a deathly vibe. "The dobe is mine." He hissed. Had Itachi not been completely absorbed in how passionate his brother was being, he probably never would have heard it.

"Tch. Sasuke," Itachi said, backing away from his brother before ruffling his hair playfully. "You don't need to worry about that at all."

Sasuke followed the arm attached to the hand on his head. He followed it up to Itachi's face, devoid of emotion, apart from his eyes which radiated a kindness only Sasuke knew existed within his big brother.

With that look in his brothers' eyes, Sasuke couldn't remain angry. With that look, Sasuke immediately trusted his brother.

Now, all that stood in his way, was Naruto's idiotic and naive little brain.

* * *

"_**Stupid kit with his stupid, naive little brain..."**_ Kyuubi grumbled, making sure Naruto wasn't going to hear him.

"_Oh, Kyuubi," _Kyu said _"Could you stop your childish whining and just let things happen as they do?" _Kyu wasn't worried: he trusted that Naruto would make the right choice in the end.

"_**You know I hate not being in control of things, Kyu."**_ Kyuubi growled, burying his face in one of his many tails as he sulked. Kyu chuckled.

"_I know, brother."_ He said kindly _"I know."_

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much of a hitch. Sasuke and Itachi hung out with Naruto, Hidan, Deidara and this Tobi guy in the games room of the Adults K.A.M.S building. It had been relatively fun, but when Naruto reminded Sasuke that they still had to go to therapy, they bid the others good day and went off to see their psychologists.

Afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke sat in their room, talking and being generally happy. For some reason, Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him.

"Dobe...tell me about your parents?" He asked, looking at Naruto with concern in his eyes. Naruto didn't falter.

"Only if you tell me about yours." The blonde replied.

Show me yours, I'll show you mine, eh, dobe?

"Okay...together?" Sasuke asked. A glint of something flashed in Naruto's eyes before he nodded. Sasuke nodded also.

"Ready? 3..."

"...2..." Naruto said quietly.

"..1"

"_They died in a car accident."_

* * *

I was seriously tempted to leave it at "...1", but I'm nice and I at least gave you guys this much =P

I'm really curious as to what you guys think about how I've used Itachi in this: sort of like another obstacle for Sasuke to overcome to get the blonde.

Naruto:...I have a name...

Right, to get Naruto (^^"). I don't plan on including him in the story a lot, but, if you guys like him a lot, I can try and get him in a bit more. (I'm a bit of an Itachi fangirl myself, but only when he's a little bit OOC and nice...mean Itachi scares me T.T)

Ja ne! x


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** The blonde is MINE! *Grabs Naruto and runs*  
Hehe, had you going for a second there, huh? ;)

_Author's Note:_ I apologise in advance, but there is no way in hell that I'll manage to get Chapter 11 done by Friday, so it's going to be a day or two late...I'm really really sorry for my lack of awesome consistency T.T

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"Okay...together?" Sasuke asked. A glint of something flashed in Naruto's eyes before he nodded. Sasuke nodded also.

"Ready? 3..."

"...2..." Naruto said quietly.

"..1"

"_They died in a car accident."_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other with similar expressions on their faces. Surprise was evident, of course, seeing as both of them were irrevocably confused. It seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"Really...?" Naruto managed to question, almost chocking on his words. Still, the question was clear enough for Sasuke to understand.

"Y-Yeah..." he said, his voice extremely quiet and devoid of its usual strength. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to set everything straight in his head.

"When?" Naruto enquired, finding a bit of resolve and keeping his voice level.

"October 7th" Sasuke replied "And you?"

"October 7th..." Naruto whispered under his breath. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably at this little piece of information.

"...Will you tell me about it?" Sasuke asked, shuffling forward on his bed a little. Naruto looked up and Sasuke could plainly see the discomfort in his eyes. "Would you like me to talk about it first?" He asked, swallowing his pride for Naruto's sake.

The blonde nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"It was October 7th 1998, I was 4 years old. My parents and I were in the car, going to see Itachi playing in a baseball game. The main road was closed, so we had to take a detour via-"

"Mikan Street..." Naruto's voice was barely audible, but Sasuke caught it.

"Y-Yeah...that's right..." The two boys shared a look before Sasuke continued. "I was playing eye-spy with my Mum while Dad was driving. I remember she said: "I spy something beginning with 'P'", but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out," Sasuke smiled fondly at the memory "so I started guessing randomly. I think I said 'penis'" He laughed softly as he remembered his former self "Mum was laughing her head off, because I had no idea what I was talking about. I'd heard Itachi say it once or twice. Still, she was laughing, which made my Dad laugh...which meant that he wasn't concentrating on the road..." Sasuke drifted off, any smiles from the fond memories immediately wiped from his face. "I was the first one to spot the car coming towards us. I screamed to Dad...but it was too late by then..." Sasuke had a far-off look in his eye as he recalled the incident again.

Naruto looked across the room with concerned eyes directed towards Sasuke.

"_**You can tell him, kit."**_

"_Yeah. We're here for you."_

Naruto nodded his thanks to the foxes before he cleared his throat, grasping Sasuke's attention immediately.

"Same date, same year, same road." Naruto began, not breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "I was going to the toy store because my birthday was coming up and I wanted to show my parents what I wanted." He laughed bitterly to himself. "It was all my fault, really. They were trying to concentrate on the road, but I was being loud and obnoxious; distracting. They didn't see the car coming towards them. My Dad died on impact, my Mum later that night in the hospital. I made it away with these," He gestured to the whisker-like scars decorating his cheeks. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he leant a little closer to Naruto.

"It's not your fault." He said simply, catching a tear that fell from Naruto's eye that the blonde had not even been aware of. Naruto didn't say a thing, and Sasuke knew that he was reliving that day yet again.

Both of Sasuke's parents had died at the scene, leaving him and Itachi to the foster-care system for the few years it took until Itachi turned 18. Once he did, he gained legal custody of Sasuke and the ability to access the funds their parents had left them. Sasuke had been living with Itachi ever since; he was his only family left.

"What happened after that?" Sasuke murmured softly, trying to make sure that he wasn't pushing Naruto into telling him anything he didn't want to talk about.

"I've always heard v-voices in my head..." he began "And when Mum died, I was crying, and Kyu and Kyuubi were comforting me. I kept thanking them while I sat in the hospital bed. This nurse came up to me and asked me who I was talking to and, since my parents had never said anything was wrong with them, I told her about them.

"I didn't have any other living relatives, and, when they found out about my condition, they didn't want to put me into foster care. The hospital sent me straight here, saying I was beginning to hear voices because of the trauma I had experienced..." Naruto finished with a short sniffle before burying his head in his sleeve and crying softly. On the opposite bed, Sasuke's gaze softened and he stood up, walking to Naruto's side.

He knew what the blonde was experiencing right now: a lot of grief. Sasuke knew the feeling all too well. Just like Naruto had the other day for him, Sasuke sat down on the bed, the springs creaking slightly with the weight, and pulled Naruto to his chest.

If Naruto was surprised, he certainly didn't show it. He turned his face and buried it into Sasuke's shirt, clutching the fabric tightly in his hands, and he cried into the boy. Sasuke's slow and steady breathing kept Naruto from getting agitated and, soon enough, the blonde slowed his breathing to match.

The two of them fell asleep like that, entwined in each other and breathing in time.

* * *

By the next morning, all was forgotten.

Well, not quite everything was forgotten: they knew that they both understood each other so much more. It was almost as if fate had brought them together again, knowing that each one was hurting and needed a good friend to fill a certain void within them, Naruto thought.

Jeez, he'd been hanging out with Neji too much...

Group therapy was on Saturday and Naruto found himself feeling quite confident about whom his paper was about. Kyu and Kyuubi knew for sure, but wouldn't tell him, so Naruto was currently ignoring them.

"_**Ignore this: ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!"**_ Naruto whistled softly as he scrubbed himself in the shower, smirking when he heard Kyuubi's sigh of defeat and Kyu's mocking chuckle.

He stepped out of the shower and towel dried himself, patting his hair until it was dry enough. Pulling on some average jeans and a t-shirt, he rubbed his eyes to rid them of the sleep that still lingered in the corners. He stretched his arms and let out an almighty yawn before slipping out of the bathroom and waving enthusiastically to Sasuke, too tired to use his words.

"It's about time, dobe," Sasuke scolded in what Naruto thought of as a motherly tone. He swallowed his laughter "If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Sasuke said, luckily unaware of Naruto's private little inside joke. The raven stood up and opened the door to the hall, stepping to one side to let Naruto through first. Naruto raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Ladies first, dobe," Sasuke smirked happily to himself when greeted with a look a mixture of confusion, anger and pure embarrassment. He almost laughed at the shade of red Naruto turned. The poor blonde was standing completely still, unable to come up with anything to say: utterly shocked. Sasuke let himself laugh a little before he walked out of the door, leaving Naruto to squawk and feel lost on the other side of the door.

A few minutes later, the corridor was filled by a resounding: "TEME!" and a noise that sounded strangely as if someone had tackled someone else into the ground...

* * *

Iruka sat down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. He looked at the clock and took note of the current time, making sure they finished within the limit of an hour. Iruka knew that they had a fair bit to cover today, so it was important that he kept track of the time.

Slowly, the patients filed into the room. The last to arrive were Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka frowned slightly when he saw a small lump forming on the Uchiha's head...almost as if he'd...fallen to the ground or something...

Weird.

Iruka shook his head and dismissed it as nothing before looking to his immediate right and seeing Sakura sitting happily beside him, washing her hands with her pocket hand wash. He smiled at her and waited for everyone to settle down before speaking.

"Alright everyone," He said with a smile "We'll start of as we normally do. I trust you all have the slips of paper I gave you last week though?" He was rewarded by consistent nods and his smile grew a fraction in appreciation. "Okay then, Sakura, will you start us off?"

"Sure," The girl stood up and smiled prettily whilst trying to catch Sasuke's eye. Unfortunately, the raven was too busy nursing his head and grumbling to notice. "The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I've gotten permission to home for Christmas this year!" She exclaimed happily.

Everyone else seemed quite impressed, Sasuke noticed, apart from Naruto who didn't even react a little bit. Sasuke was worried for him, but knew that confronting him here would do no good.

"That's wonderful, Sakura. I'm very happy for you," Iruka said before gesturing to Ino "And you, Ino?"

The blonde girl stood up and smirked, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and rolling her hips a little as she settled in a comfortable standing position.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I've finally figured out the last piece to the puzzle that is the government conspiracy against us mentally ill people." She smiled smugly and most everyone repeated the action of burying their faces in their hands in exasperation.

"Government conspiracy?" Neji scoffed before going back to making sure his nails were in neat order. He ignored the death glares he was getting from the rest of the group.

"I'm glad you asked, Neji!" Ino exclaimed "You see, I've known for a while that the government has been tracking K.A.M.S's every move. I'm talking every admittance, every phone call," she paused, for dramatic effect "every conversation we have. In fact, they are probably listening to this right now: but I don't care if they find out that I'm on to their little game!" She shook her fist at nothing in particular. "Still, there are also spies amongst us; government spies. Don't worry, I know I can trust everyone in this room: I did a lot of analysing and assessing," ...stalking... "And I have deemed you all 'safe'. This doesn't change much, however, as there are still spies and we need to all be on special alert about that." She cleared her throat. "Now, onto the actual conspiracy. The government are planning on creating a new 'Utopia' in which everyone is 'perfect'" as she said the two words, she made air quotes and pulled a disgusted face. "We're talking a world-wide revolution here, people. The first people to go will be the ones that don't fit the quota of perfection. This, of course, means people like us. We will be 'exterminated' to make more room for the people who matter. I think that this is possibly the government's way of, not only creating the perfect world, but solving the problem of overpopulation. It's come to my attention that, unfortunately, there is no possible way in which we can save ourselves..." She drifted off, tears welling in her eyes. "My friends," she clasped a hand to her chest "We are talking about a new Holocaust..."

The room was silent for a moment before Neji, who was sitting next to her, rose his hand.

"Yes, Neji?" Ino asked, slightly confused.

"One problem with your theory: Konoha doesn't _have_ a government." He stated simply. Ino's face fell dramatically proving that, in fact, she had not taken that small fact into account. Neji smirked and stood up, making sure everyone knew it was his turn to speak.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week was that I did three remarkable things." His smirk grew a little wider. "Not that I'm not always achieving the exceptional." Gaara, who had been silent for the entire session thus far, groaned in annoyance. Neji's eyebrow twitched and his smirk faltered slightly, but otherwise he ignored it. "Firstly, I figured out who my piece of paper was about before I even left the room, unlike some people." He directed his gaze to Naruto and smirked happily when the blonde tried to avoid his eye contact. "Secondly, I put up with my uncle's stupid ramblings and idiotic speeches for an entire hour, a feat that I know is incredible. Lastly, and most brilliantly, I helped a friend who was in dire need of my awesome-ness."

"Wow, Neji," Iruka said, smiling "You actually cared about someone else? That's good progress." Iruka congratulated, beaming contently.

"Tch. What else would you expect." Neji said before sitting down. Hinata was up next. She stood from her chair and twiddled her fingers together whilst she blushed nervously.

"The m-most interesting thing that's h-happened to me s-s-since last w-w-w-week is that I...I..." she drifted off, going a shade of red that no one had ever come across before. Before she managed to burst into spontaneous flames, Kiba reached out and took her hand in his.

"It's okay," he smiled reassuringly. "You can tell them."

"Th-Thank you, K-Kiba," she said, squeezing his hand softly. "I confessed to Kiba and now we are t-together." The group weren't sure what surprised them more; the fact that Hinata (adorable, quiet, kind) was dating Kiba (loud, annoying...thinks he's a dog...) or that she nearly managed to get a whole sentence out without stuttering.

"That's great Hinata!" Iruka exclaimed. "We at K.A.M.S are supportive of any constructive relationships you make during the time you are with us." He sounded like he was talking out of a book, but he honestly meant the words he was saying.

"Yosh! I agree! I wish you prosperity and great youthfulness in your romantic endeavours!" Lee shouted happily.

Kiba stood up to talk, seeing as it was his turn.

"Same." He said simply before sitting down again. The two shared a quiet moment before Shikamaru stood up lazily and yawned.

"It's too early for this..." he mumbled. "Well, the most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I was offered crack from one of the adult patients and I turned it down." he said it as if he were commenting on the weather or something.

"That's a great accomplishment, Shikamaru, well done." Iruka said "But who was the patient?" He asked seriously. Shikamaru just shrugged and refused to elaborate any further.

"Alright Lee," Iruka sighed, making himself comfortable. "Go ahead..."

"YOSH!" exclaimed Lee as he punched the air enthusiastically. "The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I found out about a man who spent his whole life searching for the fountain of youth! I've decided that I shall also dedicate my life to this exceptionally youthful cause! I will restore righteous youth and prosperity to the whole world! I will-"

"Enough Lee," Neji hissed, standing up and shoving the boy down in his seat. "Please. Just shut your goddamn mouth." He growled. Lee complied and sat still...for as long as he could.

Next up was Gaara. The red head stood up and folded his arms in a nonchalant way, ignoring the green-clad boy currently running around the room.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week is that I found another spider in my room. It seems that Tyranospidusrex was actually a girl and she had babies. Unfortunately, I can only find one of her babies...so it might be wise to check your beds before getting in." With that, Gaara nodded and sat back down, ignoring the disturbed faces of the rest of the group.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week," Naruto said, quickly standing up and talking loudly to dispel the tension. It worked and everyone's attention was soon on him "was that I opened up to someone about what happened to my parents." He smiled and briefly locked eyes with Sasuke who smiled a small smile in return. The look made his heart flutter, but he put it down to the fact that he had not eaten breakfast that morning...because no food does that...make your heart not beat properly...

Yeah...

"That's great, Naruto," Iruka praised happily from his chair "Alright, Sasuke, last one for today." He looked expectantly to the raven. Sasuke nodded and rose to his feet.

"The most interesting thing that's happened to me since last week, so since I've been here at K.A.M.S is that I haven't felt depressed for even a moment since I've arrived." Sasuke smiled at the blonde next to him who returned with a hearty grin "And, I think it's all because of you, dobe." Naruto's eyes grew wide with surprise, and Sasuke himself was surprised, too. Although, he knew that as soon as the words were out of his mouth, they were definitely true. "You've not given me a damn moment to myself to mope, you annoying idiot." He teased with a small smile, hitting Naruto playfully upside the head. Naruto chuckled and batted his hand away with a laugh.

Iruka smiled warmly at the display "Thank you, Sasuke. That was a good note to finish on." He stood up to gain everyone's attention (well...mainly Lee's...the boy was still running around chanting stuff about the spirit of youth...). "Okay, everyone get out your papers."

Everyone did as they were told and pulled out the small pieces of paper they had been given last week. "Right, give your piece of paper to the person that you think it is about." Iruka instructed with a smile, gesturing for them to go ahead.

They all complied, walking around and giving their papers to each other. In the end, everyone had a piece of paper that was different to the one they had been given. They returned to their seats and Iruka beamed at them all before joining them. He looked to his direct right and saw Sakura reading her paper.

"Okay, Sakura, you can start again. What does your paper say?"

"Umm, it says: 'I am strong and independent.'" She said.

"Okay, who had that one?" Iruka asked the rest of the group. Hinata raised her hand with a light blush across her cheeks. "What made you think it was Sakura?"

"W-What m-made you think it w-was S-Sakura? W-Well, she j-just always knows w-what to d-do in different s-situations and s-she seems like she c-can handle j-just about a-anything..." Hinata said, her blush growing stronger as she spoke, twiddling her fingers together through her nervousness. Sakura was smiling.

"Thanks, Hinata. That's really kind of you." Hinata blushed even deeper and mumbled something like 'no problem'.

The rest of the papers were read out and discussed between the group. Sasuke had given his piece of paper to Neji and, apparently, had guessed right because Neji scoffed and said it wasn't him, but the light blush on his cheeks told otherwise.

Naruto had given his piece of paper to Hinata and, again, had gotten it right. In the end, he'd just decided to give it to the person he least suspected. Surprisingly, it had actually worked and he was so damn proud of himself for managing it.

Sasuke's piece of paper read: 'I'm not always grumpy and moody'. He felt his eyebrow twitch as he read it, unable to stop himself from thinking that they could have worded it better...

Naruto's read: 'I'm not always loud and annoying'. A growl almost left his lips as he read that.

"_**But it's so true!"**_ Kyuubi laughed heartily and Naruto stopped himself from responding by reminding himself that he was currently ignoring the foxes.

The rest of the session passed without much a hitch and they were promptly excused to venture forth and enjoy their weekend.

Sasuke and Naruto went to get breakfast.

* * *

The cafeteria was quite empty, seeing as everyone else had eaten before therapy, so the two boys managed to bag seats by the window. Sasuke gazed out of the window, a habit that he had adorned when he's gotten to K.A.M.S. Before, he had never been able to see beauty in scenery; but this place was changing him. For better or worse, he still wasn't sure, but he didn't mind either way.

Naruto was chatting happily away around every single spoonful of cereal. Sasuke ignored him for the most part, but suddenly the idiot asked him a question.

"Ne, Sasuke? What kinda music you into?" Naruto asked, looking curious. Sasuke was a little taken aback, having not expected that question.

"Umm, well, I like Hawthorne Heights, Bullet for my Valentine, Smile Empty Soul and I also quite like Death Cab for Cutie and stuff like that..." Sasuke listed off a few of his personal favourite bands. Naruto chuckled behind his hand. Sasuke scowled.

"What's so damn funny, dobe?" he growled. Naruto laughed a little harder.

"You're just too frickin' emo, teme!" He chuckled loudly and Sasuke just decided to change the subject.

"What about you? Music wise?" He asked. Naruto's laughter fell and he looked like he was thinking hard. Sasuke scoffed "Don't hurt yourself, there."

"Hey! I'm just trying to think!" Naruto defended himself furiously. "Right, well, I like a bunch of music! None of that emo stuff though," he stuck his tongue out; Sasuke rolled his eyes "I like Owl City, Shugo Tokumaru, all that kind of stuff," he drifted off, obviously thinking a little bit more. "I also like stuff like Kate Micucci, but I doubt you've ever heard of her." Naruto laughed happily and then continued eating his breakfast.

"Just wondering, dobe," Sasuke began, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well," Naruto said, munching on his cereal "I just figured that since you're my best friend we should know this sort of stuff about each other." Naruto smiled that infectiously beautiful smile of his and Sasuke felt a pang in his stomach as the vision.

"Best friend?" He inquired with a small raise of his eyebrow. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, teme!" he laughed "What did you think we were?" His eyes were bright and happy and Sasuke could feel the smile stretching his pale lips.

"Nothing," he replied before turning his attention back to the window, a smile on his face as he watched birds swooping through clouds.

* * *

It was quite late on Saturday night, and Ino and Shikamaru were sat in the TV room, watching some stupid teleshopping thing.

They had gotten a pass from Shizune to use the TV room this late on account of their excellent and progressive behaviour. The two of them were quite good friends and enjoyed each other company most of the time, however, tonight...?

"Shika, can you change the channel?" Ino asked rather pleasantly. On the TV at that moment was a rather long session of teleshopping with that Chef Gordon Ramsay. He was advertising his new blender thing. It wasn't something either of them really cared to watch. Shikamaru tore his eyes away from the TV for a moment to see where the remote was. He sighed in frustration when he saw it was a few metres away on the floor. He'd have to get up...

"Hn. Too troublesome. You do it." He said before leaning further into the couch cushions. Ino scoffed haughtily.

"Don't even joke, Nara. I know for a fact that all remote controls absorb memories! I can't have the government knowing every little detail about me! You, however, do nothing of any importance; so you've got nothing to worry about. Now change the damn channel." Ino smiled triumphantly, but scowled when the frizzy haired boy didn't move an inch.

"I just can't be bothered." He replied, burying his face into the cushion.

"Fine," Ino growled "We'll just have to watch this..."

One hour and 43 minutes later?

"Cut out the clutter," the two of them spoke along in exact time with the television set, small smiles on both of their faces, "Bring on the Bamix!" (1)

"It whips," Ino began.

"Beats," Shikamaru added.

"Blends,"

"Minces,"

"Mashes,"

"Chops,"

"Liquidises,"

"Purees,"

"Grinds,"

"Grates!" Shikamaru finished the list with an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness.

"Why not make seafood sauce?" They continued in unison, unaware of the figure standing in the doorway. "Or, holy moly," the two of them grinned "MAKE GUACAMOLE!" At this, the figure entered the room.

"I hate to be a killjoy," Shizune said, trying and failing to draw their attention away from the TV. "But surely you should be going to bed around now?" The woman suggested.

At this, the both of them whipped around.

"We can't!" Shikamaru exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm than normal.

"It's just about to talk about the incredible vortex action!" Ino shouted before jumping in her seat and turning back to the TV "Be quiet! It's on now!"

The two of them turned back to the TV set and stared at it with looks of satisfaction plastered on their faces.

Shizune sighed and walked out of the room, regretting largely the decision to let them have passes.

Never again, she thought. Never again...

* * *

(1)The Bamix blender is an actual product that I do not own. It's pretty damn awesome though...I wish I did have it...

*Sigh*, I'm sorry, I promised a friend that I'd add that bit in the end for a little bit of comic relief. But god, long day over here... You have no idea how much I wish I hadn't taken French and Music...what in God's name was I thinking?  
*Bashes head into desk repeatedly.*

...Oh yeah. Review. Reviews make life less crappy *Grins* xx


	11. XI

_Author's note: _Hey, I'm going to keep it simple today: there's a better explanation at the bottom of the chapter.

**WARNING: Angst and crappy writing ahead ^^;**

* * *

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Zabuza-Sensei shouted before angrily throwing a pen at the poor blonde who was, at that moment, on the verge of sleep. Once the pen made contact with idiot-skull, Naruto snorted gracefully and fell off of his stool in the shock of it all. Sasuke was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

Naruto blushed with the embarrassment, but he laughed it off and placed his bum carefully and gingerly back onto his stool. Sasuke bit his lip and looked out of the window.

"S-Sorry, Zabuza-Sensei..." Naruto laughed awkwardly and then made sure to pay attention to what his teacher was saying.

"Just listen, brat," Zabuza scolded.

It had been 3 weeks since Sasuke had arrived at K.A.M.S, and he was growing used to things like this. It seemed that all of the teachers were incredibly informal (especially the man that taught them Drama...Might Gai or something? Yeah...insane...); they would often call the children 'brats' or words similar to that effect. Although he probably shouldn't, Sasuke found himself liking the informal and friendly atmosphere in the classrooms: it was refreshing.

In the 3 weeks that he had been there, he still had yet to make Naruto his. In that time, his feelings had only grown stronger...and his desire to do something about it weaker. He was growing so close to the blonde as a friend and didn't want to ruin that friendship by freaking Naruto out with a confession. That, he concluded, would not be the smart thing to do in this situation.

Still, he had gotten used to his slightly odd life at K.A.M.S...Which meant that he was beginning to feel like he used to feel before getting there. There had been a few times lately that he'd been in his and Naruto's room, alone while Naruto's therapy session over-ran or something, finding himself wanting nothing more than to feel the bite of a blade against his skin.

It was morbid, he knew that; it was 'frowned upon' and 'wrong'; but honestly? He didn't really care. The whole accident, in his opinion, had been entirely his fault. He was responsible for, not only his own parents' death, but Naruto's too.

That was a lot to be responsible for...

"Oi, teme," Naruto pinched his shoulder, bringing him out of his funk. "Class is over." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. It wasn't a very Uchiha thing to do, spacing out.

"Oh..." Sasuke said in a dazed manner. Naruto definitely felt concern brewing in his heart for the dark-haired boy. He had been acting weird lately...

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, leaning right into Sasuke's face to examine said face. The blonde's confusion only doubled when he saw a light blush on Sasuke's cheeks before the raven pulled away almost immediately and started walking out of the door without even a goodbye.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

By lunch, Sasuke had perked up a little. He was at least being sort of sociable, sitting with Naruto and his friends, talking; all the normal things that people do. In fact, with Naruto chatting away happily beside him and the general jolly atmosphere, Sasuke was fairly content. He even felt a smile on his lips. That was certainly new.

That was, however, until Neji turned up.

The brunette made a show of walking over to the table, walking sassier than usual. There was more of a sway to his hips as he walked and his superior smirk was akin to sexy. His long hair fell smoothly into his face and he flipped it with elegance and grace that could rival Sasuke's.

To the raven's sincere annoyance, Neji sat next to Naruto. He noticed the arm draped around Naruto's shoulders.

"Eh? Neji? What're you doing?" Naruto asked cutely when he felt Neji's hand drop to rest on his waist. Neji's smirk grew a little and his eyelids dropped half-mast. He eyed Naruto seductively and leant forward, pressing his lips to the kitsune's cheek.

Sasuke felt a growl coming on and Naruto blushed bright red.

"Hn," Neji breathed against his face "How about I take out of here and show you a good time?" His voice was low and seductive.

However, Naruto seemed to relax. "Oh! No, it's okay Neji! I'm having a good time here!" He laughed happily and continued eating.

Everyone within a 3-mile radius face-palmed.

Sasuke was, for once, incredibly relieved that Naruto was so dense. It made things harder for him, yes, but that also meant it made things harder for Neji, too.

He couldn't help the anger from rising in him as he glared at the Hyuuga boy. Hadn't it been Neji that had convinced him to make a move on Naruto? What the heck was he thinking?

Sasuke planned to find out.

* * *

"What the heck are you thinking?" Sasuke hissed, pushing the Hyuuga against the wall outside of the cafeteria.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uchiha." Neji growled, trying to pry the pale hands from his shirt. For goodness sake...he was making wrinkles.

Neji _hated_ wrinkles.

"Don't play dumb, Hyuuga!" The burst of anger was definitely not something Sasuke was used to, meaning he didn't quite know how to handle it. He decided to just strengthen his hold on the other boy and press him harder into the wall.

Neji growled when he felt the gritty brick digging into his back and scraping some skin. That would be a bitch to clean...

"Listen Uchiha," he said, his voice low and dangerous "I'm simply just acting on my feelings," Neji managed to rip Sasuke's hands away from his shirt. He made a show of straightening out the article of clothing, tsking as he did so.

"I thought you wanted to help me," Sasuke grit out, glaring angrily at the boy in front of him. Neji carried on sorting out his clothes and Sasuke felt anger broil within him at being basically ignored.

"Tch. Don't be an idiot, Uchiha; it doesn't suit you," Neji smirked and Sasuke had to literally grip the wall to stop himself from leaping onto the Hyuuga and beating him to a pulp. "You simply took too long to claim him. It's my turn to gain his affections now," At this moment, he locked eyes with Sasuke and his smirk grew ten-fold. "And I'll show you how to do it right, Uchiha."

With that, and a flip of brown hair, Neji was gone.

Sasuke punched the wall. Hard.

* * *

Sasuke had reached his quota of patience for the day.

Standing outside of Kakashi's room for the last 20 minutes had been excruciating. He had even been late himself, but that still didn't cut down the waiting time.

He had grown fairly used to the fact that Kakashi was not exactly punctual. Far from it, actually. His personal psychologist was the very definition of 'late'. Not that Sasuke really cared, because the more late he was, the shorter the therapy sessions.

It was a bonus.

Not today, though. He growled as he paced outside of room 1B, clenching and unclenching his fists. He needed to vent: badly. The bad thing was, he only really knew one way how...

'_Fuck this,'_ he thought before crashing down the hall and arriving abruptly outside of his and Naruto's room. Almost clumsily, he made his way to his draws and pulled the top one open with a strong pull. The draw came out of the chest with that pull and, with it, all of his jeans fell to the floor in a heap.

Hurriedly, he sorted through the clothes until his hands found the pair of jeans he was looking for. He wrenched the clothing upward, bringing them to his bed with him. Reaching into the back pocket, he felt around hopefully.

His heart soared when he felt the cold bite of a blade beneath his fingertips. He had kept the broken razor blade in that pair of jeans for a long while, and was surprised that Itachi (being the genius that he was) hadn't found it.

Slowly, but with new resolve, Sasuke pulled the blade from his jeans before throwing the denim away and onto the floor. He sat there for God-knows-how-long, just staring as his miniscule reflection in the shiny blade he held in his hands.

It was such a delicate thing. With the right amount of pressure applied at each end, the thing would certainly just snap in half. Sasuke saw his eyes reflected back at him through the shine of steel, blinking when he blinked and an emotion that the raven couldn't quite place swirling within them.

He pushed back his sleeve and held the blade to his skin, relishing in the feel of the blade biting into him. Air passed his lips as he let out a contented sigh, his heart rate increasing from the adrenaline. Sasuke dragged the blade across his wrist, watching as the crimson blood bloomed underneath it.

Sasuke felt his knees becoming weak and he collapsed with dignity onto his bed. He was grabbing his arm tightly, sending more blood to the wound on his wrist. It pooled at the edges of the clean slit before dripping down his pale arms. Where he gripped his arm, his knuckles were growing white.

He felt himself shudder as a pleasurable euphoria washed over him. Sasuke bit his lip hard and tightened his grip on his arm. He could tell that where he was gripping himself, there would be bruises; but he didn't even care anymore.

It wasn't enough.

He took the blade to himself again, slicing through his skin with ease and grace. Blood was such a beautiful thing, in his eyes. The image of crimson against porcelain skin was etched deep into his mind: a picture of magnificence and pure beauty. The pain associated made him feel so alive and real.

God, he'd missed this feeling.

When he saw the corners of his vision becoming blurry, he could tell he might have taken it a little bit too far. There were several long gashes on his arm, each one pouring blood onto pristine white bed sheets. This feeling was new entirely. Normally, he would just bask in the pleasure-filled glory and then wash the wounds and sleep soundly; but he could feel his consciousness slipping. Instead of the intense pleasure he would normally feel, his arm felt itchy and raw...

Part of him was panicking, trying to clasp bed sheets over his arm and stop the blood, but another part of him was telling him to wait, and the pleasure would come in a minute.

In the end, Sasuke couldn't sum up the energy to even move. He sat there on his bed, staring, horrified, at his arm; unable to think about anything else.

It was at this point that the door opened. There was a pregnant pause where Sasuke tried to identify the person that had come into the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus his eyes.

"What, in God's name, do you think you're doing, Uchiha?"

* * *

Not a lot of things make me confused; but the way Neji was acting with Naruto this morning definitely threw me.

I suppose one could say that I was the jealous type; but all I knew was that when I saw Neji's hand on Naruto's waist, I was so angry. I just wanted to pick that stupid blonde up and throw him out of the window. Which, might I add, is just wrong because Naruto is one of the nicest people I know.

It was an idiotic emotion to feel: jealousy. I decided that I certainly hated it. It was a hindrance and made people weak.

Still, I was curious as to what Neji's motives were. As far as I knew, Neji held no attraction towards anyone but himself. If he was capable of love, then that made things much easier for me; but if he was in love with Naruto...?

It didn't make sense to me; Naruto was far from Neji's type. However, I knew I wanted to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

When I saw Neji, alone, in the hallway, I decided now was my chance.

"Hyuuga," I said in my monotonous voice "I need to speak with you," I didn't pose a question: that would give him a way out of it.

"Oh yes, Subaku?" Neji asked, quirking his eyebrow up along with the corner of his lips. I loved Neji's smirk. I wanted to kiss it.

"Yes," I said, hoping my voice didn't convey any of the emotions I held inside. "About Naruto,"

At this, Neji's smirk fell and he looked away.

"It's none of your business," Neji mumbled and tried to walk away. I wouldn't let him off that easy.

"If it concerns Naruto, it's my business," I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face me. He shrugged my hand away, so I pushed him against the wall and held him there. Even though I'm not the largest of people, I was still quite strong. He was finding it difficult to get away.

"Get off me, Subaku," He growled lowly. I didn't like angering him, but I could really see no other way of finding out the truth. So I could help Naruto and made the blonde smile. Naruto's smile made everything better, after all.

"No," I said simply. No one can argue with that "I want to know what your intentions are. If you plan on hurting Naruto, I can't say that there will be a happily-ever-after for you, Hyuuga," My voice was cold and unemotional, but level and calm. He knew that I would be able to go through with the insinuated threat.

"I said get off me, Subaku," Neji's voice was dangerously low and the snarl added on at the end made me let go. He brushed himself off, which made me feel quite angry, like he thought I was dirty or something "I don't want to hurt Naruto; I want him to be happy. Now leave me alone," With that, Neji flipped his hair over his shoulder and stormed away.

It seemed that, since the arrival of a certain Uchiha, life at K.A.M.S was just getting more and more interesting...

* * *

So sorry for angst and shortness of this chapter! I honestly tried, but the horrible Writers Block demon was rearing its ugly head at me and I also had a bunch of other stuff I needed to do...and I feel that, for the next few months, I'm going to have to start uploading once a week rather than twice.  
*dodges rotten fruit being thrown*  
I'm so sorry! But it's either one 4,000 word + chapter a week or two 2,000 word + chapters a week. I'll let you reviewers decide! Leave a review stating which you'd prefer and then I'll go with a majority vote.  
How democratic of me!


	12. XII

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be here right now?

_Author's Note: _Hello everyone! Firstly: I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and helped me get **over 100 reviews!!! **I don't know what you all think...but for me: that's a lifetime acheivement! Thank you so much xxxxxxxx

So! I've gone and decided to do something very unlike me and be incredibly disorganised. I've decided that I am just going to upload chapters when I feel I have written something upload-worthy! I know that this will come as a disappointment to some...probably many...but I promise you that I will see this story to the end!  
Yaaay!  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter...but I just ended it on such a perfect note and didn't want to add anymore ^^"

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru leered dangerously close to Naruto's face; the strong, pungent smell of his breath heavy in the air. Naruto tried his best not to show his obvious disgust. "Shizune tells me that you've been talking to yourself less. Is this correct?" His psychologist didn't break eye contact. Not once.

"_**Oh! I know! I tell him that me and Kyu have shut up...but we're in the market for a new 'host'" **_Kyuubi cackled evilly under his breath whilst Naruto fought back against the smile forming from the fox's antics.

"Kyu and Kyuubi," he made sure to always use their names around Orochimaru because he knew that it annoyed the snake to no end "haven't had a lot to say recently. At least, not since Sasuke arrived. Since then they've been less restless." Naruto informed monotonously.

"Excellent," Orochimaru hissed in his snake-like voice, a wicked smirk forming on his thin, pale lips. A thought suddenly hit Naruto and he snapped to attention.

"Actually, Orochimaru-Sama, before the session ends, I have a question..."

* * *

_Kukukuku..._ Orochimaru thought as he surveyed the beautiful boy before him. The man still wasn't sure how he managed to make it this far without touching that gloriously tanned skin – Orochimaru wondered if the tan was real, and if not, he wanted proof that only tan lines could provide. That thought made him fight the desperate urge to lick his lips.

"Actually, Orochimaru-Sama," God, if only Naruto knew what his innocent little voice did to the man "before the session ends, I have a question..."

Hundreds of possible scenarios flashed through his mind, each one more filthy than the next...

'_Have you ever kissed a patient...? Do you want to now?'_

'_My bottom hurts...kiss it better?'_

'_How big are you?'_

'_...Would you like to take me on that desk right there?'_

...How he'd gotten this job, he still wasn't sure.

Orochimaru knew the absurdity of each of these possible scenarios, but couldn't help but feel a small sliver of hope when he saw how embarrassed and adorable the little kitsune looked from there.

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru couldn't help from licking his lips this time "You can ask me anything."

"How do you know when you're in love?" The blonde blurted out, gripping his chair tightly. Orochimaru was a little bit stunned...was Naruto proclaiming his love for him?!

"Erm..." Orochimaru began uncertainly, taken completely by surprised. He saw Naruto raise an eyebrow and realised that the blonde had never seen him falter before. Orochimaru cleared his throat and straightened up.

'_Good God,'_ he thought _'Act like a fucking professional!'_

"Well, Naruto-kun; only you should be able to tell when you're in love. Normally, though, it seems to be that you can't seem to stop thinking about that person," _I think about you every single day_ "You want to keep that person safe," _Why do you think I stole you away from that Kakashi?_ "And you wish to spend every moment you can with them." _I've already planned our wedding..._

The atmosphere in the room was really strange. It was so awkward and neither person knew what to do. Thankfully, just seconds later, the alarm signalling the end of the session went off. Naruto stood up immediately.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-Sama! I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" With that, a smile, and a short wave; Naruto was out of the door and gone.

Never had the blonde acted so pleasantly towards him...Orochimaru loved it.

Maybe...he had it all wrong? Was it, perhaps, being _nice_ that made people like you?

Hmm...an interesting revelation...

* * *

Naruto walked out of Orochimaru's room with a smile on his face, for once. Who knew that the man could actually be fairly pleasant when he wanted to?

Merrily, Naruto walked down the halls, beaming happily to anyone else on the same journey. He got a few odd looks, but he didn't really care. He was in a good mood.

Still, his thoughts were trained on one thing right now...and that was Sasuke. The pale raven had been dominating his thoughts for the better part of the last few weeks of his life. If he wasn't thinking directly about Sasuke, he was thinking about something that could be related somehow to him. For instance, Naruto would sometimes think of Itachi and how similar he was to Sasuke. Or he'd think of the night and how similar it was to Sasuke's eyes. Or he'd think of the moon and how similar it was to Sasuke's skin. Or he'd think of Chemistry and how they had homework and how he needed to ask Sasuke for help with that...

...You probably get the picture now, right?

Naruto let his mind wonder where Sasuke would be right now. He had noticed that the boy had cheered up a little at lunch and seemed somewhat happy until, that is, Neji came in. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what Neji was thinking...but whatever it was, it was pissing Sasuke off quite a lot. The blonde shook his head and told himself not to worry about it: it would all solve itself eventually...hopefully...

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Naruto finally made it to his room. The door was closed, which was probably a sign that Sasuke was inside. Placing the biggest smile imaginable on his face, he grasped the door handle, ready to give Sasuke the cheering up of his life.

Naruto did not, however, expect the scene he was greeted with.

Sasuke was on his bed, clutching his arm tightly. There were countless gashes in the otherwise perfect skin; they were bright crimson and loud against the pale boy. He'd gone a few shades paler than normal as well, no longer reminding Naruto of the moon but of a plain sheet of paper. Whereas the moon was an ethereal beauty, like Sasuke normally was, paper was plain and had no other colour to it than white.

Sasuke's dark obsidian eyes were blank and unseeing, reminding Naruto much of the Hyuuga's eyes. Naruto could see Sasuke squinting, obviously finding it difficult to recognise who it was. Naruto felt a wave of anger was over him.

How fucking _dare_ he? How fucking DARE he?!

"What, in God's name, do you think you're doing Uchiha?" He growled, fists clenched and teeth gritted. Sasuke locked eyes with him and frowned when he still couldn't see who it was.

Naruto could see a moment of clarification on Sasuke's face before the boy spoke.

"N-Naruto?" He asked. Sasuke's voice was raspy and weak sounding. It made Naruto cringe.

"I asked you a question, Uchiha," Naruto knew he was acting cold, but come on. All Naruto knew was that Sasuke was hurt, and Sasuke was to blame for that. So, therefore, Naruto was angry with Sasuke.

"I-I..." Sasuke began before he fell back onto his bed, completely weak from the whole experience. His eyes began to close and Naruto felt all of his anger wash away in that one moment.

"Sasuke!" He shouted, running over to the raven's side. Sasuke was on his back with his face turned to the side, facing Naruto.

"I-I..." Sasuke tried again, but Naruto pushed a finger to Sasuke's lips.

"Don't fucking talk! I'll go get help. Just stay there, okay?!" Naruto had never felt so panicked in his entire life; not even when his parents died. He had been far too young to understand anything then. Sasuke's eyes were still closed, but Naruto could see a faint smile forming on his face.

"I'm sorry..." He said before his breathing evened out and he fell unconscious. At that, Naruto fell into doctor-mode.

Calmly, he put Sasuke into the recovery position, simply because Sasuke needed to recover, and then proceeded to, promptly and with purpose, walk out of their room to find help. He knew running would do no good right now.

Thankfully, not 2 minutes after leaving, he found Shizune wandering the halls.

She took it from there.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Naruto, you should go back to your classes..."

"I said is he okay?!"

"Listen to Dr. Tsunade, Naruto. She knows what's best..."

"Do I look like I give a fuck what you all think?! Just fucking tell me if he's okay!"

"There's no need to use that kind of language, young man!"

"What are you, my mother?!"

"Naruto! Leave Iruka alone! He's just trying to look out for you!"

"IS SASUKE ALRIGHT?!"

"...Well now I think we just shouldn't tell him..."

"God damn it, Kakashi! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down."

"Orochimaru-sama?! When did you get here?!"

"...I've been here the whole time."

"Oh...is Sasuke okay?"

"Don't start that again, Naruto!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just fucking TELL ME!"

"Keep your voice down...I think he's waking up..."

Sasuke opened his eyes, cringing from the decibel of noise used in the conversation. He'd heard quite a lot, but had been unable to move and respond to it. As soon as he realised that it was Naruto's voice that sounded worried about him, however, he forced his lazy comatose self to get the hell up.

"N-Naruto?" He croaked, looking around for the blob of blonde hair that he had grown so fond of over the past few weeks of his life. He managed to look everywhere apart from to his immediate right.

Before he knew it, he was being engulfed in a rather enthusiastic hug and was being assaulted by blonde hair and the scent he recognised instantly as Naruto's. He reached a hand around the slim boy and patted his back when he felt Naruto crying.

"I'm so fucking glad you're okay..." The blonde was mumbling into his shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but snort lightly at this. He hated seeing Naruto crying...but to be honest...he was glad he was okay as well.

The peace and love ended pretty quickly, though.

Naruto drew away from him, sniffing and smiling as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. It was a beautiful sight, Naruto's smile, and Sasuke felt his heart jump a little. That was, of course, until the smile fell away...

"What the HELL were you thinking, teme?!" The blonde screeched, causing Sasuke to cover his ears with his hands, accidentally pulling on the bandages on his arm. He gritted his teeth from the pain and held his arm gingerly.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Naruto gushed, taking his arm and holding it carefully. Sasuke was confused.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," He said, hoping that Naruto would accept his apology. Naruto's scowl was back pretty much instantly. What was he, pmsing?

"You're damn right you're sorry! I was scared to DEATH, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto scolded, hitting Sasuke upside the head.

"Ow, dobe! I said I was sorry!"

* * *

"As heart warming as this is," a voice from the other side of the room sounded and Sasuke almost jumped, not having put any thought into the fact that people other than Naruto were present "Do you mind if I check Sasuke over and make sure he's stable?"

The voice belonged to Tsunade who stood with her weight carefully balanced on one leg and her hip jutting outward slightly. She was resting a hand on that hip and smirking haughtily. Beside her stood Shizune who looked both relieved and worried.

Behind them stood a calm-as-ever Kakashi and worried-as-hell Iruka. Kakashi had an arm around Iruka's shoulders which looked like a harmless and friendly gesture, but Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was trying his best to comfort Iruka through it without their relationship seeming obvious.

Behind _them_, stood another doctor that Sasuke had not yet been acquainted with. He was quite tall and well-built with dark greasy hair and sickly pale skin. Judging from this, and the short discussion he had heard earlier, Sasuke deduced that this was Dr. Orochimaru.

"Of course, Dr. Tsunade," Naruto said, backing away and making room for the large-breasted woman. Speaking of breasts...

"Okay, Sasuke, I want you to follow this light with your eyes, okay?" Sasuke nodded before being assaulted with a face full of Tsunade fun-bags. He just averted his eyes and looked everywhere but in front of him.

After that, the check-up was relatively painless.

* * *

A few hours later found Sasuke alone in the infirmary, which is where he had been taken after his little 'incident'.

His hours with Kakashi were hereby extended until further notice to make sure something like this didn't happen again. Also, until further notice, he was not to be left alone. He was to be escorted everywhere by someone trustworthy and caring.

Three guesses who they picked.

"Sasuke, I bought you some tomatoes because I remember once when Sakura told me that you liked tomatoes and I'm not sure how she knows that but I guess that I should trust her because when she stalks she does it thoroughly and MMPH!"

Sasuke clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him and threw him an exasperated look. Though, on the inside, Sasuke was grinning like an idiot.

Naruto thought things through and licked Sasuke's hand so that the boy would take it away from his lips.

Sasuke jumped at the intimate contact and flung his hand away, trying desperately to disguise the blush forming on his cheeks. Oh god...that sinful tongue...

"Haa, Sasuke no baka!" Naruto jeered happily, sitting down beside the boy on an uncomfortable looking chair. Sasuke managed to push his blush away and frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't stay here with me. That chair looks less-than-comfortable, and I'm pretty sure you don't need anything else to help add to that awful posture of yours," He teased; only really meaning the first few things he said.

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke," Naruto smiled brightly, making Sasuke's heart melt a little "I'm going to stay with you no matter what. That's what best friends are for!" Naruto's smile broadened and Sasuke felt one of his own stretching his lips.

"Thank you, Naruto," He said gently, stroking Naruto's hair from where he sat on his bed. With that, he closed his eyes and fell into a sound and peaceful sleep.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the action occur. After Sasuke had fallen asleep, he placed a hand in his hair where Sasuke had touched him and the skin there felt so sensitive and warm. He wasn't sure what this feeling was...

...but he liked it.

* * *

If that ending didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy, I'm almost positive you're not human xD

I really want to write a oneshot...because they're nice and they're really fun to write (plus, I keep getting a huge mental block when it comes to this story). I need a little break from it; but I can't for the life of me think of a plotline short enough for a oneshot...  
Which is why I have you people!  
Go on! Give me some ideas ;)


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: **Only people that don't fail at life get to own Naruto.

_Author's Note:_ Bonjour, mon amis! Je suis tres desole pour le retard...ness...  
Who am I kidding...I can barely speak proper English, let alone French, too. Enjoy the chapter, kids!

* * *

"Wake up," Sasuke heard a frail voice penetrating his dreams. He was quite annoyed, seeing as his dream had been quite spectacular...but...he wasn't going to go into detail about that right now.

He could feel the clammy claws of consciousness claiming him and pulling him away from the depths of dark serenity that we, as people, have come to know and love as dreamland. Sasuke tried to shake them off, he really did, but the voice that kept repeating "Wake up," in his ears; a soft, sweet caress of a whisper: it was just too tempting to disobey.

"Wake up,"

'_I'm trying...'_

"Sasuke...wake up,"

'_N-Naruto...?'_

Sasuke's eyes opened suddenly and the first thing he saw was shocking blonde hair and tired, but still exceptionally beautiful, sky-blue eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing a brightening quality to the otherwise dull infirmary. They were the only two people there and Sasuke couldn't help but let his mind wander as to what they could get away with here...

"Hey! Sasuke! Don't be a rude little teme and tell me 'Good Morning'!" Naruto growled playfully. Sasuke shook his head of thoughts of hospital sex and smiled kindly at the blonde boy.

"Sorry," he said "Good morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked with a gentle gleam in his eye. He had never felt quite so relaxed and laid back in his life.

"...I think Tsunade baa-chan gave you too much of the general anaesthetic." Naruto chuckled lightly and patted Sasuke on the head, expecting some kind of hostile reaction: perhaps a bite. When Sasuke leant into the touch and made an odd purring sound, it would be an understatement to say that Naruto was horrified.

"...I'll...Umm..." Naruto tried to form a coherent sentence, but he found his train of thought interrupted when greeted with the sight of a small smile on Sasuke's lips as he leant into Naruto's hand. Naruto swallowed thickly and found the urge to stroke Sasuke's cheek indescribably strong.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glazed over with some drug-induced emotion which was difficult to place. "Are you alright? You look kind of flushed?"

This, of course, made Naruto realise that he had been blushing which, in turn, made him blush even more because he was so embarrassed. For probably the first time in his life: Naruto was practically speechless.

"_**Haha, idiot."**_ Kyuubi supplied helpfully with an evil laugh. Naruto wanted to reprimand the fox, but was at that moment in time quite unable to think straight. In the end, he settled for just staring at Sasuke with an emotion a mixture of embarrassment, horror and surprise plastered on his face.

Ha. And people thought he was an _idiot._

Please, people, note that that sentence was born completely from sarcasm.

Eventually, Naruto managed to pull his hand away and keep the appendage safely in his lap, lest it try to molest the poor bed-ridden and drug-inflicted Uchiha before it.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure what was happening to him... He had an inkling, yes, but he couldn't really be sure. When he touched Sasuke, he felt little jolts of electricity flow through him and register in his brain to make his heart triple in its speed of pumping. One glance at the Uchiha filled him with a strange longing and he often found himself wishing he could stroke the raven hair out of his beautiful pale face and just stare into dark obsidian eyes for hours on end. More often than not, Sasuke would be completely silent, which provoked Naruto to do the same; but a silence like theirs was not uncomfortable and awkward, quite the contrary in fact. The two would usually spend hours just sitting in silence and listening to each other breathing slowly. There had been several occasions when they had been watching the clouds, despite the cold wind biting at their skin, merely lying there in each other's company; neither needing to say a single word.

All of these things, Naruto enjoyed. He thought back to what Orochimaru had said the previous day.

"_...Normally, though, it seems to be that you can't seem to stop thinking about that person; you want to keep that person safe; and you wish to spend every moment you can with them..." _

Naruto went through this in his mind. Sasuke was the focal point of Naruto's brain. The only times the Uchiha wasn't present in Naruto's mind was when Naruto was actually with Sasuke.

That ticked box number one.

When Naruto had come through the door and seen Sasuke in that state, he had been so angry. He realised now that he hadn't been angry with Sasuke...he'd been angry with himself. He was a fool for not noticing how Sasuke was feeling and even more foolish for leaving him by himself when he obviously wasn't okay. Naruto was angry because he wanted to protect Sasuke, but hadn't realised he needed protecting from himself.

That ticked box number two.

The fact that Naruto was by Sasuke's bed and hadn't left since Sasuke had gotten there was pretty good evidence that box number three was also ticked.

Still, for some reason, Naruto couldn't help but think that these feelings weren't of a romantic kind. Perhaps Sasuke was just such a close friend that Naruto was confusing feelings of friendship for love...

He would ask Kyu and Kyuubi for help; but they were both being incredibly vague whenever he brought up the subject.

There was only one other person he could really turn to right now...

Just thinking about it, he already regretted it.

* * *

"Come on in, Naruto," Naruto jumped backwards a little, his hand still poised and ready to knock on the wooden door. He had just been about to knock when the voice had commanded him to enter.

He swallowed his fear and walked in.

Sasuke had just fallen asleep due to the drugs and Naruto had taken that opportunity to find the one person that might be able to help him sort out these feelings. He made a mental note to make the visit as quick as possible since Sasuke's slumber probably wouldn't last long and Naruto wanted to be there when the brunette woke up.

Naruto shut the door behind him and walked over to the desk, sitting down in the chair he used to occupy every day. He was greeted with the back of a large leather computer chair, an upgrade from the chair he was usually greeted with. The lights had been dimmed in the room, which gave it an air of sinister mystery.

The man in the chair turned around, his face cast in shadow.

"Welcome, Naruto," he said in a voice that sounded like the sly smile it was probably coming from "I've been expecting you..."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

The man leant forward in his leather chair making it groan like the cow it once was.

"To what, may I ask, do I owe the pleasure?" The man's voice was low and evil, a growl and a hiss all in one.

Naruto sighed again and stood up, walking towards the light switch and turning the lights up. Kakashi flinched at the brightness before frowning and pouting.

"Awwh! Naruto! That's not fair!" He whined childishly. Naruto honestly worried about the man's mental health sometimes.

"Dammit, Kakashi, I need some advice!" Naruto retorted with equal childish vigour.

"...Were you even a little scared?" Kakashi ventured. Naruto growled and sat down noisily.

"No! Now help me out!"

"...Come on? Not even a teeny little bit...?"

"NO!"

"...not even a smidgen?"

"..."

"...no...?"

"...Fuck this. I'll go ask Iruka," Naruto stood up to leave but Kakashi leapt over his desk and pounced on Naruto, gripping the boy tightly to stop him from leaving.

"I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" Kakashi chuckled nervously "Besides, Iruka's here..." At this, a nearby cupboard opened and Iruka walked out calmly.

"Hi, Naruto," He waved and smiled charmingly. Naruto simply blinked a few times before trying desperately to run away again.

After a few minutes of Naruto struggling and Kakashi and Iruka trying to calm him down, it ended with Naruto sitting down on the chair with a grumpy frown and Iruka tending to the large bump on Kakashi's head.

"Will you please just help me out with this?" Naruto asked from his chair, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable and lost. He hated this feeling.

"Of course, Naruto," Iruka replied with a warm smile, switching immediately to 'mother hen mode'.

Naruto was kind of glad Iruka had shown up: he knew Kakashi would be able to give his perverted insight...but there was only so much of that one could take straight up. Iruka would allow for some consistency _and_ a second opinion.

"Shoot," Kakashi said with a small smile, forgetting entirely about the bump on his head. Naruto rolled his eyes for what felt like the 1000th time that day.

"Okay..."

Naruto relayed all of the information he had managed to figure out. He told the two psychologists about the reactions he had around Sasuke and described what he felt towards the boy. Both of them nodded in appropriate places and completely in sync...it was a little weird.

"Right," Iruka said when Naruto had finished "What you've described just sounds to me like a very strong friendship...Kakashi?"

"Ahh, I think I'll have to disagree," Kakashi replied with a lecherous grin. He leant on his desk and rested his head on his hands "I think it's definitely more than just a friendship...but there's only one way to be sure..." Kakashi's grin grew a little wider.

"Oh? What's that?" Iruka inquired innocently.

"Naruto?" Kakashi began in a tone way too sweet to be anything good.

"...Yes?" Naruto replied reluctantly, biting his lip and visibly flinching.

"Do you think of Sasuke in a _sexual_ way at all?" If it was possible, Kakashi's grin grew even more whilst Naruto's face looked more like a tomato than a face.

"Wh-What?!" He exclaimed, beyond mortified. Kakashi chuckled merrily at the reaction.

"I was just wondering... Have you ever thought about him in the shower? Have you ever wanted him to touch you? Have you ever touched yourself whilst thinking about him? Have you ever wanted to touch him? Has the urge to fuck him into the closest wall ever-"

It was at this moment that Naruto rose from his chair and delivered an almighty kick which could shatter bones right into Kakashi's crotch.

The poor man howled in pain and fell down onto the floor; holding himself tenderly and muttering incoherent swear words.

Iruka was stunned for a moment before he turned angrily to Naruto.

"HEY!" He shouted, storming over to Naruto and then pointing at Kakashi's crotch "I USE THAT TOO!"

To say that the visit didn't go well would be a horrible understatement...

* * *

One good thing that came out of the meeting, Naruto thought as he walked down the hall, was that he had actually realised that he _did_ think of Sasuke in a sexual way...

When Kakashi had proposed the idea of Sasuke touching him, and him touching Sasuke, his face was bright from the embarrassment; but he couldn't help but feel the twinge of longing that accompanied it.

It was strange, but Naruto felt entirely comfortable with the proposed situations...however perverted and annoying. As he made his way back to Sasuke's side, however, a thought dawned upon him.

What if Sasuke didn't like him back?

* * *

From what I just saw, Naruto finally figured out his feelings for the Uchiha.

About time, right?

I know I should probably find something better to do with my time, but that Sasuke kid has just brought so much more excitement into life around here. I feel like it's my duty as the person around here who knows everything to, well, know everything.

Which was why Hyuuga Neji was beginning to get on my nerves.

He won't keep his hands to himself around Naruto. Whenever I look over, he's touching him in some familiar way; and I'm pretty sure that they were never this friendly before. It gets on my nerves.

Damn...I'm so hungry.

Still, watching Naruto now...he seems like something is bothering him...

Maybe I should talk to him?

* * *

"Naruto..." a cool voice sounded behind him and the blonde turned sharply having been taken completely by surprise. He was even more surprised to find who it was.

"G-Gaara?"

"Yes, well established, idiot," Gaara snapped, seeming unnaturally uncomfortable and emotional. It was strange; but around here, one got used to strange pretty quickly.

"Y-Yeah...What's up?" Naruto asked dumbly, at a loss for anything else to say. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes before gesturing to a nearby room. Without waiting for an answer, he walked in and left Naruto standing in the hall, looking more idiotic than usual. When Naruto didn't seem to get the gist, Gaara reached out of the doorway and pulled Naruto's shirt, and therefore Naruto, inside.

"Gaara? What're you doing?" Naruto asked as Gaara reached around him, practically pushing himself up against the boy, to close the door behind them. As a distraction to himself, Naruto noted that they were in the TV room. It was empty apart from them.

"You're an idiot," Gaara said simply after taking a step away from Naruto. Ah, he _had_ always been so eloquent; such a graciously beautiful sentence was just typical! –Sarcasm.

"Uh, well, thanks, Gaara..." Naruto said uncertainly "As kind and charming as this conversation seems like it will be, I really need to get back to the teme. He'll be waking up soon..." Naruto made to leave, but Gaara positioned himself in front of the door, blocking the way out.

"You love Sasuke,"

"Wh-What...?" Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, but he kept his face relatively expressionless "I don't love that teme! Haha, and you thought _I_ was an idiot hahaha..." He drifted off with an uncertain laughter. At this, Gaara pushed him until his back hit the wall. Naruto was too surprised to do anything.

"You love him," Gaara repeated, stoic and emotionless as ever, "Don't keep it to yourself." He said before releasing his grip on Naruto's shoulders and stepping back. Gaara stared at his shoes and mumbled the next part so quietly "Do something about it..."

With that, the red head turned and walked out of the room, leaving a speechless and utterly stunned Naruto behind.

Jeez...K.A.M.S was just one surprise after another, huh?

* * *

**Ergh, I'm sorry for the shortness and the immense crappy-ness. I'm trying so hard to get some writing done...but I have so much going on right now...**

**I hope you'll all forgive me for being so hectic and, for lack of a better adjective, retarded. I'm struggling so much with my school work...and I just hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for failing so epically at life ^^"**

**Also, just wondering, I'm entering a writing competition and the theme is WIRE....and I have the imagination of a small gnat...so I can't think of any good ideas... if you can think of any, send me your ideas!**

**My email address is on my profile page xx**


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own itt xD

_Authors Note:_ *Takes in deep breath* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so so so soooo SORRY!  
I know, it's not enough, but I mean it with all my heart. Uploads for KAMS are going to be incredibly unpredictable for the next few months because I have exams to study for, jobs to apply for and competitions to write for (Which I am still sruggling with for ideas FAIL)  
I've had waaay too much going on for it to even be considered healthy, and I just had my knee all taped up for Physiotherapy and it makes me waddle which is so embarassing.

Even worse: This chapter is so short it's not even funny...and it's a crappy one too . I tried to add a bit of **lime** but I forgot that I failed as a lime writer...still! I hope it's enough. The plot is even FINALLY getting somewhere! *Horraaayy!*  
(To be honest, I can't wait until I finish writing KAMS because I have another...3 ideas for stories that are currently in spider-diagram form waiting to be written =D)

So please! Read and don't forget to review because I'm a terrible writer unless I get nice reviews xD

* * *

After his little conversation with Gaara, Naruto made his way back to the infirmary to see Sasuke. It seemed that lady luck was on his side because the boy was still sleeping peacefully when he arrived. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he walked to Sasuke's side, taking a seat in the chair he had put there.

He looked down at his clothes and grimaced. Naruto hadn't had time to even shower for the past couple of days. He wasn't sure what was worse; leaving Sasuke for longer than needed, or Sasuke waking up to see him looking like this?

From his seat, Naruto sighed and decided to just watch Sasuke for a while. He really was an idiot for not realising these feelings sooner. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. Not again. All he wanted was to see that rare smile on Sasuke's lips and he wanted it to stay there forever. He wanted to hold Sasuke when he was sad, and wanted to be held by Sasuke when he was having a bad day...

Naruto couldn't even picture a future without Sasuke...not anymore.

How long had Sasuke been there? 3 weeks? That was hardly any time at all...and yet Naruto had fallen for him; and he'd fallen hard.

Naruto sighed again, trying to rid himself of the inner turmoil. Before him, Sasuke stirred in his sleep, his brow creasing and he clutched the comforter a little tighter in his fists.

Naruto thought nothing of it and just stayed still, watching Sasuke sleeping. The porcelain beauty turned over onto his back and mumbled something in his sleep. A blonde brow arched in a similar fashion to the way Sasuke so often did. Without really thinking, Naruto stretched his hand out and stroked through black locks. Sasuke immediately calmed down, replacing the frown with a more peaceful expression. Naruto smiled.

* * *

Tsunade leant against the door frame with her arms folded and a knowing smirk on her lips. She watched as Naruto, her little prodigy, stroked the Uchiha's bangs from his face and lovingly caressed his scalp, massaging it gently with his nimble fingers. It was a sight to behold. The two of them complimented each other beautifully.

Feeling like she'd been watching long enough, she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Naruto didn't notice her. She tried again, louder this time.

Naruto snapped his hand back to his lap and turned to the door, a classic deer-in-headlights look on his face. Tsunade let her smirk widen slightly before she wiped it from her face and replaced it with a kind smile. She moved towards the Uchiha's bed, the light pink blush atop Naruto's cheeks not going unnoticed.

"How's he doing?" She asked gently, checking the machine currently reading his heartbeat. Everything seemed in check.

"His stats are all fine; heartbeat regular. The only mildly concerning thing was the fact that he seemed to be experiencing traumatic dreams earlier," Naruto sat monotonously in 'Doctor Mode' "Other than that; he's completely fine," Naruto let a smile form on his face as he gazed lovingly at the Uchiha. The look did not go amiss by Tsunade.

"Good," Tsunade said, hiding her widening smile "I think we'll discharge him when he wakes up; don't you agree?" She asked, smiling kindly at the blonde.

Naruto snapped out of his gaze to grin happily at the older woman. His smile was bright and practically blinding.

"Really, Tsunade baa-chan?!" He exclaimed with joy. Her smile grew a little more.

"Sure, brat," She flashed her teeth in a cat-like grin when Naruto pouted playfully. Tsunade ruffled his hair and he scowled childishly, swatting her hand away like a son embarrassed by his smothering mother. However, Naruto didn't take into account Tsunade's freakish strength and was soon overpowered. He continued to try and battle her hand away whilst being as quiet as possible so he didn't wake Sasuke.

"You're so loud, dobe,"

Well...so much for that plan.

Sasuke's voice lacked conviction and it was obvious that his throat was quite dry as his voice came out slightly broken. He coughed into a curled fist and then straightened up in his bed. He felt like shit.

"Hello, Sasuke," Tsunade smiled, propping his pillows up behind him to help him sit up "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," he replied honestly, shuffling a little to try and get more comfortable. Naruto chuckled and shoved him forwards, reaching for his pillows. Sasuke growled.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating; it can't be that bad," Naruto grinned and fluffed Sasuke's pillows to a comfortable degree. Sasuke leant back and growled again at the dobe (though, deep down, he was thankful).

"Hn," He said as a reply, folding his arms and looking away with a frown on his face. Naruto was sure that the drugs, by now, had definitely worn off.

"Awwh, teme, I'm sure you can say more than that," Naruto cooed, earning himself a glare that could make small children cry. Heck, Naruto was even close to tears. Instead, he chuckled nervously and grinned.

"Well, Sasuke, we're going to be discharging you now, there's not much reason for you to stay here anymore. We're going to keep you from classes for the rest of this week so that you can get some more bed rest," Tsunade cut in with a smile "Oh; we're also going to double your personal therapy times for the time being, okay?" She added quickly, her smile a little more forced, as she anticipated his reaction.

"Sure," Sasuke said quietly, nodding as he said it. Neither Naruto nor Tsunade had thought he would react like that...he sounded so...defeated. Naruto didn't like that; he wanted his cocky asshole of an Uchiha back.

"Well, let's get you unhooked from the machines then, hey?" Tsunade continued to do just that.

* * *

_Naruto was on his knees, his hands on Sasuke's thighs as he gently pried them apart, a devilish smile on his face. Sasuke swallowed thickly, finding his hands moving on their own. They traced Naruto's jaw line, ran across cheekbones and stroked the three whiskers decorating the gorgeous tan planes of his cheeks. _

"_Mm, Sasuke," Naruto whispered hoarsely, "Kiss me?" He mewled. Sasuke bit his lip; Naruto sounded way too damn sexy for his own good._

"_Of course, dobe," he put up a calmer facade and leant forward, capturing pink pouty lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. He poured all of the emotion he felt towards the blonde into that one kiss. Naruto didn't just taste like oranges and pineapples; he tasted like devotion, lust, love; and Sasuke was completely and irrevocably addicted to it._

_Sasuke placed a pale hand at the nape of Naruto's neck, titling his head for better access. Naruto seemed to get the hint and leant to the side, their noses touching for just a second. Sasuke pulled away before repeating the action once again. Their lips began to move against each other and kisses were few a far between. _

_Sasuke's other hand slowly rid Naruto of his shirt with remarkable ease, almost as if Naruto had dressed appropriately for the occasion. He was soon brushing his hand across a dusty nipple, earning a moan and, thus, a way into Naruto's parted lips. _

_His tongue crashed through those lips, coming into contact immediately with Naruto's own. The two muscles battled furiously for dominance. Sasuke loved it when Naruto did that; even though they both knew he was definitely the uke in the relationship. Still, Sasuke overpowered him and explored Naruto's mouth with intrigue and a small sense of adventure. He mapped out the cavern, his tongue tracing gums and teeth and stroking sensuously against the roof of Naruto's mouth._

_Sasuke must have accidentally found a certain 'spot', because Naruto let out a loud moan. He couldn't stop himself from smirking this time._

_They parted from the heated kiss, panting into the small space between them. With half-mast eyes filled to the brim with a mixture of love and lust, Naruto leant forward and bypassed Sasuke's lips to kiss his jaw. He moved slowly from his jaw to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin and scraping his teeth against it, smirking when he felt the Uchiha suppressing a moan. _

_By now, Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's hips, gently stroking the sharp bones with his thumbs as he kissed his way down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's stomach flipped with pleasure when Naruto's tongue began circling surely around his navel, teasing the beginning of his happy trail. _

"_Oh God, Naruto," Sasuke half-growled, half-moaned "Just fucking get on with it," Naruto smirked a little wider, a very becoming expression when on the usually so innocent fox. _

"_Mm, can't handle it, Sas-u-ke?" He let each syllable of Sasuke's name hang in the air, making the brunette shudder at the sound. Sasuke even forgot to be angry._

"_Don't make me beg, Naruto," he said in a warning tone "You'll regret it later," Naruto gulped in fear, knowing exactly how Sasuke would punish him if he did make him beg. Naruto decided it was in his best interests to just deal with the straining errection trying so desperately to escape from the confines of Sasuke's pants._

_Trying his hardest not to be a tease, Naruto leant forward, smirking slightly, as he undid Sasuke's jeans button and pulled the zip down with his teeth, his hot breath dancing across Sasuke's abdomen. Realising this constituted as cheating, he pulled back and continued to undress the raven with his hands._

_Jeans and boxers discarded, Sasuke's engorged flesh stood out proudly from tight black curls. Naruto's eyes flicked up to meet Sasuke's briefly before, without warning, he engulfed Sasuke's cock with his mouth._

"_Oh God," Sasuke moaned, his hands finding refuge in bright blonde hair. Naruto's tongue expertly lapped at the underside of his member, evoking the kind of reaction most people could only dream about. _

_Speaking of dreams..._

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start, already feeling the effects of the dream in his sleeping pants. He looked around and thanked whatever higher power there might be that he was alone. He was back in his and Naruto's room and it was around 3pm on a Wednesday; Naruto was probably in class right now.

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, wet from the sweat of arousal. Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the bathroom and dealt with that little problem.

After a long cold shower, and thoughts of his brother in a bra, Sasuke was erection-less and feeling much better. He sat down on his bed, the very scene where he'd had his little breakdown.

The sudden wave of anger that he felt towards himself took him off guard.

How could he have been so weak? Uchiha's were strong. Uchiha's were proud. Uchiha's did not need to be confined to bed rest. Uchiha's did not slit their wrists! Uchiha's could deal with anything thrown their way!

...Maybe he was adopted?

No! He was not adopted! He was as strong and proud as the rest of his family were!

But was it really so bad to admit that, sometimes, even Uchiha's can falter?

Yes! His _pride_ was at stake if he did something like that!

Why not forget his pride? Why not just admit he needed help?

He argued with himself for a good 20 minutes, most likely pulling some interesting faces as he did so. Naruto's sudden arrival into the room actually made him jump.

Naruto burst through the door in a haphazard manner; he hadn't wanted to leave Sasuke to wake up alone, but he just couldn't miss any more school. As soon as his class had ended, he had sprinted as fast as he could from the other side of the institution to his and Sasuke's room. Upon entering the room, he was a panting mess.

Was it strange that Sasuke found that ever so slightly erotic?

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed happily after regaining some composure.

"Dobe," Sasuke stated offhandedly, not even meeting Naruto's gaze. A vein in Naruto's temple popped erratically at being ignored so well, but he managed to remain calm...

"Teme! Look at the person who's talking to you! It's rude not to!" He screeched.

"_**So much for calm..."**_ Kyuubi snickered from the depths of Naruto's mind.

"_Leave him alone, Kyuubi,"_ Kyu's kind voice broke through _"You keep forgetting that the kit is sexually frustrated,"_

"_**I know he is! That's why I keep tellin' him to jump that Uchiha's bones already!"**_ Kyuubi growled, throwing a dirty look in no particular direction.

"_Well of course that means he's not going to do anything!"_ Scolded the other fox _"He probably doesn't even know how to woo someone!" _

Naruto felt his patience wearing quite thin.

"_**What?! Wooing is easy! You've just got to have the right lines!"**_ Kyuubi grinned enthusiastically before putting on a 'sexy girl' facade. _**"Oh, Sasuke! I have 206 bones in my body, but I'm feeling so selfish today. I want one more!"**_ Kyuubi broke down laughing as he imagined Naruto trying that one out.

Naruto was, at this point, red with embarrassment.

"Argh! You two! Shut the hell up!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the foxes to be quiet and Sasuke to give him a very strange look.

"Are you okay, dobe?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and trying to still the smirk currently working at his lips. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh, y-yup! Nothing weird going on over here! Heh heh!" He silently prayed that Sasuke wouldn't make him explain.

"Fair enough, dobe," Sasuke replied before falling back into his pillows and letting out a relaxed sigh.

It seemed that Lady Luck was on Naruto's side today. He grinned happily and promptly took a seat on the bottom of the Uchiha's bed. Sasuke opened one eye and glared with it, but it didn't hold the same effect because he was so tired. Naruto's bright and brilliant smile overpowered his half-hearted glare by a long shot. After a long pause of silence and an ear-splitting grin, Sasuke could take no more.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are sitting on my bed and being annoying?" He asked, half joking.

"Teme," Naruto's grin fell into a small and sincere smile. Sasuke had never seen anything quite as beautiful before; his heart began to race.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they leant forward and claimed each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Tehehe, I know! I'm such a bitch! How could I leave it at that?! Well, I'm sorry, that's my way of the writer xD (I love you all, really! Please don't kill me T.T) xxxx


	15. XV

**Disclaimer:** I'm not worthy of ownership.

_Author's Note:_ I got the job I was applying for! Yaaay!  
Now that I've gotten all of that bothersome business out of the way, I feel so much better. This story is actually only a few chapters from completion! Shock horror, right? Well! I've literally just started to draft up another story, so be on the lookout for that one!  
I'll stop blabbing now so that you can read the long awaited Chapter 15! Ja ne!

* * *

There was no thought involved: just simply passion.

Neither of them cared anymore as they moved their lips against each others, relishing in the beautiful feeling of electricity running from the point of contact to the rest of their bodies. Not a single other part of their bodies moved apart from their lips.

Timidly, Naruto tested the waters, his eyes closed; he slowly lifted an arm and let his hand rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke took that as an invitation.

He pressed himself closer to the blonde and wrapped an arm securely around a thin waist, the other reaching around to the nape of Naruto's neck and tilting his head slightly. Gently, so as not to scare him, he ran his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips, silently begging him to let him in.

Naruto frowned at the gesture, unsure as to what Sasuke meant (the poor, sweet, naive little boy). Sasuke repeated it, a little more desperately this time, but still Naruto remained confused.

Sasuke cursed the boy's stupidity to the very depths of hell itself.

He ran his fingers over a small sliver of tan stomach currently being shown. This surprised Naruto, causing him to gasp. Sasuke took his chance and delved into the hot cavern of Naruto's mouth.

It suddenly dawned on Naruto what Sasuke had wanted from him.

At first, Naruto just sat there like a vegetable, unsure of what to do. Sasuke tried desperately to get the blonde to react even a little bit, but Naruto was just confused. A little frustrated, Sasuke seized tan hands and brought them to rest on his shoulders before pulling the blonde closer to him. Their chests were touching, Naruto accidentally (though convieniently) straddling Sasuke's hips.

Now all that mattered was getting Naruto to kiss him back.

Sasuke rubbed his tongue against Naruto's, trying to coax the muscle into action. When he received so sign of response, Sasuke briefly wondered if this was what it felt like to kiss a dead person.

At that moment, Naruto finally understood and began to shyly move his tongue against Sasuke's.

Success!

Sasuke found this slight movement overly encouraging and his hand delved under Naruto's obnoxiously orange shirt, stroking smooth tan skin with his own pale hand. He felt Naruto take in a sharp breath as he did so, which just made him smirk into their kiss. His hand moved further upwards until he found a dusty nipple; he experimentally toyed with it and was pleased with the reaction.

"Ngh!" The blonde moaned, a throaty and masculine sound that just drove the Uchiha insane with lust.

Their breathing was becoming heavier, their kissed more frantic and passionate. Gradually, Naruto began to move his hips against Sasuke's, creating the kind of friction Sasuke could only dream about before now.

The heat between them was getting more intense. The frantic sounds of grunts and moans were filling the otherwise silent air of their room. Sasuke gave another sure tweak to Naruto's nipple before he moved his kissed to the blonde's neck.

Naruto was panting quite heavily now, feeling a pressure building in his abdomen which could only signal one thing. He was just thankful that Kyu and Kyuubi had the decency not to interrupt...

Sasuke made an entirely pleasant noise when Naruto grinded a little harder against the growing bulge in his pants. Had he not had a Sasuke attached to his neck and making him moan so much, he probably would have smirked.

Sasuke returned to Naruto's mouth, crashing through soft lips and exploring the wet cavern before him. Naruto responded with equal gusto, trying to dominate this kiss if even for a second. However, that wasn't how Uchiha's rolled. Sasuke just kissed him even harder as if to say 'try that again, and I'll kiss you so hard, you're brain will melt'.

So, instead, Naruto just rolled his hips at an increased speed, lingering a little longer than before and making circular motions against Sasuke's hips. Sasuke began to move his own hips, too, making the experience oh-so-much-more pleasurable for the both of them.

"S-Sas-uke," Naruto moaned the brunette's name after a particularly hard thrust on Sasuke's part. The Uchiha smirked to himself when he suddenly realised that Naruto might have wanted this more than he had originally thought. He ran his hand through blonde hair, tilting the boy's head to the side so that he could reach deeper into Naruto's mouth.

The grinding was becoming more erratic and they could both feels themselves coming very close to the edge. Naruto decided to take a risk and broke their kiss, diving for Sasuke's neck, knowing well enough that Sasuke had marked him and that he had to return the favour. It was only polite.

He bit into the pale skin at the juncture where neck met shoulder, only gently, then sucked on the skin, bringing the blood just under the surface, before soothing it over with his tongue. He wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to do...but it was worth a try. Naruto leant back to admire the hickey and was happy to see it standing out starkly against Sasuke's pale skin. Deciding that he wanted to try again, he moved back to Sasuke's neck, but was intercepted by beautiful pale lips and a not-so-elegant grunt of distaste.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled "You're done," His voice sounded surprisingly in control and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He would retort to this obvious command (Uzumaki Naruto took orders from no one!), but he knew his voice would just end up sounding identical to some cheap slut in a porn video. No one needed that right now.

Right?

Unfortunately, Sasuke took this moment to provide another hard thrust, making Naruto moan loudly with pleasure like the whore he was trying so hard not to sound like. This, of course, just fuelled the carbon emitting death-trap known as the Coal-Fired Power Station of Uchiha Ego, making Sasuke all that more eager to make him do that again.

And so Naruto did. Again. And again. And a few more times after that for good measure.

Soon, they were both right on the edge. Naruto could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen and felt it was his duty to warn Sasuke of the impending crisis.

"S-S'uke," he moaned, completely unintentionally "I-I'm gonna-" Sasuke shut him up with a kiss. It was too awkward to hear words like that come from such an innocent mouth. At least...it was at that moment...no one said anything about later.

It all became too much for the blonde.

"S-Sasuke!" He cried, his voice hoarse and thick with lust. He felt his seed spill into his boxers and, at that moment, didn't care how uncomfortable it felt.

Sasuke followed not a few seconds later with a much quieter cry of: "N-Naruto,"

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke and the raven pushed him off gently before tucking the blonde's head under his chin and bringing an arm securely around him. They panted softly together, coming down from a high that neither of them had quite experienced ever before. It was a strange feeling, but entirely welcome.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"S-Sasuke..." His throat felt dry, from the shout or from apprehension, he wasn't sure. "What just happened?"

The raven-haired boy was silent, thinking about what to say. He wasn't sure how to explain to Naruto his feelings without throwing his pride away...

"Okay..." Naruto's voice sounded...defeated. Sasuke had paused for too long. The blonde clambered away from Sasuke, plastering a large fake grin on his face. "I guess it's just healthy for two teenage guys, right? Heheh..." He threw the excuse out there, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began, only to be cut off.

"-I mean, I've been locked up in this place for practically my whole life without out any s-sexual interaction at all! And you've been without a good lay for three whole weeks and you seem like one of those perverted asshole types that can barely go two hours without having to scre-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted, immediately saving Naruto from digging himself even deeper into this hole.

"Y-Yeah?" The blonde's voice was barely above a whisper, and Sasuke was surprised to hear what sounded like suppressed tears in it. Sasuke sat up on the bed and lifted his arms up and out.

"Come over here," he ordered, delighted when it worked and Naruto edged shyly closer to him. As soon as the blonde was within reach, Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

By the sound of whatever-the-hell just happened in Naruto's room, things are working well for those two.

Thank the goddamn lord, right?

Neji was beginning to realise that the Uchiha was going to claim Naruto as his own, which meant that I could just tell the Hyuuga I love him and get it out of the way. Seeing as Neji is currently in love with Naruto, the chances that he would return my affections are next to none and, being the naturally pessimistic person I am; I don't expect anything.

I didn't take any of my meds this morning. I'm so hungry. I want to eat something.

As I walk down the hall, my shoes make squeaking sounds on the newly polished floor. I hate the sound, so I take off my shoes and throw them to nowhere in particular. I feel better without shoes on: freer.

"Gaara-kun," The sickly sweet (in my opinion) voice of the friendly neighbourhood nurse, Shizune. I had no desire to confabulate with this woman and so pretended not to hear her. However, contrary to popular belief, ignoring something doesn't make it go away. "Gaara-kun, you must have forgotten to take your medication this morning!" she chirped far too happily. At this, I turned to face her.

"I didn't forget," I said simply. Always keep it short. People get uncomfortable and then leave.

"Well, in any case, I'll just ask you to take them now," She smiled in what I supposed was meant to be a kind manner and thrust a handful of pills and a cup of water in my face. After throwing her a scowl, I downed them. Anything to make her leave faster.

"Well done, Gaara-kun!" Well done? What was he? 6? "I'll see you later on, Ja ne!" With that, Shizune continued on her journey to God-knows-where and I continued mine.

It wasn't hard to find the Hyuuga's room. It sounds a little strange, but I can seem to feel this 'aura', I guess you could call it, whenever I'm around him. I don't know...maybe I'm more insane than they thought: either that or it's the drugs finally getting to me.

I knock three times. Odd numbers are always best.

"Neji,"

"...Subaku?" I hate it when he uses my last name. Not only do I hate my last name, but it's another reminder to how little he thinks of me.

"Open the door. I have news." I stated. I heard a light chuckle that made my heart beat twice as fast before the door opened to reveal Neji. His brown hair was down and falling over his bare shoulders. He was shirtless, his hair slightly damp, and his trousers weren't even done up properly. It was surprising that I didn't try to eat him, really.

"Come in, Subaku," Neji stood to the side to allow me in. Once I was inside the room, he closed the door. It was weird. Normally, people are too scared to be alone in a room with me. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I could never let the Hyuuga know how I felt about that and so I stood in the centre of the room with my arms folded across my chest. "So, you have news?" Neji enquired. I didn't want to break Neji's heart for him: but someone had to; and who better than someone with a cold and indifferent personality, right?

"The Uchiha is claiming Naruto as we speak," I said, waiting for the unpredictable reaction from Neji.

And unpredictable it was.

"Thank the goddamn lord," Neji sighed, sounding relieved. Had I been any other person, my eyes would have widened. However, I'm not another person, so my face remained passive.

"I thought you loved Naruto," the way I spoke made it sound like a statement, but it was really a question.

"That idiot? Of course not," Neji scoffed and picked up a towel, patting at his hair to dry it out a bit more "That was just a rouse to get the Uchiha going. I thought maybe if he felt that he had a challenge, he would try that little bit harder," Neji turned to me and smirked "I guess it worked,"

I was silent for a moment, trying to make these things process in my mind. Neji did not love Naruto. It was all a trick. I had fallen for this trick, as had everyone else. The Hyuuga had outsmarted even me. I was made a fool of in his eyes. Neji had lied. He had lied to Naruto. Naruto was the purest creature I had ever met, and he had been lied to. I had been lied to.

In the end, this thought process brought me to one conclusion: I must kill Hyuuga Neji.

"You bastard," I hissed, my voice sounding uncharacteristically hurt, though laced with an anger.

"Excuse me?" Neji sounded baffled, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You lied to Naruto," it was the only thing I could tell him he had done wrong without him knowing about my feelings for him.

"Well, he's happy now, isn't he?" Neji replied haughtily.

The next thing to leave my lips was an accident. I never meant to say it out loud, and I'm not sure what made me say it. It could have been that I was just caught in the moment, or, maybe, it was the drugs. Perhaps it was a little of both. Either way, I said it.

"What about my happiness?!" I shouted it, louder than I had ever shouted anything ever before. Neji actually looked a little scared by my brutality.

"W-What are you on about Subaku?" His elegant eyebrows were raised in shock and his stutter just made him seem even more scared. Why stop now, I guess.

"I love you," I said it quietly, then realised what an idiot I was being and walked out of the room.

Fuck. I am so fucking hungry.

* * *

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, nuzzling the blonde's neck. He didn't know why he was doing such a thing, but he pegged it down to a mixture of wanting to be close to Naruto and, simply, feeling too embarrassed to talk to his face. "I don't want this to end," Short, sweet, to the point.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto sounded confused. Well, he was confused. Just what in God's name was Sasuke on about?

"_**We've been trying to tell you for way too long, kit,"**_ Kyuubi supplied helpfully, rolling his eyes as he said it.

"_Kyuubi, do you honestly have to be so brash? Naruto is a delicate soul who just needs compassion and understanding! Furthermore-"_

"_**You sure you're not really a woman, Kyu? Because you sure as hell sound like one."**_ Kyuubi growled before bursting into obnoxious laughter.

"_Don't make me hurt you,"_ Kyu growled back with more venom than anyone thought possible of the kind-hearted fox.

Naruto inwardly growled to shut them up. It worked.

"I don't understand what you mean, Sasuke," Naruto said. He felt Sasuke's lips press to his skin for just a moment and shivered when he felt those electric jolts racing through him. Sasuke suddenly sat up straight and looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"Naruto, I don't want this to end," he repeated, and Naruto could feel a vicious cycle coming on.

"You've said that already Sasuke, and, like I said I don't under-"

Sasuke's lips cut him off as he pressed his lips desperately to the blonde, aching for Naruto's touch. Naruto didn't disappoint and he soon found hands at the nape of his neck. Sasuke, in turn, placed his hands on Naruto's waist and deepened the kiss.

Feeling more like an expert now, Naruto moved against Sasuke's lips and opened his mouth to let Sasuke in. He got an appreciative grunt in response.

Their make-out session continued until the need for air became too great. They parted, panting into each other's space, a trail of saliva linking them together. Sasuke licked it away and then met his blonde's eyes once more.

"This," he said, gesturing between them "I don't want this to end," He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. Keeping his lips there, he mumbled just loud enough for Naruto to hear:

"Because...Because I love you, you idiot,"


	16. XVI

_Author's Note:_ -Whacks head repeatedly on desk-

* * *

"_Because...Because I love you, you idiot,"_

Sasuke smirked slightly against the tan skin underneath his lips. He could feel Naruto's shock flowing through him and immediately began to question whether telling Naruto this information so early in their relationship, if it could even be called that, was a good idea.

"S-Sasuke...I..." Naruto honestly tried to fit words into a coherent sentence; but his brain was, at that moment, short-circuiting. Instead, the blonde let a sappy, yet sincere, smile spread across his face as he pulled Sasuke closer into a hug. The Uchiha scoffed, but smiled also, hiding his blush in the crook of Naruto's neck.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. It was annoyingly cliché; but there were no other words to describe it, really.

Mere moment passed before there was an interrupting knock on the door.

"Boys," Shizune's chipper voice called from the other side of the door "are you decent?"

At this, Sasuke chuckled darkly and kissed Naruto's neck lightly. In turn, the blonde blushed brightly and cowered away from the other boy's touch, throwing him a warning glare that clearly read: 'If you dare do anything in front of Shizune, I'll see to it that you don't get any 'fun' for a month.'

They'd only been 'together' for about 15 minutes and already they could converse through looks alone. If that didn't mean they were meant to be, Sasuke wasn't sure what did.

"Yeah, Shizune," Naruto called happily, calming down his blushing and sitting innocently on his own bed.

The black-haired woman walked into the room with a bright smile and turned to Naruto.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I know it's not a Friday...but you have a visitor..."

Naruto had never jumped up and out of the door so fast in his life. Shizune smiled after him and laughed lightly at his antics whilst Sasuke sat on his bed, feeling very rejected.

* * *

As he sat in his office, head on the desk, wallowing in self-pity; he couldn't help but wish he had never chosen this profession. Or, maybe not that drastic...he wished he hadn't gotten a job here.

If he hadn't gotten a job here, he wouldn't have to work under the command of his stupidly strong (and easily offended) boss, and he wouldn't have fallen in love with a patient...

A goddamn patient...

"Ergh, Uzumaki Naruto, why must you trouble me so?" He growled into his desk, the sound becoming muffled when projected into the wooden surface. Slowly, he peeled his face from the desk, licking his dry lips and grimacing at the lingering taste of furniture polish.

He wasn't sure when the tiny amount of lust he held for the boy had adapted into such a strong feeling; but it had, and now there was no going back.

Oh, the life of a paedophile was a hard one indeed.

Long black hair fell in front of his eyes and he blew the strands away with one angry puff. He pouted to himself, thanking whatever higher power there might be that he had been given his own office and, thus, the freedom to pull such faces.

He reached forward, grasping the triangular prism of metal that read his name. "Orochimaru Sannin MD"

Orochimaru sighed and put it back down before massaging his temples. It had been a stressful week.

He did not; under any circumstances imagine Shizune to burst into his office without even a knock. The young woman was normally far too polite not to at least knock...yet there she stood, in his doorway and out of breath.

"Orochimaru-Sensei!" She gasped and panted, bracing one arm on the doorframe "Naruto-kun..." pant "...visitor..." pant "...front desk..." pant, wheeze. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. She only had to say one name to get him out of his chair and running down the hall.

"...Jiraiya..."

* * *

"Eh? Who are you?" Naruto asked oh-so-eloquently when face-to-face with his visitor. He was greeted by (what he guessed was supposed to be playful) whack around the head.

"Don't be so rude, brat!" He old man grinned and clapped a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto looked sceptically up at the man next to him. He was incredibly tall, taller even than Sasuke, and he had long white hair, reaching down to his hips. The man was not only tall, but quite bulky, too. Naruto couldn't tell whether the bulk was fat or muscle though as the man was wearing indecipherable attire.

"...Am I supposed to know you?" Naruto asked with a confused frown. He didn't really recall seeing this man before...but the hair was kind of familiar...

"I'm hurt that you don't remember!" The man's voice was low and booming, but filled with a constant hint of joy. "Don't worry," he said with a bright smile, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair "It'll all make sense in a second. We just need to wait for-"

"JIRAIYA!"

"-Ah! Right on time!" Jiraiya grinned at the out-of-breath psychologist before him. Orochimaru panted from the running, but still managed to fix the man with a defiant glare. "Now all we need to do is wait for-"

"HENTAI!"

"-Damn! You guys are on the ball today!" Jiraiya laughed as Tsunade walked calmly, but with purpose, down the hall towards them. She was radiating irritation. Naruto could feel it from where he was standing.

"Ah, Tsunade!" Jiraiya smiled happily and stepped forward; taking her hand and kissing it "You are every bit as beautiful as when I last saw you, my dear."

She promptly punched him in the face and, with a sweet smile, leant forward.

"And what, 'my dear'," she said in a mocking tone "brings you here?" She was smiling, but her voice was laced with deadly venom. Naruto, standing behind the large man, feared a little for his life.

Jiraiya rubbed his nose where Tsunade had punched him and chuckled nervously.

"Why, Tsunade! Do I really need a reason to visit an old friend?"

Tsunade began to roll up her sleeve, the smile long gone.

"Okay! Alright! Sorry!" Jiraiya protected his face with his hands "I'm here to see the brat! I want to take him back home!"

"Jiraiya! You can't take him home now! He's made a home here with us!" Tsunade shouted, growling lowly. Jiraiya stood up straight, suddenly giving off a powerful aura.

"It was Minato's wish." He said simply. Naruto had to admit, even though he was currently speechless, that the man looked pretty cool.

Then it clicked.

"M-Minato..." He barely whispered "Y-You knew my Father!" The blonde gasped, taking a few steps back.

"We all did." Orochimaru stated from the background, his arms folded and his face incredibly serious.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Naruto yelled before punching the wall next to him and making all three of the adults flinch.

"Naruto..." The man with the white hair, Jiraiya, knelt down to the blonde's height and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as well as flashing the boy a warm smile. "I am your Godfather."

* * *

I KNOW! It's short! And it's horrible and and and everything! But I'm sorry, okay?

I'm **totally** stressing about my exams and I honestly tried to write something that wasn't horrendous, but then I got THIS pile of poop and I just ERGH!

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I've never felt so useless before in my life. I hope you don't all hate me...

I don't want to fail my exams...


	17. XVII

_Author's Note: _We all have 'em! You know, those awful little mental breakdowns that leave you curled up in bed for weeks on end crying? No? Just me?

I'm sorry for not updating in...*checks calendar*...forever. I've been going CRAZY with my stupid stupid STUPID exams. I've also been stressed with my friend Nick who's been making me do solid recording for a few days and, to top it off, I fell in love (or...well...teenager-love) with (grumble) a girl =.='

Trust me, right? And she has a boyfriend, too. It sucks.

ANYWAY! Enough about my life: here's a chapter of K.A.M.S :3 ~x

* * *

Naruto blinked a few times before frowning in confusion.

"Sorry...I thought you said Godfather for a second there..." He said with his face still contorted into a frown. The white-haired giant before him smiled and stood up to his full height.

"You heard right, Naruto,"

The blonde shook his head dismissively.

"No, no it's not true," he said, more to himself than anything else. "If you were my Godfather, you wouldn't have let me stay here!" He cried, pointing an accusing finger at this Jiraiya person. The whole situation was hard to get his head around.

"Now, now, Naruto, I know this situation is hard to get your head around," The man said softly, his smile gone to be replaced with an expression a mixture of concern and comfort "but there is a lot you don't understand. I couldn't get custody of you right away..."

"Well why the hell not?" Naruto screamed angrily, cutting the man off.

The three adults in the hallway turned their attention to the boy's face. His eyes, usually so clear and genuinely happy, were clouded with confusion and a hint of rage. His was grinding his teeth and his fists clenched at his sides. Light eyebrows were pulled down over the top of his eyes, shadowing them slightly and creating an angry crease between them.

Tsunade and Orochimaru both threw Jiraiya a glare when they saw Naruto looking so upset. They'd known the kid since he was a newborn and had spent so much time with him considering the boy had been at K.A.M.S for 12 long years. It's hard not to get attached to someone when you've been with them for that long.

"Yes, Jiraiya," Tsunade said with a snarl "Why _is_ that, exactly?"

Jiraiya turned to face her, before deciding that this would be better directed towards Naruto than her.

"Naruto, when you're father," he struggled to find the right word "...passed...he hadn't exactly finished his will,"

"So he didn't write his will?" Naruto confirmed.

"Yeah, that's the one," this Jiraiya guy was seeming weirder by the second... "Well, I'm not...how should I put this?"

A clearing of the throat from Tsunade, an ice-cold glare from Orochimaru and an eloquent burst of "SPIT IT OUT YOU OLD PERVERT!" from Naruto soon got Jiraiya's brain in gear.

"I'm not _exactly_ your Godfather...but I'm as good as!" Jiraiya exclaimed quickly. "Your Father _said_ I was your Godfather when you were born; but it was never properly set in stone. 'The Authorities'*, when your parents passed, said that I couldn't claim you since it wasn't official. I knew about you talking to Kyu and Kyuubi, so I told the nurses at the hospital and they sent you here, where I knew you'd be under Tsunade's care...the fact that Orochimaru works here was just a bonus. Since then I've been trying to work around the system and 12 years later, here I am!" He grinned and splayed his arms out, probably waiting for applause or something. Naruto rolled his eyes and punched the giant in the arm. Jiraiya scowled and clutched his arm before glaring at Tsunade.

"You've taught him bad habits, gorgeous," This time, it was Orochimaru that punched him.

"She's my boss, you idiot!" He hissed angrily. Jiraiya sulked in the corner while Tsunade talked to Naruto.

"I believe him," she said. Naruto looked into her eyes and, just by the sheer determination and the trust he held for her, he felt that he could believe it all too. He lowered his head, looking at the floor. It was a lot to think about.

"Now," Jiraiya said, having pulled a 180 on his emotional decline, now beaming happily at the occupants of the hall "Down to business," he stood before Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, I'm a doctor. It sounds a bit creepy, but I've been keeping tags on you and I know what you want to do when you're older."

Naruto looked up the man with a mixture of awe, confusion and a slight hint of horror.

"Brat, I'm here to take you away and train you to be a doctor," Jiraiya smiled warmly at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"REALLY? Are you sure?" He exclaimed happily. It was the happiest the three adults had seen him since Jiraiya's arrival. Jiraiya laughed heartily.

"Of course I'm sure. Tsunade, it looks like he's made up his mind. Fetch his discharge papers..." He waved a hand dismissively but as soon as he saw her rolling up her sleeves he smiled and sheepishly added: "...please?"

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Their attention was brought, again, to Naruto who, again, looked very confused. "Discharge papers? You mean...I'm leaving K.A.M.S...?" _leaving Sasuke?_

"Well yeah, kid, that's generally what is meant when someone says 'take you away'," Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the kid's stupidity.

"But I can't leave...my friends...I can't leave without..." he almost said 'I can't leave without Sasuke', but he wasn't sure how that would be taken. Tsunade gave him a sympathetic look. He'd been with them for 12 years, of course he was going to feel a strong connection to the place; he'd grown up there.

"Dobe,"

Naruto's eyes grew in size as he turned towards the source of that voice. There, leaning against the wall just a little behind Orochimaru, stood Sasuke, looking as cool as ever. Naruto pushed past the adults, completely forgetting they were there, and rushed to Sasuke's side, enveloping him in a hug.

"Sasuke," he whispered into the dark fabric that was Sasuke's shirt.

"It's your dream, dobe," Sasuke replied, stroking silky blonde hair "You've got to go,"

"No," Naruto said pathetically, clutching Sasuke a little tighter "No...I lo-...I lov-...I love you...maybe..." he buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck as the brunette chuckled softly and held the blonde close.

"I love you too, Naruto, but I can't stop you from achieving your dream..." He said with a hint of sadness.

The whole scene was far too sappy for Orochimaru's taste. He grimaced at the attention Sasuke was gaining from the blonde boy. A low growl rumbled from his lips but, luckily, it went unheard by the others. Seeing the Uchiha so close and cosy with the boy he'd been trying to get for so many years. That damn child had been here for a grand total of a month and there he was; comforting his current love.

Man, his life was a joke.

At this moment, Naruto drew back from the hug and composed himself. He firmly set his jaw, clenched his fists and turned to Jiraiya with a look of fiery determination.

"I will not leave without Sasuke," Naruto said in a strong and defiant voice. "If you want to take me from here, Sasuke will come with us."

"K-Kid," Tsunade began, her eyes wide "That's not possible or legal! He has living relatives and you two are not related in any way..."

"I won't leave him!" He said with a frown. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tightly. The darker haired boy noted that the smaller blonde was shaking a little bit and his hand was sweaty. He held back with equal vigour.

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a small, sad smile "this won't be the end, stupid. I'll get out of here someday soon and move back in with Itachi and we can see each other all the time," He wasn't sure why he was lying through his teeth like this. He wouldn't be leaving K.A.M.S for a while, it seemed, and he didn't even know if Naruto would have the time to see him if he were training to be a doctor. Plus, who ever said Jiraiya even lived in Konoha? He might live in another country for all they knew!

However, he knew that being a doctor was Naruto's dream. The blonde was an idiot, yes, but Sasuke had faith in him. If he put his mind to it, Naruto could probably do anything he wanted.

"But Sasuke, things were just...you know?" Naruto looked at him with sad blue eyes and Sasuke forced another smile.

"And they won't end, moron," Sasuke said as he squeezed Naruto's hand a little tighter "Now be a good boy and train with your Godfather," _...please don't go._

"W-Well, okay, Sasuke...if y-you're okay with that," _**I'm**__ not okay with it...don't be okay with it..._

"Of course I'm okay with it," Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple softly.

All three adults present could feel the tension between the two. As the two teenagers talked to each other, Tsunade caught Shizune and beckoned her over.

"...Shizune, call the Uchiha boy's brother. Tell him to come here. Immediately." Shizune nodded and walked away purposefully. The two boys did not see the exchange.

"Okay then," Jiraiya cut into the conversation by clapping his hands together, the sound reverberating off of the shiny walls "now that that's settled, Naruto, get your things packed and meet me back here within the hour," He grinned and pushed Naruto away a little. Naruto scowled at the man playfully, but obeyed him. He and Sasuke went back to their shared room together, hands still linked.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke had closed the door, Naruto flew into his arms, quickly sealing their lips together. Although taken by surprise, Sasuke was never one to turn down such an opportunity. After a mild grunt of surprise, he began to kiss Naruto back, placing his large hands on jean-covered tan hips.

It was hard for Sasuke to really think that, this time yesterday, the two of them had been sitting on a pile of emotion that they would rather die over than divulge to anyone. He cursed his stupidity to the depths of hell. Had he told Naruto sooner, they might have been able to spend longer doing things like this...

Naruto pressed his body flush against Sasuke, loving the way their bodies practically moulded together- like some divine power had made them both from corresponding pieces of clay. Like those ridiculously cheesy, but still adorable, necklaces that fit together perfectly. It was the same feeling you get when you find the right jigsaw piece, but times a thousand.

Sasuke was having a similar feeling, and the way Naruto kept rubbing his body in _exactly _the right places was magical. He couldn't help but feel that Naruto had far too much control for his liking. He grabbed the boy's hips tightly and whipped them around so that Naruto's back was now to the door rather than the other way around.

He forced his mouth onto Naruto's once more, not giving Naruto a chance to complain. He was the uke here and everyone knew it apart from himself. Naruto, ever the stubborn fool, refused to let Sasuke's tongue enter his mouth, most like on the bounds of the position change. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and let his hands wander a little. He found himself at the hem of Naruto's shirt soon enough, debating whether to go upwards or downwards. Eventually, he decided that downwards would make for a better reaction from the overly-sensitive blonde. Smirking, he cupped Naruto's semi-erect bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto gasped into the kiss and Sasuke took that opportunity to delve into Naruto's hot mouth.

Sasuke's tongue skilfully mapped teeth and gums, reminding himself of Naruto's intoxicating taste. He pressed closer to the boy and Naruto's arms went around his neck, holding him in place. Their stomachs were touching and they could feel each other's chests heaving against themselves with every haggard breath. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's slowly awakening errection once more before he broke their kiss and began sucking at the boy's neck.

"Ah," Naruto let out a moan before covering his mouth, realising his mistake. Sasuke smirked against the tan column of throat. He sucked particularly hard at the juncture where neck met shoulder and was delighted with the gentle grasp of Naruto's hand on the back of his neck and the slight heave of the chest. He teased the spot with his teeth before biting down ever-so-gently, soothing the spot immediately afterwards with a soft lick. Naruto was practically trembling by then.

He felt a rush of power over the boy and couldn't stop himself from smirking once more.

Slowly, he pushed his hips against Naruto's, testing the water. Naruto eagerly replied with a much more vigorous buck against him. Satisfied with this, Sasuke began a steady grind against the boy, his hand massaging Naruto through his jeans. The blonde was having difficulty keeping quiet through all the pleasure he was receiving.

When Naruto felt hands undoing his jeans, he could not stop himself from moaning loudly. He didn't even care that he sounded like a stupid girl; he was in way too much ecstasy at that moment.

Sasuke's hand went into his boxers in one swift movement. His dick was now fully hard and Sasuke massaged it roughly with his hand. Naruto bit his bottom lip hard and gripped Sasuke's hair, resting his forehead on the boy's shoulder. His breaths were erratic and heavy as he panted into the fabric of his shirt. When Sasuke encased his errection with his hand in a fist, pumping him in swiftly and hard, he clutched harder onto dark onyx locks and prayed to any higher power that he didn't give him split ends (because Sasuke seemed like the type of guy that would resort to mass homicide should such an event occur).

Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying the noises Naruto was making and had such a strong desire to make more of those noises happen. He worked hard, trying his best to bring Naruto to the pinnacle of pleasure and make the boy he loved see stars because of _him._

With new found energy and purpose, Sasuke licked at Naruto's neck a little more before he stole pink lips in a mind-blowing kiss. With all of the stimulation, Naruto came into Sasuke's hand with a weak moan of the other boy's name, muffled against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke broke the kiss and they stood, leaning against the door, with their foreheads touching, cheeks flushed with arousal and panting into the small space between them.

"S-Sorry..." Naruto said with a bright blush and an apologetic smile "I..." he blushed a little brighter "...all over you...mess..." he mumbled, scratching his cheek and avoiding eye contact. Sasuke kissed him gently on the lips and smirked.

"Do I look like I care, dobe?" He let the word 'dobe' tumble from his lips with a superior chuckle. Naruto shoved him away playfully and with a small genuine smile.

"W-What about you...?" Naruto asked, gesturing with his eyes to the bulge in Sasuke's pants. The dark haired boy shrugged to Naruto.

"I'll just go have a shower," he said nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of the hand. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together. That didn't seem fair.

"I...I want to..." Why the hell, of all the times in his life, was he losing his confidence _now_? Uzumaki Naruto: cocky loudmouth. That was how it always worked...so why, when confronted with the beautiful Uchiha and a frickin' penis, did he suddenly become a stuttering girl?

Sasuke's eyes widened. They certainly were going fast, weren't they?

"Well okay then, dobe," he said with a smirk "let's see what you've got," he gestured to his pants in a challenging way. Naruto flushed a whole plethora of colours before decidedly turning red.

"Teme! I'll show you what I've fucking got you no-good, prissy, bitchy, private schooled bastard!" Naruto growled before launching himself at the chuckling Uchiha, taking him out onto the bed.

Growling, Naruto hastily undid Sasuke's jeans and pulled down the black boxers beneath them.

And there it was.

Now, Naruto had grown up as a member of the male society. Men, on the whole, were not very bashful (at least, not in his experience...but then again...his experience was with people like Kiba...and Lee...) so, granted, Naruto had seen a few dicks in shower rooms or for dares. Pop ups on the computer were sometimes a strain to tolerate even for a few seconds. He knew what a penis looked like, he even owned one...but when confronted with this freakin' _monster_ before him...he was rendered completely and utterly speechless.

His first instinct was that, perhaps, Sasuke was on some kind of special steroid. The sheer size of the damn thing was just plain ridiculous. What kind of 16-year-old boy had a dick this big?  
Which brought Naruto to conclusion two: Sasuke was actually a 30-year-old man with the face and voice of a teenager. It didn't _sound_ plausible, but people have believed weirder stuff, right?

Still, now that he was faced with this...this..._Incredible Hulk _of a sex organ...what was he supposed to do? What had Sasuke done to him, and how could he one-up that?

All of these questions were running through his mind, but the only _answer_ that managed to stand out from all the confusion was simply:

"There is no way in _hell_ that _that_ is going to fit inside me," He stated aloud without realising. Sasuke laughed at him and, when Naruto realised that he'd let his thoughts out, he blushed and sat up a little, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do," he said honestly. Sasuke simply grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"Just let the mood take you, dobe," he whispered huskily into his ear. Naruto accidentally let out a moan before cursing his uncontrollable mouth.

The kiss continued for a little while, tongues dancing from mouth to mouth, and Naruto felt hands brush across his chest, rubbing his nipples through his shirt. He let out a small whimper of pleasure, wishing he could just staple his mouth closed. The sounds he made were so _embarrassing. _

He decided to take a bit of initiative and began kissing Sasuke's neck, much like the brunette had done to him a few minutes prior, but – and he hated to admit it – less skilfully. Still, he kissed Sasuke all the way down his chest (which ended up being kind of awkward because he was still wearing a shirt...but oh well) and ended up with his face near 'The Beast'.

'_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' _A little mantra of insecurity; just what he needed!

Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto kissed it.

And then he waited, trying to gauge a reaction.

...Sasuke didn't complain. Success...kind of.

Seeing as that had gone so not-horribly, Naruto tested the waters by licking 'The Beast'. Sasuke reacted quite well this time, shuddering a little bit, his hips raising off the bed just a smidgeon.

Naruto smiled to himself and carried on licking and kissing Sasuke's errection, finding the taste less-than-desirable, but the reactions he got out of Sasuke making it all worth it. He licked it from base to tip, before enveloping the head in his mouth and sucking and licking it gently, loving the gasp he received for it.

He had read once online about this sort of thing (...he was curious, okay?) and had heard of the term 'deep throating', but he knew that such a feat would be near impossible with the size of this damn thing, so he ended up only being able to fit half of it really into his mouth. Still, he swallowed around it a few times, finding that it wasn't as bad as it sounded and, soon, he felt Sasuke's body stiffen before an over-whelming taste of salt invaded his mouth. Unsure of what to do with the cum, he just reflexively swallowed most of it before letting the ridiculously large organ, now soft, out of his mouth.

"Hn," Naruto almost punched Sasuke because of how damn composed and perfect he looked at that moment: like he hadn't just had a blow job. Bastard hadn't even broken a sweat "Not bad, dobe," he said, pulling up his pants and fastening his jeans before he leant into Naruto's space and rested his lips against the blonde's ear "but I bet I can do better,"

Naruto pushed him away, causing him to fall face-first onto the bed. He then sat on the Uchiha's back so he couldn't get back up easily. When Sasuke tried to complain, Naruto just pushed his face into the pillows to muffle his voice.

"In your dreams, teme," he said with a grin.

* * *

I'm going insane. More insane than normal; so this new level of insanity is one that has only ever been reached by the most insane people ever known to exist.

Since I told Neji that I loved him – because I'm an idiot – I've kept myself locked in my room. So, it hasn't been very long, but I'm so. Damn. Hungry.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"What?" I snapped angrily. I was far too stressed for visitors.

"...Subaku?" Neji? Oh great... "...G-Gaara?" the way he said my first name made my skin tingle a little bit; but I sat still, not making a sound. Maybe he'd think I died and go away.

"Gaara, we need to talk about this," Stupid Hyuuga. What did _he_ need to talk about? Wasn't this all down to me?

"I'm busy," I growled before crawling under my bed. Yes, I know it's a childish thing to do; but tell me you haven't ever had the urge to be far away from everything, in a place where no one can reach you, and I'll know that you belong in a mental asylum.

"Gaara, stop being so stubborn!" Neji shouted. You know, he'd conveniently forgotten that there aren't any locks allowed on the doors here. I've just moved a chest of drawers in front of the door. If he pushed hard enough, he could come right in.

As I heard the sound of wooden furniture being pushed across cheap carpet, I began to wonder if, perhaps, Hyuuga's could read minds.

"...Where the hell are you?" Neji's voice sounded mildly confused and quite concerned. Maybe he thought I'd killed myself or something. I said nothing, staying under the bed and being as quiet as I could. There was a long silence which I appreciated, because true silence is near impossible to come by, and I'll take whatever I can get.

"Gaara..." Neji sounded like he was talking to a small child. It made my blood boil. "Are you hiding under the bed?"

"...Maybe..."

Suddenly, Neji was under the bed too, lying beside me. He smiled at me, which was a little strange but not unappreciated. His hair looked like melted chocolate the way it effortlessly flowed around his face and pooled onto the carpeted floor underneath us.

"Hi," he said. I said nothing in return, opting instead to throw a glare.

Then he said something that changed everything.

"I love you too, Gaara,"

I was speechless, and I'm sure I didn't manage to hide the look of surprise that flashed across my features. Neji looked pretty satisfied with my reaction and he slowly leant toward me. I had a choice right then: whether to do this or not.

I chose to do it.

We kissed, and it was so great that I didn't even care that I was a homicidal maniac and that he had a God Complex. We worked together and we were happy and in that short moment, I felt like things would work out okay.

The kiss deepened, we were using our tongues. His muscle stormed into my mouth and I eagerly accepted its arrival. Our tongues danced between our mouths, like some kind of intricate dance, before we broke apart, panting and satisfied.

I didn't feel very hungry after that.

* * *

"Would you some coffee or tea perhaps?" Shizune offered the man sitting outside Tsunade's office.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he said with a small smile and a brief nod. She nodded too before leaving him to his business. Not 5 seconds later, Tsunade opened her office door.

"Please, come in," she said, gesturing for the man to enter her large office. The ceiling was higher in her office than any other part of the building. The wall with the door in was standard, but the rest of the room was curved in shape. It was painted a refreshing shade of green with matching curtains and the faint scent of freshly cut grass. Tsunade pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Please, do sit down," the man nodded and took the seat, watching carefully as the woman sat down on the other side of the desk. "Would you like some coffee? Maybe some tea?" She suggested.

"No thank you, I'd much prefer if you could just tell me why I'm here," he said as he laced his fingers together and placed them in his lap.

"Of course," she replied before opening a small draw and revealing a stack of documents. "We feel it would be best if you discharge Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Oh? And why is this?" the man asked, his interest piqued.

"Itachi...your brother has fallen in love," Tsunade smiled as she watched a tiny flicker of happiness dance in Itachi's eyes for just a split second.

"What does that have to do with him being better?" He asked, trying not to sound giddy.

"Well, Sasuke is a lot happier. It's almost as if falling in love has become a cure for his depression. Unfortunately, the boy he's fallen for is going to be leaving by the end of the day, and we feel this might have drastic affects on Sasuke's progress. Therefore, it would be ideal if Sasuke and Naruto were to stay together for as long as they can tolerate each other," she finished with a smile, waiting to hear Itachi's decision.

After a long pause, Itachi let a small smile work its way onto his lips.

"Anything for my Otouto," he said, reaching for the papers and a pen to begin to discharge his little brother.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Right, I've only got two chapters planned after this one!  
Saaaad!  
And one of them is an epilogue!  
Next chapter will contain the SasuNaru smexx (long time coming...I know...I kept chickening out...) but now I have no more excuses!

Don't forget to review! Review's are like lifeblood to us writer-types xD

Owarii ~ x


	18. XVIII

_Author's Note:_ Hi everyone ^^  
I apologise for my lack of updating lately...lot of stuff going on...I also got this one kind of mean review that really put me off for a while (I know...I'm too sensitive ^^")

My exams are all over now, which means I have a lot more time to write: unfortunately, I'm going to be spending my summer in Hawaii visiting my aunt who is dying...I may not have a lot of writing time during that...and then I start 6th form...

What I'm trying to say is that I will update whenever I can, and I'm so incredibly sorry for all those who I'm disappointing... You've all been so wonderful to me hehe ^^"

Also: I tried to include everything I wanted to in this chapter, but I decided it would be too much for just once chapter: so I'm planning on making this fic around 20 chapters rather than the predicted 19.

Well, don't let me keep you from reading! I hope you enjoy it! I worked very hard ^^

* * *

It was an uneventful February evening; the air was chilly and the night was brisk. The sky, black like an oil spill, stretched casually across the canvas of the world, dotted with the sparkling light of a million stars, the moon smiling down from the Heavens and creating an eerie yet beautiful glow upon the earth.

Inside the K.A.M.S building, Uchiha Sasuke lay sleeping peacefully, bathed in the moonlight, his pale skin aglow in the suited lighting, and his hair matching the colour of the sky outside the window.

Well, he was sleeping peacefully...until...

"GAH! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE!"

...the delightful screaming of his roommate and, although at that moment he was reluctant to say, boyfriend: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe, I swear if you shout one more time I'm going to-"

"I DON'T WANT-! I DON'T WANT TO!" Sasuke felt a vein in his temple pop and he spun around to look at the other bed and, hopefully, burn the boy alive with his glare. He looked over and the idiot was sleeping with a large frown on his face, sprawled across his bed and a very attractive amount of drool dribbling onto his pillow. Sasuke grimaced.

"Dobe, shut up," he said, in the hopes that maybe Naruto was awake and was just pretending to be asleep to avoid a beating.

He was greeted with silence.

Sasuke smiled gratefully to the Gods and glanced at the clock, growling as he noticed that it was 3:47am. He looked to the side of his bed, noting Naruto's suitcases haphazardly spread across the floor. Tomorrow morning: Naruto would be leaving for good.

He had promised to visit Sasuke as often as he could, but he might not be able to make the half hour commute from Jiraiya's home which, luckily, was in Konoha. The thing was, Konoha was a large town, and it took a long time to get some one side to the other: it just so happened that K.A.M.S and Jiraiya's place were on opposite sides. Just his luck.

After further investigation (he threatened Jiraiya), Sasuke figured out that his and Itachi's home was situated right in the middle of K.A.M.S and Jiraiya's place. It was all very convenient...

He shook his head free of thoughts of Naruto leaving, those would only keep him awake for longer than he wanted to be. However, it was too late now.

To say he was sad would be a bit of an understatement...but he didn't even want to approach the mass of _emotion_ that he had locked away deep inside his mind. He thought about how the morning would go. Jiraiya was scheduled to pick Naruto up from the reception area at 8:30am. Naruto would be saying goodbye to all the friends he had made over the years, there would be tears and hugs and Sasuke was _terrible_ at sharing, so each embrace would probably be accompanied by a growl from him. They'd take his bags to the reception area, just the two of them, and they'd say goodbye there. Sasuke promised himself he wouldn't fucking _cry. _Crying was for pussies and people that did not contain Uchiha blood. However, that did not mean he was going to be alright with it. Sure, he'd put on a brave face in front of Naruto, but when the blonde was gone: all hell was gonna break loose.

"I-I don't want to l-leave you,"

The words were whimpered from the sleeping form on the opposite bed. Sasuke frowned with concern as he looked over to the boy, finding his normally peaceful face marred with an expression of sadness. Blonde eyebrows were drawn together in a frown, and his dopey smile was gone. It was heartbreaking...

Sasuke pulled back his sheets and climbed out of bed. Carefully dodging suitcases, he walked to Naruto's bed. He pushed the sleeping body across the mattress and then crawled in beside him, pulling the boy close and holding him tightly. He buried his nose into blonde hair and tucked the boy's head under his chin, feeling Naruto's soft breaths against his chest. Sasuke stroked Naruto's head soothingly as the boy cuddled closer to him. A small smile stretched across his face.

He was going to miss this.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"LEE!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"LEE!"

They sat in the dining hall early that morning, eating breakfast together as a group. The entirety of their group therapy was there, and Naruto had just delivered the news of his leaving. Lee had taken it well, for now at least, and the two friends were currently in a bone-crushing hug, shouting each other's names. Sasuke ground his teeth angrily.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kuun!" Sang the oh-so-annoyingly-familiar voice of one Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura," He stated monotonously. Although he had told the pinkette that he was, in fact, a raging homosexual; she had obviously decided that she could 'turn him'. Sasuke had chosen to just ignore her to his best ability.

"What's going on with those two?" She asked, gesturing towards the hugging duo.

"Naruto's leaving," He grunted. He watched from the corner of her eye as her raised eyebrow fell and she looked genuinely upset. If she so much as touched Naruto...

"What? He's leaving?" She shouted, standing from her seat beside Sasuke and catching the attention of Naruto. He let go of Lee and turned to Sakura, scratching the back of his head and chuckling lightly.

"Um, yeah! My Godfather turned up yesterday and he's gonna train me!" He said, bright azure eyes shining with excitement and a hint of regret. Sasuke picked up on it and had to physically restrain himself from getting up and holding the boy close to him.

Ergh. All that 'love' crap had made him so sappy.

"Oh my god! Naruto! You can't leave!" Sakura leapt forward and hugged Naruto tightly. The blonde boy sighed in relief, glad she hadn't punched him or something, and held her back, a small smile on his face. Sasuke seethed with jealousy. Naruto was _his._

"You know," Naruto felt Sakura's breath on his ear as she hugged him "I'm sure there's still time before you leave," he felt a hand run sensually up and down his back "If you want...we could go back to your room for a bit...if you catch my drift?" Naruto felt his face get a bit paler and he pulled back a little, just in time to see Sakura suggestively wink and bite her lip. He suddenly felt quite unwell. He'd thought that, since Sasuke's arrival, the girl had grown less fond of him...what was going on with her?

"Er, Sakura, I'm flattered," he said with an uncomfortable chuckle "but I'd rather not..."

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" She whispered into his ear before gently placing a kiss on his cheek. Naruto pulled back violently, staring at Sakura in disbelief.

"I-I-I..." He was unable to find _words_ to describe what he was feeling at that moment. This girl had worshipped him for _years _until Sasuke had arrived; then she'd acted like he was the scum of the earth. And _now _she was trying to get him in the sack? Naruto was so confused!

"_**Hey kit, long time no see,"**_ Oh God...not now, guys!

"_We're just worried is all, Naruto,"_ Kyu's kind voice sounded clearly within his head.

"_**Hells yeah. So, this Sakura chick is a bitch, huh?"**_ Kyuubi emitted a deep throaty chuckle. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

"_Kyuubi! Language!"_ Honestly, sometimes they were like an old married couple...

"_**Shut the fuck up, Kyu. Naruto's in the shit and it was your idea to help him out: so fucking do something,"**_ Kyuubi upped the swearing, just to annoy the other fox. Kyu just cleared his throat and decided not to continue fighting pettily with Kyuubi: Naruto was more important after all.

"_Yes, kit, you are in a bit of a pickle,"_ Kyuubi laughed loudly at Kyu's choice of words _"Although this girl is acting out of line, she's a friend of yours and has been there for you. Don't do anything stupid."_

"_**Haha, not do anything stupid? It's NARUTO!" **_Kyuubi continued laughing. Naruto clenched his jaw.

"_Kyuubi, you're so mean!" _Kyu reprimanded, but he was smirking from behind a tail. Naruto glared at the two and willed them away: they weren't helping things even a little.

To everyone else, Naruto had been standing still and silent for a good few minutes and people were beginning to notice. He came back to earth and simply smiled at Sakura. He was about to explain everything, about him and Sasuke and how he was gay, when he felt a hand land upon his behind. And it certainly wasn't Sasuke's...

Luckily, someone came to his rescue.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sakura," Sasuke's voice was level and calm, just like always. Naruto's blue eyes darted to him and the blonde laughed lightly.

"Ah! Sasuke! You can come and help me pack the rest of my stuff!" Naruto began to head out, Sasuke close behind, when Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto-kun! Did you just..._reject _me?" She asked with a face that seemed to say 'You have obviously lost your marbles'. Naruto paled further, expecting a punch right in the teeth for this. He threw a pleading look to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke said, gently removing the girl's hand from Naruto "Naruto had to reject you because he loves me," he said with a slight smile. Sakura's jaw hit the floor.

"NARUTO LOVES _YOU?" _She screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to fall silent and stare at the two boys. Naruto blushed furiously, but Sasuke remained calm.

"Yes, Sakura; and I love him too," He said, wrapping an arm securely around Naruto's waist. The blonde's face was now bright red and he diverted his gaze to the floor. With that, the two boys left the hall; their friends watching them go with shocked faces. There were a few minutes of silence before it was broken by a lone voice:

"There's a camera in my soup!"

"INO, SHUT UP!"

* * *

"...and, Naruto-kun! Don't forget to make sure every day you spend some time not working and doing something that will benefit you in youthfulness!" Lee continued. He'd been repeating the same speech with different wording for about 10 minutes straight now. Sasuke had wanted to do anything in his power to make the fool shut up for good; but Naruto was nodding along enthusiastically.

"There's nothing more I can teach you, Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes brimming with tears. He grabbed the small boy and pulled him into another hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Lee! I'll visit whenever I can!" Naruto said through his own tears. The two boys cried into each other in a rather comical fashion, tears falling like waterfalls. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the display. The clock said 8:15am. He wanted to have some time alone with Naruto too...

As if sensing Sasuke's dismay, Naruto pried himself from Lee's grasp and clapped him on the shoulder in a manly way.

"I'll see you soon, buddy," he said. Lee took his hand and shook it firmly, nodding his head in response.

"May your life be fruitful in youth, friend," Lee said, hugging him one last time before leaving the room and the two boys alone. Finally.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began, but was cut off when Naruto's mouth met his in a simple, but loving kiss.

"Don't bother, Sasuke, I know how you feel. You know how I feel. And," he leant back and smiled brightly "I'm sure we're not gonna let something as meaningless as me moving get in the way of our relationship, right?"

Sasuke walked up to the idiot and pulled him into a hug. One hand rested on the small of Naruto's back and the other was buried in his blonde hair. Gently, he kissed the boy's temple.

"I'll miss you," he said simply against the skin of Naruto's forehead.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pushing his face into the boy's chest as he cried, with a bright smile on his face.

That was all he really needed to hear.

* * *

They walked to the reception area, hands linked proudly between them. Jiraiya stood in all his gigantic glory, leaning casually against the reception desk, talking to an incredibly awkward looking Shizune. The raven haired woman sat behind the desk, her cheeks bright red and her eyes desperately trying not to look at the man before her.

"You pervert," Naruto muttered as they reached the two "Leave poor Shizune alone," he mustered up a small apologetic smile for Shizune; the poor woman looked like she was about to melt.

"Shut up, brat," Jiraiya grumbled, pushing away from the desk. Shizune picked up some papers and hightailed it out of there.

"So, I guess we're leaving then, huh?" Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Although he looked like he was just laughing, it was obvious that it was all strained: he wanted to leave, but he didn't want to leave Sasuke behind...

"Yep! C'mon then, kid, grab your suitcases and we'll take them out to the car!" Jiraiya beamed happily and grabbed one of the cases and lugged it towards the entrance. He was followed by Naruto and Sasuke, who had also picked one up, to his modest Honda. They all piled the cases into the boot of the blue car. Sasuke took his time with his case, claiming it was 'too heavy to throw around willy-nilly, dobe'. Naruto had laughed about the fact that Sasuke had said the word 'willy'.

The fun soon stopped when Jiraiya hopped into the driver's seat.

The boys looked at each other, Sasuke chewing the inside of his cheek, tasting the metallic essence of blood. Naruto smiled sadly. The raven swallowed his damn pride and pulled the blonde into his arms, holding him tight.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered into the boy's chest, nuzzling into the warmth and fighting back the tears he could feel forming. _Crying is for pussies...crying is for pussies...crying is for...pussies..._ he repeated the mantra in his head, but a tear escaped anyway. It ran down the planes of his face, clinging to his chin for a second before falling down onto the tarmac. He watched as the ground seemed to drink it up, absorbing the liquid.

He and Sasuke stood in the parking lot for who-knows-how-long, until they pulled apart and looked right at each other. Sasuke leant forward and took pink lips with his own, a tender kiss. He wanted to devour the boy, suck out a part of his soul and keep it so that he could never leave: but Sasuke kept it simple and loving.

They finished the kiss and pulled away, locking gazes instantly. As soon as cerulean met onyx, Naruto couldn't right the urge to cry any longer. He let them flow from his eyes, wishing to any higher power that he didn't have to leave Sasuke behind...when had things grown so serious between them? Had it...always been there? From day one?

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice sounded weaker than normal "I'm going to miss you, and if you don't come back to visit me, I'm going to come and hunt you down myself," he mustered a half-smile and hit the blonde round the head playfully. Naruto grinned through his tears.

"Stupid teme," he replied, his eyes shining with both sadness and joy. Sasuke could tell his mind was tearing him apart right then. He had to let Naruto leave.

Instead of following reason, he grasped Naruto's hands in his.

"You mean a lot to me, dobe. I love-ITACHI?" Sasuke looked past Naruto's shoulder. The blonde looked horrified, pulling his hands out of Sasuke's and punching the boy in the stomach.

"You stupid fucking _teme_! Were you fucking _using _me this whole time? 'Cause what I feel for you was totally fucking real and if you're going to be a fucking _asshole_ I'm going to kill you! Fucking _toying _with me! I thought you and your brother were too fucking close, but I never saw that coming! You sick _fuck_! How can you possibly be in love with your own _brother?_ It's called incest, and it's ILLEGAL!" Naruto exploded, his face red with fury and his clenched fists shaking. Sasuke had fallen to the floor and was clutching his aching stomach. What? The idiot hit hard...

"N-Naruto! It's not what you think!" he groaned through the pain. Jeez, was this how it felt being pregnant? Probably not, but if it was: he was glad he wasn't a girl.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed at the other boy. He growled angrily, debating just where to kick him when a hand fell on his shoulder, making him jump.

"...Naruto-kun...what are you doing to my little brother?"

"...Oh...heh...Hi, Itachi, how have you been...?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"I already forgave you, dobe!" Sasuke shouted, covering his ears with his hands so he didn't have to listen to the idiot any longer than needed "If you don't stop apologising, I'm going to slip you some arsenic!"

That shut the idiot up...

"...sorry..."

...for about three seconds

"If you two would be so kind as to shut up," Jiraiya said from the other side of Tsunade's desk "I'd like to get some sort of explanation rolling,"

"...get out from behind my desk," Tsunade growled from her big comfy chair. She was content in this chair: it was like angels were cradling her behind. The other side of her desk was her sanctuary, and this pervert thought he was invited? Hell no.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jiraiya even saluted as he ran to the other side of the desk, finding all the seats taken. He was about to complain to Tsunade, but she threw him a glare and he sat on the floor, causing Naruto to muffle a laugh.

In the fairly large office sat Tsunade and four others: only three of which occupying chairs. Naruto and Sasuke sat beside each other. Naruto was nudging the Uchiha's arm until Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand, holding it tightly. Naruto grinned and Sasuke blushed lightly. Beside them, sat oh-so-eloquently, was Sasuke's brother: Uchiha Itachi. His legs were folded and his hands clasped together in his lap elegantly, an almost regal sense about him. The man was no different than to how he had looked the previous day.

"Now," Tsunade began "I assume you wish to know what is going on and why Itachi is here on a day that is not a visiting day,"

"No, what gave you that idea hag?" Naruto replied sarcastically. Sasuke snorted softly beside him before covering his mouth and looking horrified that such a sound had come from him.

"Shut up, brat," the busty woman growled, honey-coloured eyes narrowing slightly "Itachi here is going to be taking Sasuke home with him,"

"WHAT?" Naruto squealed happily. Sasuke scowled at the noise, but raised an eyebrow to his brother, waiting for confirmation.

"She's not lying," Itachi confirmed smoothly, needing only to merely glance at his brother to understand what he wanted. Their relationship was quite the special one.

"I don't understand," Sasuke said just as smoothly, shocking Naruto with his strange passiveness.

"Sasuke! Don't question it! Be happy! We'll be able to see each other so much more!" Naruto grinned and stroked a stray lock of hair out of Sasuke's face. Itachi didn't miss the endearing gesture, smiling a little to himself as he watched it. His little brother batted the hand away from his face, but Itachi saw the small smile on Sasuke's lips.

"...What's the catch?" Sasuke asked the blonde woman on the other side of the desk.

"Catch?" Tsunade repeated, frowning in confusion "There is no catch. It's better for you to stay with Naruto," She said as if it were the simplest concept on God's green earth.

"Eh? Stay with me?" Naruto was confused now "Isn't he going to live with Itachi?"

"Yes, he is," Itachi replied "But I have bought a new place near to Jiraiya's,"

"B-But, Aniki!" Sasuke began, but Itachi cut him off.

"If it's for your health, I'd buy several houses..." the man said gently. It was a side of Itachi that wasn't normally shown in public: his compassionate side. Usually it was solely used around Sasuke. The younger Uchiha smiled when he saw how _human_ his brother had become lately...

"Thank you...Itachi..." Sasuke smiled at his big brother.

"Whatever..." the elder muttered, looking away from Sasuke and out of the window, appearing nonchalant about the situation; but the happiness was evident in his eyes. Tsunade smiled at the interaction: both of the Uchiha's seemed happier now than they had three months prior.

"Then it's sorted," She said, standing up and causing everyone's attention to be directed at her. Tsunade grinned wickedly, gesturing to the door, "Uchiha Sasuke: pack your bags and get the hell out of my institution,"

* * *

_Author's Note (2): _And there we go! Not very long, I know! But I'm just so busy these days T.T which sucks because I love writing -Boooo!-  
Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! Quality rather than quantity...right? ^^"  
-Avoids things being thrown-  
Sorrryyyy .

Please review ^^ Reviews are really nice to get: they make me feel loved and want to make more time for writing (Yes...I'm stooping as low as guilt-tripping)


	19. XIX

"…You're kidding, right?"

These words were uttered disbelievingly by everyone's favourite little Uchiha as he gazed up at the large townhouse before him.

"Does it look like a joke, little brother?" Itachi replied smoothly as he closed the car door behind him. The older man opened the boot of the car and took out Sasuke's suitcase, setting it on the ground in front of his younger brother.

"…_Reeeally?" _the teen stretched out the 'e' in the word, his face contorting into a look of scepticism. Itachi noted quietly that, should their ancestors see an Uchiha actually conveying emotion, they would be spinning in their graves.

"Well, of course, Sasuke. I did tell you that I had moved," The elder Uchiha retorted with a small smirk, awaiting his brother's reaction.

"You said that you'd moved near Jiraiya! NOT ACROSS THE DAMN STREET!"

Ah, Sasuke exploding. Music to his ears.

"Be quiet, little brother. You should be thanking me,"

"Hey! Sasuke!" The call from directly across the street cleared Sasuke's mind of any anger he held toward his brother for not telling him about the move. A genuine smile spread across his face as he turned to see his new neighbour running toward him.

"Sasuke! Hehehe! We're neighbours!" The blonde shouted as he ran across the street without looking, almost getting himself hit by a car. Seeing as it was a small neighbourhood, the car was going slowly and stopped easily, but Sasuke still had to fight back a heart attack.

Honestly, this dobe was going to be the death of him.

"Wahh! Sasuke! Scary cars!" Naruto, having safely made it to the other side, dove into Sasuke's arms and buried his face into the dark shirt the boy was wearing. Sasuke chuckled and tenderly stroked blonde hair with a smile.

By Naruto's house, Jiraiya stood wearing a wide grin. He'd lived in this house for just over two months, having moved back after working to get custody of Naruto. Just two days ago, he noticed that someone was moving into the house opposite his and went over to make pleasantries and the like, and was surprised by who answered the door.

* * *

"_Hi there, welcome to the neighbourhood! My name's Jir-" The large man stopped mid-sentence when he recognised who he was talking to. "Uchiha Itachi?"_

"_Yes…Hello Jiraiya. You're Naruto's new guardian, I recall. Tsunade mentioned you briefly. She said you lived around here," Itachi's voice was smooth and calm, much like his exterior. Jiraiya, of course, recognised the wealthy man, as he was one of the most outstanding figures in the economic world after his late father, Fugaku, who had actually been a friend of his in college. _

"_So, what brings you to this side of town?" Jiraiya asked, genuinely intrigued. It wasn't often that you saw such corporate men living in quaint little houses in the countryside. _

"_Sasuke is going to be realised from K.A.M.S in a few days. I want him to live near Naruto. They are good for each other," The Uchiha stated clearly and concisely. Jiraiya nodded before beaming brightly._

"_Excellent! I'll tell Naruto as soon as-"_

"_No!" Itachi interrupted suddenly, covering his mouth after his outburst. It wasn't often that an Uchiha lost their cool. "What I mean to say, Jiraiya-san…I…" _

_It was at this moment that Uchiha Itachi, for the first time in his life, _**mumbled.**

"_Sorry?" Jiraiya asked, having not heard the mumble due to its quietness and, of course, his own shock._

"_I…I want it to be a surprise for my brother…" Itachi looked away; slightly bashful at having to disclose such information to a man who was practically a stranger. Neigh: was a stranger. _

"_Ah!" Jiraiya exclaimed with a grin "Then don't you worry! I'll keep it on the down low! I'm great at keeping secrets! In fact, Tsunade's an old friend of mine, and if she knew what I did in my spare time when I wasn't at the hospital, she would have a fit! You see, I write books! You might have heard of the series I just finished. Icha icha paradise? It was a best-seller, I'm very proud of it an-"_

_For the third time that day, Jiraiya was cut off. This time, by a door in his face._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke, I want to see your room!" Naruto exclaimed happily. After having found out that his boyfriend was moving in just across the street to him, Naruto had practically exploded with joy. It was too good to be true; his boyfriend living so close? _And_ he got to fulfil his dream of being a doctor? It was madness! Pure, insane, satisfactory _madness!_

He grabbed Sasuke's slim wrist and yanked the boy towards his own house, bursting through the front door before neatly tripping on the front step and falling face-first into the home. He nearly pulled Sasuke down with him, but the Uchiha managed to keep his balance.

"Honestly dobe, you're such an idiot," Sasuke said gently before pulling the fallen boy to his feet and checking the small cut on said idiot's face. It wasn't bad, but it would need a plaster(1).

Naruto chuckled as he stood up and then followed Sasuke to the kitchen. Although Sasuke hadn't been in this house before, he assumed that, after living with his brother for the entirety of his life, Itachi would keep the medical things in a cupboard in the kitchen. He searched through a few cupboards before he found the one with the medicines. A smirk made its way onto his face when he realised the only plasters they had were a gag gift from one of Itachi's friends for the man's birthday last year. Itachi had kept them solely for a chance to humiliate Sasuke by making him wear one: luckily, the youngest Uchiha was a smart guy and didn't get hurt easily.

Which was not as easily said for his boyfriend.

"Sit on the counter, Naruto," Sasuke calmed his 'diabolical plan face' and turned the Naruto with a gentle smile, keeping the plasters out of his sight. His boyfriend sat on the counter with a bashful smile, kicking his legs off the side. Sasuke held back a chuckle: Naruto really could look like a little kid sometimes.

Naruto merely hissed from the contact of the cool antiseptic wipe. It stung a little, but it wasn't unbearable. Still, Sasuke kissed his forehead as an apology, causing Naruto to blush brightly and Sasuke to smirk. He placed the plaster on his boyfriend's cheek and then threw the packaging it came in away, along with the wipe before turning back to Naruto and saying: "Okay then, usuratonkachi, let's find my room,"

Now, Sasuke had not actually been inside the house, but as he walked through the hall and to the stairs, he noted that it was pretty nice. It definitely must have cost Itachi quite a bit. He smiled a little, glad that his brother cared about him so much. He didn't know where he would be if he didn't have his brother there.

Soon enough, the boys managed to locate Sasuke's bedroom. Walking in, Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little wider when he saw that it was decorated much like his old bedroom in their old home. His posters were taped to the walls, and his bed sheets were new, but very similar to his old ones. The carpet was soft under his feet.

"Wow, emo much, Sasuke?" Naruto giggled as he pointed to Sasuke's poster of 'Bullet for my Valentine'. Sasuke replied by throwing a pillow at the idiot. As he heard the gasp just before the soft 'thump' of pillow meeting face, Sasuke knew that he had made a grave mistake.

The pillow fell to the ground, almost in slow motion. Both shocked cerulean blue and onyx black eyes watched it fall. It hit the ground; both eyes stared at it.

"…Did you just throw a pillow at me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with him, refusing to give the boy an answer.

"…I see," Naruto said, utterly serious "and you realise this now means war?"

Without any implication as to what he might be about to do, Naruto lunged onto Sasuke's bed and picked up a pillow before charging at the Uchiha with the force of a stampede, pillow high above his head.

Sasuke put out his arms to protect his head (he didn't want to lose any precious brain cells) but Naruto's pillow fighting skills were far too superior to let a silly little arm stop him from causing havoc. The feather-filled weapon landed with an almighty 'smack' on the Uchiha's arm.

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke took a look at his arm to assess the damage.

His creamy pale skin was fine…aside from the bright red mark adorning his right forearm.

Oh…it was _on _like butter on toast!

"DOBE!" Sasuke pounced on the blonde with the grace of a panther, pinning the idiot to his bed. He straddled Naruto's waist and held his wrists together above his head, pushing them into one of the pillows to secure them. The blonde struggled to get out, but Sasuke just held tighter and smirked his famous little smirk.

"S-Sasuke! I was just joking! Let me go!" Naruto whined but with an underlying anger to it, which was very impressive. He thrashed around, but to no avail. Sasuke was simply stronger than him.

Stupid teme.

"_**You brought this upon yourself, brat. You should know that the little pansy doesn't want his precious skin to get bruised," **_Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes, wishing to any higher power that the foxes wouldn't interrupt this.

"_Don't be horrible about kit's boyfriend, you grumpy old fox," _Kyu cut in and Naruto felt any hopes of salvation plummet to the ground with a resounding 'WHAM'.

"_**You are just as old as I am, pretty boy!"**_

"_Maybe so; but I'm not grumpy,"_

"_**You are such a kiss-ass!"**_

"_Be quiet. If you hadn't forgotten, Naruto has just been attacked by Sasuke and wants to escape but is finding it difficult. We're here to help him make a good decision on how to get out. So stop being an idiot and help the kit," _ Kyu said reasonably, his voice level and calm. Kyuubi however…

"_**THIS IS NOT OVER KYU! YOU CONDESCENDING PRICK! I can help Naruto fine just by myself! Kit! KICK HIM IN THE 'NAD'S!" **_

'"Kick him in the 'nad's"? Really?' Naruto thought quietly 'You couldn't just say balls?'

"_Kit, don't listen to him, you know he's only here to cause trouble. Just tell Sasuke you want him to let you go,"_

'Oh yeah,' Naruto thought sarcastically 'because that worked _so_ well the first time,'

"_**HA! See? Your advice is as useless as mine!"**_

"_So you admit that your advice was useless?" _Kyu smirked smugly from behind his tail.

"_**Ye-! I MEAN NO! WHAT THE HELL! NARUTO! KICK HIM!"**_

The blonde boy was finding it increasingly difficult to not obey the old fox's demands. He felt his leg tense in preparation to kick Sasuke very hard where the sun did not shine.

'No!' he willed his leg to stop, knowing that kicking Sasuke was definitely not the way to end this. But Kyuubi egging him on was _not_ helping in the slightest.

"_**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"**_

'Okay!'

"_No! It'll only cause trouble! Violence is not the answer!"_

'Okay!'

"_**Don't listen to that pansy-ass Kyu! KICK HIM HARD!"**_

'Yes sir!'

"_KYUUBI! Stop trying to make him do the wrong thing! Violence is NOT the answer, Naruto!"_

'Yes sir!'

"_**You IDIOT! Violence IS the answer in this case! Just shut the hell up and let Naruto kick him!"**_

"_YOU shut up! Don't make me punch you, Kyuubi!"_

"_**I thought you were against violence," **_Kyuubi smirked.

"_Stop it! Do you want me to tell Mum?" _

"SHUT UP! PLEASE! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, wanting to tug and pull at his hair, in the hopes that that might damage his brain enough to effect the foxes, but finding himself unable to because some stupid teme was holding his hands down.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke looked mildly concerned, the grip he had on Naruto's wrists loosening slightly.

Wait- had he just shouted that out loud?

"Yeah, I'm fine…just Kyu and Kyuubi don't know when to shut up sometimes…" he said in a quiet voice, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. He felt a had on his chin, tilting his head so that he had no choice but to look at Sasuke. The pale boy just looked very confused.

"Who are Kyu and Kyuubi?" He asked, frowning.

Naruto, at this moment, realised that not _once _had he ever told Sasuke in detail about his condition.

"Kyu and Kyuubi are the voices in my head," Naruto said slowly, hoping that Sasuke wasn't going to think him a freak at this point.

"…They have names?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Yeah, they do," Naruto was gaining a bit of confidence, his voice sounding a little stronger "They are also foxes," He locked eyes with Sasuke, defiantly challenging him to question that fact.

"Foxes, huh?" Sasuke wondered thoughtfully for a moment.

"You got a problem with that?" Naruto demanded.

"No, no problem. Do they talk to you often?" Sasuke looked genuinely interested, rather than scared or disgusted. So Naruto indulged.

"It's usually when something's going on and I can't think straight, or when I need to concentrate; they help me block out everything else. And…you know…when I'm feeling…lonely…" Naruto mumbled the last bit and, finding his hands were now free (when did Sasuke let him go?), scratched his cheek nervously.

Suddenly, he found himself pulled against a warm chest, a hand stroking his hair and the other lazily tracing circles on the small of his back.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Shut up. You're not going to be lonely anymore, because I'm here. And Jiraiya's here. And Itachi, too. We're all going to be here with you. Kyu and Kyuubi, too,"

Naruto was surprised by the small speech, especially when he referred to the foxes as if they actually existed: no one did that, ever.

"…So you don't think I'm a freak?" Naruto asked, hating himself when he heard his voice sounding so pathetic. Sasuke chuckled, and he felt it, rather than heard it. He snuggled closer into Sasuke, breathing in his scent and enjoying the steady beating of his heart. Sasuke's arms tightened around him…and then it suddenly sunk in that Sasuke had just _laughed._

"Of course you're a freak, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"YOU DAMN TEME! ROT IN HELL!" Naruto tried to squirm free but found, once again, that Sasuke was stronger than him. It seemed that he'd never remember. Sasuke, however, just chuckled a little more.

"Freakishly stupid," He spoke low into Naruto's ear before gently nibbling the shell, causing Naruto to halt all attempts of escape and relax back in his arms. Due to excessive wriggling, Naruto was now sitting in Sasuke's lap, back to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's hands were gripping possessively, but not too hard, on his hips, his left pointer finger tracing nonsense shapes on his hips through his shirt. The boy continued to nibble on his ear gently, licking it carefully afterwards, like some sort of apology. Naruto hadn't realised before, but this biting lark was actually pretty sexy. After a particularly hard bite, Naruto moaned ever so quietly; but Sasuke still heard, causing him to smirk triumphantly.

"Teme…so…you don't think me hearing voices is weird- _AH!" _Sasuke abruptly moved from his ear to his neck. Naruto found that his neck provided a _lot _more feeling than his ear. He had been surprised. He felt Sasuke smirk against his neck.

"Of course not, dobe," Sasuke spoke low and gracefully against Naruto's neck, feeling the boy shiver a little "Everyone has a conscience: yours is just louder than most," With that, he bit down hard at a particularly sensitive spot on Naruto's neck.

"_Ah!" _The blonde moaned quite loudly and Sasuke's smirk grew a few inches.

"Which is hardly surprising, because you are incredibly loud yourself," He eased the red skin by running his tongue over the small wound, earning a sharp intake of breath and a shudder.

He continued to kiss and lick and suck Naruto's neck for a few minutes, waiting until Naruto was just a pool of mush in his lap. Sexy mush, that is.

"Would I be able to talk to them?" Sasuke asked suddenly, taking Naruto by surprise. The blonde sat up a little and turned to face Sasuke who smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. Naruto smiled back, his eyes bright.

"Sure,"

No one had ever tried to before…but he couldn't see why not.

"_**For fucks sake, kit. We don't want to talk to the Uchiha brat,"**_

"_Don't be rude, Kyuubi. We'd love to talk to him, Naruto," _Kyu smiled kindly and Naruto grinned in response.

"Okay, Sasuke, what do you want to say?" Naruto asked happily.

"Kyu, Kyuubi," Sasuke began, looking into Naruto's eyes as he spoke "What is your relationship with Naruto?"

"_**You're fucking kidding me, right?"**_

"_That's a difficult question to answer…" _Kyu pondered, his eyes smiling.

"_**No, it's a pansy question. Next please," **_ Kyuubi seemed quite disgruntled and Naruto frowned in confusion.

"_You just don't want to admit it," _Kyu chuckled _"It's a little embarrassing, I know, Kyuubi. But that's just how we feel, right?" _Kyuubi seemed to blush and nodded in agreement, although reluctantly. Kyu giggled quietly.

"_**We…you're like a son to us, kit," **_Kyuubi admitted gruffly, avoiding eye contact _**"But like, not in a me-and-Kyu-are-gay-lovers-and-you're-our-child kind of way. I'm like your father, and Kyu's your crazy effeminate uncle or some shit…" **_The fox rambled with a scowl, causing both Kyu and Naruto to chuckle a little.

"They said they see themselves as my guardians," Naruto said to Sasuke, hoping to cover Kyuubi's little mistake.

"_**Fuck…that would've been better to say…" **_He faintly heard the old fox mumble and fought back a laugh.

"Then, can I ask them something important?" Sasuke's voice was quiet as he looked into Naruto's bright azure eyes, finding himself getting lost and not caring at all.

"_Of course he can,"_

"_**Yeah, go for it pansy boy,"**_

"Yeah," Naruto smiled "Go ahead,"

Sasuke smiled back and brushed the blonde bangs from Naruto's eyes.

"Do you approve of me? As Naruto's boyfriend?" He asked seriously.

"_**Ergh, this sappy prick is making me feel sick. Tell him to shut the fuck up before I puke or something," **_ Kyuubi growled, a stubborn blush making itself known on his cheeks.

Kyu giggled at Kyuubi and stroked the fox's head with his tail, making Kyuubi growl even louder and Kyu's giggle to escalate to a small laugh.

"_That would be a yes, kit"_

"Yes, Sasuke," Naruto joined Sasuke in keeping his voice low "They approve," He said with a smile. With that, Sasuke closed the gap between them, joining their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Naruto smiled as their lips touched and turned around in Sasuke's lap, straddling the boy, their stomachs and chests touching. Sasuke held Naruto gently in his lap, his hands resting on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto rested his own hands on Sasuke's shoulders and leaned further into the kiss in the hopes of deepening it. Sasuke got the idea and pulled Naruto a little closer before running his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips.

The blonde let his mouth open immediately, letting Sasuke's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He knew that Sasuke liked to dominate kisses, and he was alright with that. He knew how to respond to the invading muscle, move against it, but don't overpower it.

Their breathing became a little heavy, and Naruto began to feel very hot. He found his hands roaming across Sasuke's chest, brushing briefly over a nipple and causing Sasuke's breath to catch for a moment. This excited Naruto, making his hands move, seemingly of their own accord, to the hem of Sasuke's shirt. He gripped it and pulled it upwards, hoping Sasuke would understand.

He did.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Sasuke pulled off his shirt before grabbing Naruto's and pulling it off for him. Once both topless, they hungrily went into another heated kiss, Sasuke hands this time finding purchase in kneading Naruto's ass and Naruto's burying themselves in Sasuke's hair.

The raven-haired boy soon grew tired of the kiss and, instead, began to kiss down Naruto's glorious tan throat. The blonde boy moaned deliciously, the sound going straight to Sasuke's cock. Feeling the weight of Naruto on top of him, he ground upwards harshly, causing Naruto to shout in pleasure and himself to grunt appreciatively.

"_Ah!_ S-So…good…" Naruto bit hip lip as Sasuke thrust up again, their dick's meeting for just a moment. "S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned out breathlessly.

The moment was ruined when there was a loud knock on the door, followed by:

"Sasuke, it's your brother, stop molesting the blonde and bring your suitcase to your room. Then make some dinner. I'm hungry," They heard footsteps walking away.

The two boys sat there, Naruto still on Sasuke's lap, with now flaccid genitalia and a strong hatred towards Sasuke's older brother.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi heard his brother's angry scream and smirked to himself, wishing he could see the look on Sasuke's face. He knew it would probably be priceless(2).

* * *

After taking a few moment to calm themselves down, Naruto and Sasuke brought the suitcases up to Sasuke's room. Sasuke had been about to unpack when he remembered that he was supposed to be making dinner tonight; and that Naruto had the attention span of a gnat and would probably find putting this away to be a tedious task.

So they found themselves in the kitchen, ready to prepare a meal.

"Can we have ramen?" Naruto sat on a wooden stool at the countertop. (3)The kitchen was very large, which Sasuke found odd seeing as neither he nor Itachi particularly enjoyed cooking. Still, there was a large island in the middle of the room with a wooden base and marble top and there were four matching stools along one side. The side opposite was a little lower, thus easier to reach standing up. That side had a built in sink. Everything else in the kitchen was built in, including the cupboards, fridge, icemaker and four small dishwashers.

"No dobe, we can't have ramen," Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Sasuke? Why can't we have ramen?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. Sasuke opted not to look, for he knew he'd probably give in.

"Because Itachi doesn't like ramen," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the boiling water on the stove.

"So what are we having instead of ramen?"

"Just a simple pasta dish,"

"…Ramen's a kind of pasta…"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled warningly "We're not having ramen tonight,"

"Fine," Naruto huffed and grumpily dumped his chin into his hands, watching Sasuke cooking from his stool. He glanced around the kitchen, noticing how shiny everything was. Heck, he could almost see his own reflection in that fridge! Wait a second…what was that on his face?

Reaching up to touch his cheek, he felt the plastic of the plaster beneath his fingers…but the colour seemed kind of…off.

"Sasuke, where's the bathroom?" He asked, jumping down from his stool and taking his hand away from the plaster.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Sasuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Not wanting to pester Sasuke any longer than needed, Naruto decided to look for the bathroom himself.

He walked out of the kitchen, cleverly missing his perfect reflection in the mirror in the hall, and made his way around.

After finding himself in 1) the living room then 2) the dining room followed by 3) a cupboard, Naruto managed to find the room with the toilet and the mirror.

Naruto walked in and looked straight at the plaster on his face.

"TEME!"

Sasuke was draining water from the pasta when he heard the loud shriek. He dropped his colander immediately and ran towards the noises, thinking his precious dobe might be in danger. The only thing he could think was a mantra of: _save the idiot, save the idiot, save the idiot._

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called urgently, hoping he would get a reply.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Naruto screamed, storming out of the bathroom. His eyes were wide with fury and his cheeks tinted red in his anger "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ON MY FACE?"

Ah. Of course.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh that, dobe, I thought you were hurt," He began to walk away when Naruto grabbed his shoulder harshly.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS ON MY FACE?"

"Jeez, no need to shout, dumbass. I thought you liked Hello Kitty," Sasuke said, holding his ears as he waited for another explosion from his adorable Hello Kitty-faced boyfriend.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE NORMAL PLASTERS? IT'S PINK FOR FUCKS SAKE! I'M A MAN!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly, reaching behind him and gently stroking the spot between Naruto's legs "Why yes," he laughed "yes you are,"

Naruto pushed him away, growling.

"You're so mean, teme!" he pouted…in a manly and irate fashion!

"I'm sorry dobe, there's only one way I can think to apologise," Sasuke's voice became low and husky. He turned around, backing Naruto into a wall, one leg going between Naruto's, his lips next to Naruto's ear and an arm, barring the way so Naruto could not escape.

"B-Bastard! Go away! I'm mad at you!" Naruto protested weakly, his face blushing at the close contact Sasuke's leg had with his most private area.

Sasuke laughed lightly, right into Naruto's ear. The sound went straight to Naruto's groin where Sasuke's leg rubbed in just the right way for the blonde's heartbeat to increase tenfold.

"You sure you want me gone?" He asked, kissing the shell of Naruto's ear before kissing, painfully slowly, down Naruto's neck, reaching his collarbone and biting it ever so gently.

"Nghnn," was Naruto's coherent reply.

Sasuke chuckled again rocking against the blonde and holding in a groan when his semi-erect cock came into blissful contact with Naruto's thigh. The blonde, however, was rubbing himself incessantly on Sasuke's own leg, not seeming to remember the plaster or care any longer.

The two rocked against each other, Naruto panting, and Sasuke littering his neck and face with kisses.

"That smell had better not be my dinner burning," Itachi said calmly, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

The two sprang apart quickly, Naruto hitting the back of his head on the wall as he did so. Sasuke ran to the kitchen, managing to save some of the burning chicken in time.

"So," Itachi said with a smile as Sasuke emerged from the kitchen to make sure Naruto was okay "What's for dinner?"

For the past few weeks since the boys had moved out of KAMS and began living with their guardians, Naruto and Sasuke had been trying desperately to have sex.

They were of age, it was completely legal, and neither had ever felt something quite as special as when they looked into the other's eyes and knew that they never wanted them to walk away. They each trusted the other with their entire hearts.

And all that mushy crap.

Also, they were horny as fuck.

The only thing that kept getting in their way was Uchiha killjoy Itachi.

"Itachi! Naruto's over so kindly leave us the fuck alone for an hour or so!" Sasuke called into the house from the front door where Naruto was currently taking off his shoes.

"Whatever, little brother," Itachi mumbled as he magically appeared at Sasuke's side before walking into the kitchen. After Sasuke stilled the heart attack threatening to kill him (caused by the sudden arrival of his brother) he led Naruto up the stairs and to his room, closing the door behind them.

"You got them?" He asked, once he was sure Itachi was nowhere near the room.

"Yup," Naruto grinned and opened up his jacket, reaching into an inside pocket and pulling out a strip of three condoms. Sasuke smirked and walked forward, gathering the dobe in his arms and taking the condoms, throwing them on the bed to use in a few moments.

"Ready?" He said huskily, kissing down Naruto's throat. The blonde giggled and ran his hands through Sasuke's dark hair, groaning when Sasuke sucked hard on a sensitive spot.

"Ah, yes I am," he smiled as he felt Sasuke smirk against his golden skin, already feeling quite hot. Naruto moaned once more, spurring Sasuke on to explore him further: to ravish him, worship him, _love_ him.

"Good," Sasuke whispered, claiming Naruto's lips briefly before pulling away and smirking when Naruto tried to follow his lips away "because no way in hell am I going to stop now,"

With that, he pushed Naruto onto the bed and kissed him thoroughly, running his hands across every inch of skin he could find.

Things were getting very heated…so of course…

"SASU-CHAN!" Squealed an incredibly girly-sounding voice. The bedroom door burst open and, as an impulse, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him hard. The Uchiha flew to the ground very (yeah right) gracefully. In the doorway stood Sasuke's _favourite_ mentally ill couple.

"Deidara-senpai…Hidan-senpai," He greeted the pair through gritted teeth, obviously mad at them for ruining the moment; but kind of glad to see them…kind of "What're you doing in the world of the normal?"

"Hehe, Sasu-chan, you're so cute, un," Deidara said with an extremely forced grin, pinching Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke scowled, but let him, knowing Hidan might punch him if he hurt Deidara in any way.

"We got let out," Hidan replied with a grin "Turns out we're more normal than you thought, fucker!" He laughed, short and shout, making Naruto start.

Itachi soon called them all down and Sasuke did not miss the tiny glint of glee in his brother's usually stone-cold eyes. The damn bastard had planned this…

They had a fairly interesting evening; it was actually kind of fun. Deidara and Naruto got on like a house on fire and, when Sasuke got over his brooding, he actually found the company to be quite pleasant. Except for Itachi. No. Sasuke wasn't going to speak to him for a while.

They had dinner together and Sasuke almost forgot about the fact that he hadn't managed to do his blonde yet – but only almost. He still had a hankering' for some Naruto-love.

Deidara and Hidan explained that they had been let out of KAMS because both of them had managed to be a little more normal. Obviously, Deidara still liked fire, but he knew well enough not to cause mass-damage anymore (no matter how beautiful it was) and Hidan informed them that he was no longer addicted to being in pain and generally saved it for the bedroom where Deidara was apparently a kinky little bastard.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had difficulty keeping their food down at that little snippet of information.

* * *

Their first time was thoroughly planned out.

Itachi was away for the weekend on a business trip. _"Don't do anything stupid," _He'd said _"And I'll know if you're being stupid because I can smell it from miles away," _

Sasuke had never heard his brother say anything quite as ridiculous as this in his entire life; but who cares? Free weekend means _sex with Naruto._

So, naturally, the brunette spent hours organising the perfect way for his little blonde dobe to lose his virginity. He thought of everything. Sasuke lined candles along every surface in his room, ready to light them for when his idiot arrived. He strategically placed a bottle of strawberry scented (Naruto liked sweet things…and strawberries were sweet) lube by the bed, next to a pack of condoms.

He didn't have any STI's himself, he knew that, but Naruto seemed a bit too scared to try without a condom. Sasuke wasn't exactly complaining, though: any sex was good sex. And any sex with Naruto would be great sex, he was sure. Eventually, they'd both be gods in the sack and condoms would be a thing of the past! Maybe Naruto might even let him use toys and stuff…

Right, stop the nosebleed, will down the semi, text Naruto.

With a nose wadded with bloody tissue and a vision of Jiraiya in a man-kini to soften his cock, Sasuke sent a text to Naruto.

_To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
Itachi's gone. Come over ;D_

He sat the phone next to his pillow and sat himself on the bed for a moment, counting the minutes until Naruto texted back.

_To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
u horny bastrd im on my way_

Sasuke snorted lightly at the dobe's use of text language. What an idiot.

But he was _Sasuke's_ idiot.

The brunette lit all of the candles, hearing Naruto let himself in and hastily remove his shoes before storming up the stairs towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's eagerness, putting the lighter on the side, he sat on his bed, wearing just some loose-fitting jeans, and waited for Naruto to come in.

Naruto walked in with a grin, but took a step back when he saw all of the candles. "Woah…Sasuke…what's all this?"

"Well, it's your first time," Sasuke said with a shrug before standing up and walking over to bring his boyfriend into an embrace "I wanted it to be special for you,"

"Hehe, you're so _gay,_ teme," Naruto giggled and Sasuke kissed him fiercely, probably in an attempt to shut Naruto the hell up.

"I don't think you mind that, _dobe,_" he growled playfully, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing a full handful of Naruto's ass, causing the blonde to squeak indignantly.

"Shut up and let's do this," Naruto suddenly took on a dominating role, surprising Sasuke greatly. Naruto pushed his lips onto Sasuke's and lead the brunette to the bed. Sasuke decided not to complain; Naruto would fall into his _proper_ role soon enough.

The two boys kissed heatedly, removing articles of clothing as they went along. Before long, they were both sitting on the bed in their boxers, panting heavily, eyes locked in a passionate gaze.

Slowly, Sasuke fingered the hem of Naruto's boxers and gently pulled them down, revealing Naruto's dick. He licked his lips subconsciously, which Naruto saw and it caused the blonde to moan. Sasuke smirked cockily and looked up at the other boy.

"You alright there, dobe?" Naruto blushed fiercely and looked away, making Sasuke laugh a little before he began to touch Naruto's length, encasing it with his hand.

"_Ah!_" The blonde let out a loud moan, surprised by the sudden attention his member was getting. Sasuke moved his hand up and down, pumping Naruto expertly. The tip of Naruto's cock began to leak and the blonde was a writing mess on Sasuke's bed.

He let go, triggering Naruto to sit up abruptly and angrily demand with a glare where his pleasure had gone. Sasuke laughed before standing up and shimmying out of his black boxers, turning towards Naruto.

And there it was again: The Beast.

It had been a while since Naruto and The Beast had seen each other face to…whatever. However, Naruto could never forget The Beast: Lord no. The Beast haunted his dreams, plagued his nightmares: whenever Naruto's mind wandered, The Beast was always a guest star.

He was tempted to say something like: 'So, Mr. Beast…we meet again,' but knew Sasuke would just look at him like he was some kind of idiot.

Still, there it was, staring right at him. And all he could think to do was run away…

But no! Damn it! He was going to do this!

The Beast stood at full attention for which Naruto was glad; he was getting sick of all of the foreplay. He just wanted to finally, _finally_, have sex with his totally hot and willing boyfriend.

"Sasuke," his voice came out a lot more like a whimper than he had intended, but at that moment in time, his body was overflowing with overwhelming lust, and all he wanted was to have sex with Sasuke.

They kissed gently, lovingly, their naked erections meeting between them and eliciting feelings neither of them could even begin to describe.

Distracting Naruto with some heated thrusts, Sasuke reached for the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly, warming the lube in his hands so as not to cause unnecessary discomfort for the blonde: it was going to be uncomfortable enough as it was.

Carefully, he entered a long finger past the ring of muscle and was inside Naruto.

And then it happened. After the careful planning and the wonderful timing, Sasuke forgot to take one small but very significant detail into account.

"Ne, Sasuke…why the fuck is your finger in my ass?"

Uchiha Sasuke forgot that his boyfriend was a complete and total _moron._

"Usuratonkachi, this is how men have sex," Sasuke explained, completely frustrated both sexually and emotionally.

"I understand that, but I thought _I_ was topping!"

"Well what the hell made you think that?"

"You always got to have your way in kissing and stuff so I figured I'd be the one to fuck _you!"_

"Your idiotic logic astounds me! Hold still, let me put another in,"

"What? Hell no, bastard! You're not putting any mo- HEY! TAKE THAT OUT!"

"Dobe, I'm going to screw you if I kills me!"

"WELL IT'LL PROBABLY KILL YOU BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GO PSYCHO ON YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T TAKE THOSE FINGERS OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Stop squirming,"

"THAT WAS NOT AN INVITATION FOR ANOTHER ONE YOU STUPID HORNY BAST-Ahh!" Naruto couldn't finish the word as he let out a long and loud moan after Sasuke brushed a particular spot inside of him, causing pleasure to course through his veins.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, feeling very satisfied with himself. Sure, it'd taken some time to find; but at least he did, right?

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto panted, still trying to get over that amazing feeling. "What was that?"

"Tch, you really are a virgin,"

"Shut up you stupid teme," Naruto tried to growl, but he was feeling far too hazy from pleasure to really feel angry "Just do it again," he would never admit to it later, but he did plead at that moment.

Instead of complying however, Sasuke withdrew his fingers, making Naruto whimper from the loss as they brushed his prostate, like a kind of parting gift.

Sasuke lathered his erection with the lube and positioned the organ at Naruto's quivering hole. He lined it up before kissing Naruto lovingly and pushed himself slowly into the blonde.

"AH!" Naruto let out a cry of pain, his love/hate relationship with The Beast making itself know. He'd never felt a pain so painful and intense in his life: but he didn't even hate it that much. As Sasuke sank deeper, the pain increased, but so did the feeling of being filled in a place he didn't even know he had been empty. Soon, he felt Sasuke's pelvis come into contact with his bare ass and he knew the brunette was in the whole way.

Tears dotted the edges of his eyes as he blinked away the pain. Still, when he wriggled a bit, trying to accommodate his body to Sasuke's great size, he felt the surge of pain shoot through him, causing him to whimper. He hated himself for making such a noise.

Suddenly, feather-soft kisses were littering his cheeks and temple. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke mere milimeters away from his face, smiling down at him: and he knew then that, even though this was painful, he wanted Sasuke to feel good.

"S'uke," he said in a whisper "M-Move,"

And move Sasuke did.

He began to thrust, gently at first, in and out of Naruto. He angled his hips to find Naruto's prostate and, when the blonde's back arched into an impossible shape, he smiled, knowing he'd found it. Sasuke pounded hard into Naruto's writhing body, his drive coming solely from the sounds he received for each wonderfully aimed thrust.

"Ah…S-Sasuke…s-so good…" Naruto moaned somewhat coherently as he was driven into with all of Sasuke's might.

Pressure began to build, the heat pooling in his abdomen as his climax approached. He could feel The Beast rubbing against his prostate and mentally thanked the little bugger for being attached to Sasuke at that moment. His breathing became more erratic and he clutched Sasuke's pale shoulders.

"S-S'uke, I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna c-come," he panted harshly.

"M-Me too," Sasuke grunted back.

They both came together. Naruto cried Sasuke's name louder than he had ever screamed in his life. Sasuke buried his seed within Naruto, noting to himself that he'd actually forgotten the fucking condom (the plan was down the drain anyway…).

And then they lay there, on Sasuke's bed, panting together and covered in Naruto's seed. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde who whimpered at the pain before snuggling into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke…that was…wow…" the blonde smiled against the pale skin against his lips and kissed it softly.

"I know…" Sasuke said with a smile of his own, burying his nose into golden hair and inhaling the sweet scent that was Naruto after sex.

"Tired…" Naruto mumbled, already half asleep. Sasuke chuckled and held the boy close, stroking his hair.

"I love you Naruto," he whispered.

"Love you too S'uke,"

Sasuke listened to Naruto breathing, smiling to himself as he held the blonde to his chest. Who would have thought a year ago, Uchiha Sasuke would be smiling after sex?

He began to feel sleep claim him as it's prisoner as well, but before he fell asleep he heard the distinct mumble from his boyfriend:

"My ass…smells like strawberries…"

* * *

**Okay:  
(1) Plaster: I was gonna say band aid...but I'm not American! And I'm so proud to be English! YEAH! xD  
(2) Reference to a oneshot of mine: check it out ;D  
(3) This totally shows my love for cooking right here ^^"**

My gawsh! I'm so so sorry for the wait! Everything has been so hectic right now: this has been my only outlet for not killing my entire family. It's a longer chapter than normal...much longer...I hope that's alright?

Anyway, I shan't bore you any longer. I'm going to get started on the Epilogue as quickly as I can! Until then, please review and let me know what you think :)

Bwah! I almost forgot to mention! Please please please do the poll on my profile, that's if you want to have a say on what story I'll write next ^^  
And also, if anyone has Facebook and wants to add me: I'm totally up for it! Just send me a private message and I'll be glad to add you as a friend xD


	20. Epilogue

_Author's Note: _Hey guys…

I can only assume by the extreme lack of reviewing that you were all either on Holiday and couldn't get to a computer or I've failed you as a writer (and I'm willing to bet that it's the latter…)

Still! Please don't let my awful updating skills stop you from enjoying this: Chapter 20: The Epilogue.

_~ xx ~ ** ~ xx ~_

"Honey, I'm home!"

"DAMMIT TEME I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!"

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he ducked to avoid a collision with a flying ladle. The cooking utensil hit the wall and harmlessly fell to the floor. No Uchiha's were harmed in the making of this soup.

The raven-haired beauty walked into his kitchen to be greeted by the oh-so-wonderful sight of Naruto in his apron, working hard on making soup. Sasuke, having picked it up after it fell, sat the ladle on the side as a peace offering. Naruto growled at him.

"Stupid teme, I'm not a fucking woman! Just because it's my day off doesn't mean you can just treat me like a housewife! I have a job, too! I'm a very successful doctor! I pay for the bills just as much as you do you great fucking teme," he grumbled as he chopped with newfound vigour (he was imagining the leeks as Sasuke's stuck up pretty-boy face).

"Hey, calm down dobe," Sasuke said with a smile as he sat down at the kitchen table, resting his hand in his chin as he watched Naruto cooking. He loved watching Naruto cook: it was a marvel. He was not sure when Naruto had learnt to make anything other than instant ramen; but he sure had. His favourite dish to make, however simple, seemed to be his leek and potato soup. It was also his most delicious.

Naruto grumbled under his breath and Sasuke didn't bother to listen, knowing the idiot would be out of his funk in just a moment.

"So, baby, how was your day?" The blonde said happily with a smile.

See? This sort of thing was like clockwork. So predictable: but Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

"It wasn't bad actually. In fact, we've just set up the merger with that other company I was telling you about. It looks very promising, profits should be on the rise, which means that we're going to have even more money to spend," Sasuke said with a smirk, already anticipating Naruto's reaction.

"You mean we can get a new TV?"

So predictable.

"Yes, dobe, we can. But really it should come out of _your_ paycheque, seeing as you're the one who broke it,"

"Shut up! That was your fault! If you hadn't jumped on me, I wouldn't have fallen and we would still be able to watch 'Ugly Betty'!"

"I don't recall a time ever in our married life where we have watched 'Ugly Betty'," Sasuke said, managing to keep his voice level when all he really wanted to do was scream with laughter.

"Well maybe sometimes you should think about me for a change," Naruto said with a pout, crossing his arms over his apron and looking away from the Uchiha.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said, standing swiftly and appearing at his side in less than a second. He breathed gently across the back of his husband's neck causing Naruto to shiver involuntarily "I _always _think about you,"

"T-Teme, go away, I'm making our dinner," Naruto almost punched himself for the stutter; he didn't need Sasuke getting all smug and shit.

"Hn," the soft snort followed by a superior smirk proved that Sasuke was, in fact, 'all smug and shit'.

"Bastard," Naruto growled, wrenching himself away from the raven and going back to his soup-making "Go feed the cat, okay?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied, smirk still firmly in place. He walked to the corner of the kitchen in their apartment where there sat a small litter box and two pet bowls. Sasuke picked up the bowl that did not contain water and poured the cat food biscuits into it.

At the sound of this, a small tabby jumped onto the counter, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The cat had been a wedding present from both Iruka and Kakashi. They had decided that, seeing as the two couldn't have children, they should have something to look after and love. However, they had given them the cat thinking it was a boy and had told them so…so they had named it:

"Takeo(1), get off the counter," Sasuke said, pushing the cat aside so he could continue pouring out the food.

After Takeo had managed to get it's foot caught under the door when Sasuke came home from work one morning and broken it, they took their cat to the vet; Naruto practically in tears and refusing to forgive Sasuke for 'murdering' his cat.

The vet had sorted Takeo out, giving the cat's foot a splint and everything(2) before brining Takeo out to see his awaiting 'parents'.

"Mr and Mrs Uchiha?" The vet had called, causing Naruto to blush furiously and Sasuke to cough uncomfortably. They stood together and the vet realised his mistake, apologising profusely. The blonde had, thankfully, forgiven him for the honest mistake. The vet informed them of the good news before chuckling and commenting on their odd choice for a name.

"What do you mean, 'odd'?" Naruto had asked, being the one who had come up with the name in the first place.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't appreciate having a boy's name!" The vet had laughed.

And that was how they found out that Takeo was, in fact, a girl.

They had tried to change her name, but found that none of them really fit her. Plus, she only seemed to answer to Takeo now. It was 'odd' indeed.

Sasuke stroked her as he placed the bowl back on the floor before picking the cat up herself and placing her next to it. The bell on her collar jingled as she ate. Sasuke smiled.

Takeo had definitely brought the sexy married duo closer to each other, and had driven them further apart at times. It was honestly like having a real child, only without so much responsibility. Sasuke was 100% convinced that Naruto loved the cat more than he loved his freakin' husband.

Sasuke recalled a time once when Naruto had been on call, meaning he stayed in the on-call room at the hospital for the night. He had put Sasuke in charge of looking after Takeo and Sasuke had decided to feed the cat leftovers from his meal. He'd had a nice tuna salad and Takeo had been moaning like she was in heat as she watched Sasuke place the fish into his mouth. It made him very uncomfortable so, to shut her up, he dumped some of it into her cat bowl.

When Naruto had gotten home and seen Takeo being sick, he flipped. It turned out that Takeo didn't get on well with sweet corn, which had been in the dish, and now had a very upset stomach. Sasuke had slept on the couch for a week after that.

"Naruto," He called, sitting down at the kitchen table and trying to gain the attention of his husband "How long 'til dinner?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning up the heat under the saucepan until it was just right before turning around to face Sasuke "About 20 minutes,"

"It's fucking soup! It should take, like, 5!" Sasuke complained loudly. He'd grown a lot since they had first met. Sasuke no longer allowed himself to be restrained by not conveying his emotions; he could complain now if he wanted to, and he was sure that no one would mind. And if they did, he'd glare at them until they exploded.

Naruto hit him upside the head "Be patient. I make soup the _right_ way,"

Of course, there were still things that Sasuke, as an Uchiha, simply would _never_ do. Like pout. Which is why he was totally not pouting right now. Naruto giggled.

"Don't worry, baby. It'll taste really good," Naruto said with a bright smile before standing behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind, splaying his hands across the man's chest and tracing circles through his crisp working shirt "and if you're patient, maybe we can do it later…"

Now, sex was a common occurrence in the Uchiha household; but it was very rare that Naruto instigated such acts. It wasn't that Naruto didn't enjoy having sex with his amazingly sexy husband, he just simply preferred being seduced rather than seducing. However, tonight, he felt like doing the seducing. And it seemed like Sasuke was more than happy to comply.

"Oh really, Naruto?" He whispered back huskily, arching forward into Naruto's hands and breathing deeply to stop himself from turning around and humping the blonde into oblivion.

Suddenly, Naruto let go, chuckling when Sasuke let out a short whine of disappointment. The blonde walked over to the pot of soup and turned off the heat, deeming it ready for eating. In reality, it had taken a lot less than 20 minutes; but Naruto had found great pleasure in exploiting Sasuke's newfound emotions. Hearing Sasuke complain was like music, and seeing Sasuke pouting (though the other Uchiha always denied that) was magical.

Naruto poured out two bowls, and brought out some buttered bread, too. The two ate together, talking about their days and occasionally teasing each other; all the while brushing their feet together under the table and holding hands comfortably.

The two men had, at first, found married life incredibly daunting. The proposal had been anything but romantic…

* * *

"_Hey, Naruto?"_

"_Yeah, Sasuke?"_

"_Wanna get married?"_

"…_yeah. Okay," Grin.

* * *

_

Simple as that. However, after a few months of being engaged, the actual wedding ceremony drew nearer and both of them panicked something awful. Just two years prior to their engagement, Iruka and Kakashi had both finally tied the knot themselves, so both Sasuke and Naruto went to them for advice.

Sasuke had talked to Kakashi, who had told him that being married was just like life now, except money was easier to handle, sex was even better and it appealed to his possessive side when he could call Iruka 'Mrs. Hatake'. That sold Sasuke completely on the matter.

Naruto, however, had gotten his advice from professional worrier and mother hen: Iruka. It had started off well with Iruka explaining how much closer he felt to Kakashi now that they were married and he felt like a part of him he didn't even know was missing had been found. Being a hopeless romantic, Naruto was practically a puddle of mush at that, holding himself back from pulling Iruka into a tight hug. Unfortunately, Iruka had ruined everything by saying "…but, I don't know, it might be different with Sasuke,". That shook Naruto. Of course things would be different because it was with Sasuke. What if marrying the Uchiha would not end happily? Would marriage ruin what they had now? He was 20 years old and had been with Sasuke since he was 16. He had only just managed to complete his Bachelor's degree and still needed to attend four more years of medical school before he could become a certified doctor. Would having Sasuke around all the time stop him from achieving his goal?

When he got home that night, he tried to talk to Sasuke about it, but the Uchiha simply said: "but think of the sex,"

Followed by about 2 hours non-stop of the vigorous act (honestly, did the whole of the Uchiha clan have such an insatiable sex drive?).

Naruto had been about to turn around in their bed, as they were both falling to sleep, and tell Sasuke that he didn't want to get married anymore when Sasuke reached over and pulled him close, kissing his lips softly before saying "Naruto, you are so beautiful. I love you. With all my heart," then the raven fell into a sound sleep, and Naruto could no longer think of anything wrong with getting married.

And so now they sat, across from each other, gazing into each other's eyes with love and admiration. At 27 years old, the pair of them, they had been successfully married for 7 years and madly in love for 11. It was insane. Neither of them had ever thought that, as teenagers, they would still be together even now. They had had their fair share of fights, but they had always reconciled afterwards. Their love was as pure as anyone had ever seen, and was envied by many.

"Sasuke," Naruto purred after he'd put the dirty dishes in the washer and turned it on "Let's go upstairs," he leant his cheek on Sasuke's chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment, wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

Sasuke chuckled and ran a hand through golden locks "You're sure you don't want to do it _here?_" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the kitchen as well as taking a round butt cheek into his hand and squeezing it softly.

Naruto had once told Sasuke, whilst blushing profusely, that he would quite like to have sex in the kitchen. It was a small kink of his to use food during sex, and the kitchen was also his favourite place to be, apart from when they were sleeping together, or when he was having a good day at work. Either way, Sasuke had never let that go.

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke closer, trying to take the control back.

"Alright, let's do it here," he purred in his ear, kissing the lobe gently before tugging it with his teeth. Sasuke's ears were very sensitive, and Naruto had been so giddy when he'd found that out. The Uchiha moaned like a cat in heat, punishing Naruto's giggling with a harsh squeeze to his fairly sore ass. Naruto yelped and scowled at his husband before biting down (and not even a little bit gently) on Sasuke's ear.

"Ow! Dobe! This is terrible foreplay!" Sasuke shouted, leaping away from his lover and cradling his ear with his hand.

"Fine!" Naruto retorted and turned away from the other man, huffing and folding his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke relax, about to come over and hug him from behind: apologise. He smirked as he took advantage of this opening.

Flinging himself (somehow gracefully…he wasn't entirely sure how he managed it either) into the man, he sent them both crashing to the floor, effectively pinning his seme to the ground. With a triumphant grin, Naruto assume the position of straddling his husband, all the while littering his exposed neck with kisses.

Caught entirely by surprise, Sasuke decided that he would just roll with it. He found his hands automatically run down the blonde's sides before cradling and squeezing his ass. Naruto's ass was so perfectly amazing…Sasuke was surprised that no one had ever tried to steal his dobe away.

Of course, Sasuke couldn't see the death glares he sent to anyone who so much as looked at his husband. Naruto, however, did. The blonde pondered on the bastard's possessiveness as he sucked against a pulse point on the man's neck. Sasuke arched into his touch and Naruto felt a surge of power, finding a smirk working on his lips.

"Enough," Sasuke's voice was so low and commanding, and Naruto knew he meant business. One couldn't mess with Sasuke when he was in this state; and Naruto knew that first hand. From this point on, he was at the man's complete mercy.

He climbed off of Sasuke, standing to the side and waiting for his lover to join him in the land of the vertical. Without warning, he found himself pinned to the counter by strong pale arms and lips devouring his own.

Naruto kissed back eagerly, fisting his hands in black hair. He felt hands at the hem of his shirt, but his mind was going numb. That was what Sasuke's kisses did to him. It was like he was drunk; he could no longer think straight, everything was hazy and unclear: except Sasuke.

Somehow, his shirt was removed and he tugged insistently on Sasuke's own when the pale hands began working on his pants – no way was he going to be naked on his own…not again!

Sasuke stepped back, allowing Naruto to pull the troublesome shirt off of a perfectly sculpted torso. Naruto watched the skin go taught as Sasuke breathed heavily.

"Touch me," Sasuke's voice was sin. But Naruto was not going to complain. Sin, he'd come to learn, could sometimes be a good thing: a very, very good thing.

Naruto ran his hands across the planes of perfectly pale flesh, marvelling in the fact that their skin tones contrasted so greatly. It was like the glorious pale of porcelain against his smooth caramel brown. He stopped at two dark nipples expertly rolling them between his fingers, and loving the soft noises his lover made. Deciding he needed a taste, Naruto took one into his mouth whilst tweaking the other one with his hand.

Sasuke groaned and arched into Naruto's touch. Normally, he wasn't keen on acting so weak; but tonight was an exception. He felt hands on his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. Sasuke stepped out of them, now standing only in his boxers. It was time to take the control back.

Having unbuttoned Naruto's jeans mere minutes before, Sasuke found it very easy to discard them, along with the blonde's boxers, in one sweeping movement. Naruto stood there, completely naked, panting, with a lust-filled look in his eye. It drove Sasuke insane.

Ripping off his own boxers, Sasuke pinned the blonde against the counter and pushed himself flush against him. As he moved his hips against Naruto, he felt an incredible surge of pleasure originating from where their hips met.

Naruto let out a long moan, glad to finally be able to touch Sasuke like this. He loved it.

"S-Sasu-AH!" At a particularly hard thrust against him, Naruto was unable to contain himself and voiced it in the most wanton and sexy way imaginable. The sound went straight to Sasuke's cock.

"Bend over. Right now," Sasuke turned Naruto around and gently pushed him so that he had a nice view of Naruto's ass. Now, seeing as the two had an avid sex life, they made sure to keep lube close at hand, should such a situation similar to the one they were currently in, occurred.

Or, in other words, Sasuke pulled out some lube from the top draw, earning himself a disbelieving look from his lover.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he coated his hand with the lube thoroughly. Slowly, he inserted one finger into Naruto's ass and began thrusting it in and out.

Naruto, ever the impatient, gladly met each finger thrust with a roll of his hips, hoping his lover would find that spot within him he loved so much.

"M-More," he whimpered as Sasuke suddenly plunged in another finger and began a scissoring motion. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop from moaning as he felt the tight heat enclosing his fingers. No matter how many times they made love, Naruto never seemed to get any looser; he was just as he had been all those years ago.

"Do you want more, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily as he searched for Naruto's prostate. Being a doctor, Naruto had once tried to give Sasuke directions, but the Uchiha had taken that as a hit to his pride and refused to touch Naruto for weeks. It had been hard for both of them.

"Y-Yes! More, please!" Sasuke found Naruto's prostate at that moment, causing the blonde's back to arch and his cock to leak profusely.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and took out his fingers, finding Naruto's whine quite amusing "What do you want, Naruto?" He spoke quietly, his voice low and husky, into the blonde's ear "Tell me what you want,"

"Ah," Naruto panted heavily, still trying to get over that wave of absolute pleasure "F-Fu-Fuck me, Sasu, please," Naruto moaned and Sasuke could take no more.

With one mighty thrust, he buried himself to the hilt into Naruto's tight velvety passage. He groaned as Naruto clenched and unclenched around him, trying to accommodate to the intrusion. After a full minute, Sasuke found he couldn't wait any longer and thrust shallowly, letting Naruto know he had to move now.

At receiving no protest, he began to thrust harder. Soon, he was pounding his lover into the counter, brutally abusing the blonde's prostate with each unforgiving thrust.

"Ah! Sasu! Faster!" Naruto turned into such a little slut when he was being fucked, and Sasuke loved that. He complied with Naruto's demand and worked faster, reaching between Naruto's legs and pumping his cock in time with each well-aimed thrust.

Naruto was the first to lose it. He gripped the counter and screamed Sasuke's name as he came hard. Some of it landed on the floor, which he would make Sasuke clean up later, and the rest was on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke followed soon after gritting his teeth and mumbling Naruto's name before he kissed a tan shoulder, emptying himself inside of his lover.

The two were a panting mess, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sasuke pulled out, and Naruto winced at the odd sensation. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde and picked him up, receiving no complaint, as he carried him upstairs. He sat the blonde into the bathtub and washed him down before washing himself. Once clean, he brought the blonde out of the tub and dried them both with a fluffy orange towel.

Next, he carried Naruto to their bed and carelessly dumped the blonde onto the springy mattress.

"GAH! What the FUCK teme! You were being so nice before!"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep,"

"YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE A BITCH AFTER SEX, IT'S NOT NICE!"

"I think I just told you to shut the hell up; so why is it getting louder?"

"TEME! I AT LEAST WANT TO FUCKING CUDDLE YOU PRICK!"

"That's what pillows are for,"

"…you know, sometimes I feel like you don't…really…love me…"

"…for fucks sake. Come here,"

"Tehe, love you teme. Goodnight," Kiss.

"Love you too dobe,"

"…fuckin' prick,"

* * *

_Somewhere within the depths of Naruto's mind…_

"_**Kit hasn't talked to us for a while now…" **_Kyuubi said with a frown, looking to his brother for comfort.

"_Well, he's found the person he loves more than anyone, now. We should be happy for him, Kyuubi," _Kyu replied with a kind smile.

"_**Wipe that smile off of your face," **_Kyuubi growled, but Kyu kept it up _**"I know you miss him too, so quit pretending," **_ Kyu dropped the act.

"_I do miss him, really, I do," _Kyu said, his smile sad and his eyes refusing to focus on his brother _"…but I'm glad he's happy now."_

"_**You're right. He's never smiled so much before,"**_

"…_we should leave now…shouldn't we?"_

"…_**yeah,"**_

"…_he…doesn't need us any more,"_

"…_**yeah,"**_

The foxes shared a look, each of them filled with utmost grief at the thought of leaving the boy they almost considered a son. But, really, they _were _no longer needed. They were placed within the child, to assure he was as happy as he could be, and would remain there until the child had grown to be truly happy.

Their job was done.

"_I'll miss him…" _Kyu allowed a single tear to fall from his eye.

"_**We'll see him again, brother. In the next life,"**_

"_Yeah," _Kyu smiled, enveloping his brother with his nine tails in a large embrace _"…we sure will,"_

And with that, Kyu and Kyuubi were gone.

* * *

Good god. I just couldn't think of an ending for this one…

I tried SO hard to make it not-cheesy! But then I thought: OH NO! I haven't said anything about Kyu and Kyuubi! So….the cheese was born –sadface-

Anyway, I'm sorry for my terrible updating skills! Not only have I been uninspired to write lately, but I've begun 6th form (which is REALLY difficult! I had NO idea!) AND I've had to manually fix my own internet.

And by fix my own internet, I mean I took the wireless router apart with a screw driver and then put it back together again and now it only works for about 10 minutes at a time.

I WANT TO WATCH ANIME, DAMMIT!

Still, I'd really appreciate it if you'd drop me a line (…REVIEW) because I really miss hearing from you all! Also, if you want a say in my next story, there is a poll on my profile that I'd really like you to do! Only 7 people have done it so far and, frankly, that's a little embarrassing…

Thank you so much for reading KAMS: my first FULL and AWESOME story.

I hope that it rains hot gay guys where you are. You deserve it!

Dawning-Insomnia ~ 3

(1)The cat's name means 'Valiant male'. You have no idea how long it took me to search for a decent name on Google.

(2)Can cats get splints? I don't know because neither of my cats has ever broken their legs. I just sort of guessed…feel free to correct me haha.


End file.
